The Order Of The Phoenix: Cult of The Butterfly
by icer01
Summary: Will Phoenix and Maya's world collide with Kristoph's plans for vengeance? Or his insane belief he is a Martyr? What of his prophecy for the future of Kurain and Azakurain, and Phoenix and Iris themselves! It is surely 'destiny? P/M
1. Prologue

__**||| THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: BOOK 2 - ~Cult of the Butterfly~ |||**__

_IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW:_

_- This is **Book 2**, aka the sequel to my original story, The Order of the Phoenix (which I originally wrote in 2008, but I made an updated, edited version to improve it.) It's probably better to read first as some things might be confusing otherwise (it's not very long) and this takes place after the events therein. I only partly rehash :)_

_- This story is **Phoenix/Maya**. In MY headcanon, it's taking place after my other story, One Last Night, but you** don't** have to read that story._

_- Also this should be better written than OOTP1, as I hope I've improved since 2008? I like it better anyway..._

_**||| THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: BOOK 2 - ~Cult of the Butterfly~ |||**_

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

_**JAIL - JUL 2027**_

**MAYA:**

I have never before met Kristoph Gavin face to face.

Don't ask me why they let people just visit him all the time. I suppose Nick was right all the times he started muttering darkly about the criminal justice system being 'corrupt'. But it's just a good thing for my plans today.

Not that I've told Nick about them.

_Nick wants to move on. I can't let Kristoph Gavin keep on haunting and torturing the rest of his life._

The world starts to vibrate. Oh great, I'm shaking again.

_Stop it!_ I chastise myself. _You're not that weak!_

The world keeps on shaking, unabated.

_Nick. You're doing this to protect Nick! _The pictures roll forth, of Nick screaming and throwing evidence around, so desperate to save me in court. I don't care if it was ages ago. Nothing's changed.

I focus my inner will on Nick, and not shaking. The world stills into calm.

I step into the cell.

Just looking at that petty jerk I'm instantly torn furious with uncheckable emotion.

_Why? Why did you do that to Nick?_  
><em><br>I think I hate you._

But I can't get sidetracked. Just getting randomly scared or angry won't help Nick.

Gavin's simpering his stupid, empty words in his girly voice. I can't afford to get irritated.

My magatama glows with a gentle blue light, and I train my sense and focus in synchronicity with that. It's very calming.

Hopefully my own eyes now glow with the same empty unshakable daggers of ice... or at least I don't look like a frightened rabbit.

"Actually, I was hoping we could put aside our differences and have constructive reconciliatory discussion," I stall in my best Master-ly voice. Really, I'm kinda busy.

The more I atune my focus to the pulsing of my Magatama's blue power field, the more black psyche locks are starting to hover eerily in my visual perception around Mr Gavin. They're both there and not there, superimposed so I can 'see' the locks and the scene simultaneously. I've probably seen at least 50 in the time I've been looking for them.

This is one of those cases where having more powers is just a problem. I can't use those psyche lock spells the way Nick can, 'cause I just see red locks for whatever petty little guilt or white lie the person made recently, and you can't tell the difference between them and something that actually matters.

I don't know about _black_ locks, but I _do _know this guy is a jerk, and this is also a red herring. I'm looking for something else... and I almost instantly find it.

I'm well attuned to _this _spiritual signature, having monitored for it with obsession of late. This is almost the same.

...Is Dahlia in here?

I glance surreptitiously in the direction where I can sense the signature vibration coming from, which is moving repeatedly in a slightly jerky s-pattern.

_Another one of those freaky butterflies!_

_Why is it in here? _Well, who cares. I can worry about that later. I have to get rid of it before Mr Gavin sees something's up.

_Focus your will. _It worked last time. With the correct synchronicity, I can direct the channel of my own powers through the channel of the magatama, into whatever locks are in the focus of my perception.

"TAKE THAT!"

A single, huge psyche lock morphs into focus. Black, of course. _Guess butterflies can't tell lies._

I start asserting the force of my psychic will into the weaker points of the lock. Psyching myself by replaying the memory of the other butterflies' lock breaking a few months back, I keep visualising this one breaking the exact same way. Sooner or later it should actually do so.

The lock doesn't want to be broken. Whatever sinister power's vested in it is fighting back. It's like beating your head repeatedly against a metal brick wall.

I grip my magatama harder, sensing its spiritual pulsing in my palm. I think of Nick, and focus my will with greater intensity. My head is burning up with pain!

_I can't back down now._

Now the rest of me is burning with pain. My teeth jar as they suddenly smash against the floor. I think my legs must have just gave way. _Doesn't really matter. _It's getting harder to concentrate. I can feel myself going under, and it's so temping to slip into blissful unconsciousness and end this torture...

The butterfly (or whatever sinister spirit/power's in it) is trying to impinge on my own psyche. It's attacking in the way some human ghost might possess you or even enter under your own will to replace your soul in a channelling. Except it doesn't work out the same, 'cause no 'butterfly' can ever possess or be channelled by a human. Instead something weird is happening. My head starts to feel woozy.

The world starts to take on an eerie pink tint. I'm starting to get disoriented, forgetting what I'm doing._ Nick. You're protecting Nick!_

I grit my teeth. The pink goes.

_Deflect it back. _If the dumb thing has wasted its power by throwing it at me, rather than staying in defending the lock, it's got to burn out. I don't know if it's true, but I psych myself it is. And now it's actually trying to inject its power into my brain - I can just send it right back! (_That's what happened in... I can't remember the episod..._)

I think my eyes have stopped working. The world's gone dark as I'm collapsed on the floor, all I can still percieve is the sixth sense of the spiritual perception. I start internal trash talk to try to stay conscious._ What would Nick do?_ I weakly force my fists to a clench. _Objection! Lies!_  
><em><br>Don't let up_. Somehow I keep forcing the weight of my psychic power into the lock through the magatama's channel, focusing on sync with its blue pulsing, not my own pain.

There's a sound like glass breaking, and the power gives a feeble sputter as I sag further into the ground in sudden recoil. There's now no resistance, and no antagonistic power. In fact, no signature power at all.

Nothing spectacular. It's just... gone.

But then there's an explosion in the back of my head.

###

I'm drowning! I'm falling! No...

My blurred eyes gradually swim into focus.

"Ms Fey,"

Barred windows, police...

"AGHHHHHH!"

_Don't tell me I've been arrested again!  
><em>  
>"Ms Fey? I'm a doctor. It's fine, don't be alarmed,"<p>

"I d-demand my LAWYER!"

A police-uniformed face bends into view.

"You're not under arrest. This is the detention centre medical unit. Mr Kristoph Gavin assaulted you, you yourself are under no legal charge.."

"Oh..." Recollection gradually returns. "R-right.." I struggle to a sitting position.

My head has finally stopped whirling.

"Do you wish to press assault charges? No need for trial, it was all observed by prison security.."

"I g-guess..." (_What did they think of all those flaming butterflies, were they on camera?_) " But if he's already on death row, is there any point?"

"Medical bills compensation. Regardless, with an additional flagrant criminal charge, be aware we have already upgraded his execution priority. I believe it will now occur first thing next month."

"Oh."

"I regret you are now not permitted to visit Mr Gavin in the interim, in light of this incident..."

###

So I return to Kurain, back from my 'Master Business.' I hope it's not too late...

As I approach Fey Manor the front door thunders rapidly open.

"Maya? Maya, you're limping.."

I fling my arms around Nick joyously, I'm so happy to see him.

"OWWWW!" Nick's face erupts in a scream of pain, silly me forgetting he's still hurt from falling off that cliff a few months back.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nick's face morphs back to normal, peering at my tear filled eyes. "I-it's okay, it's not that bad. I was overreacting..." He waves a hand gingerly near his recently-broken rib. "Almost better.."

"Good, 'cause I have GREAT NEWS!"

Nick's forced grin becomes real.

"I think I got rid of Dahlia's power source!"

"Dare I ask how?"

"Um... I used my magatama to break it.." (_PLEASE don't ask where!_) "I was able to use that charge you gave it before to help direct my powers at c-closer range.." I start blabbering ad-libbed technical explanations to cover my sudden disconcert.

"Um. Yeah. It's fine, you're the expert.." Nick's eyes bulge cluelessly. "I know you did the right thing..."

"Well, okay, hopefully she can't possess you as easy now. But we'll find out... And along with that new charm on your magatama..." I sink my head against it as Nick's arms envelope me. It's strung around his neck. As well as the rock jutting into my cheek, I can sense it pulsing.

"I'll heat your dinner," he comments after several minutes. "I already had it ready." His eyes flick to a giant cover over something half the size of the table.

"Oh, Nick!"

###

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE MONTHS LATER...<strong>_

[BOOK 2] - PROLOGUE

**AZAKURAIN - ( ~Sept 2027)**

**IRIS:**

Iris' legs shook beneath her robe as she inched toward her designated place in the Mystic Circle . Her shaky mind wound back to the events that had brought on this predicament, back to those last sad days in Hazakurain.

She'd been made to take those Mystics' ideas seriously, because soon after Bikini confided to Iris she was retiring, and moving to a resort-style town that was a common destination for retired shrine workers (many of her old friends were already there), many far hours from the mountain where it was warm and pleasant ("which should be great for my poor old back!") Iris was distraught, and offered to move with Bikini, but Bikini was set against the idea. "My dear, everyone else in that town is over 60! And the few younger workers in the nursing home, well, they're just run-of-the-mill workers, not a highly trained and skilled shrine maiden like yourself! Such a waste!" It seemed Sister Richter was taking over here as head nun, a woman from the next mountain that had often visited and had never liked Iris much at all. Without Bikini , Iris wasn't sure she could stomach the idea of staying.

"Mystic Dora has been asking after you," smiled Mystic Patricia.

Mystic Dora was an acolyte around Iris' age from Azakurain which had befriended Iris on her annual visits here ever since childhood; she had been invaluable in partway filling the gap in the terrible time after dear Dahlia had left overseas.

"Iris, dear, the retirement resort is no place for someone like you," reiterated Bikini, "what's more, it's filled with terrible time-wasting activities not fitting for a nun before retirement, like gambling, and a nudist beach *supposed* to only be for those over 60.."

"But you're like a mother to me," tearfully reminded Iris.

"Yes, and one day a mother wants to see her dear child grow up and fulfill her potential and destiny. It's criminal your poor troubled mother tossed you out before you had a chance to show your spiritual potential. Just go and visit with dear Mystic Patricia and see how it works out, you can always come back here later! And – he's the good thing – Azakurain is only an hour from my new home, not the tedious five as it is from here!"

So that was how Iris had come here to Azakurain, as she was now. Things were very different to her horrible early nightmares of spirit training in Kurain – the practices here were indeed starkly differing, and much less terrifying.

Her stomach still sank with shame as she recalled her mother's barely veiled disappointment and fury after each mediocre training session, each stupid and weak mistake. Mother hadn't instructed all the sessions, of course, but she'd demandingly grill the trainers after each session on her and Dahlia's progress, actually, poor Mother didn't punish them, but made a distinct and noticeable effort each failing day not to outburst - it seemed like one day her frustrations just all built up and exploded…

But here – Mystic Dora and Mystic Patricia were always so encouraging! Even if Iris failed or made a mistake, they'd just reassure her that she'd surely do better next time… And it wasn't like she was supposed to be becoming Master now, so there was no unreachable goal as pressure, learning anything new seemed a 'good enough' achievement. The people here had insisted she be initiated into their order here at Azakurain, and, never one to resist pressure, Iris soon agreed, she'd been terrified of the ritual beforehand fearing she'd never be able to go through with it, but once she was in the trance she wasn't scared any more!

With some trepidation she rolled up her sleeve , and her eyes fell on her forearm bearing The Mark, where the special cells from those who Shared had been grafted into the skin, inside the ritual scar. It was a little gruesome looking (Iris' heart clenched a little each time she saw her arm anew) but it would heal in time, the people here tended to have a ritual re-scarring every few years so that the Mark was still visible on the surface as a sign of their status as an Enlightened One. Many things here seemed to take place in rituals of trance where the usual fears, misgivings and other thoughts and emotions simply never came through. Today's test, however, probably didn't. She felt positively nauseated, and wished she hadn't refused food since yesterday so she could legitimately cite illness to delay the event – but dry retching isn't much of an excuse. Though they respected other powers here instead of only that transformation channelling, in one way it was still the same as Kurain – to qualify as a full Mystic, you had to perform a successful channeling.

She fought off the sudden putrid taste in her throat with a mental reminder - The good thing about channelling here was it was very different to the insurmountable terror of the Kurain Technique. Iris' teeth clattered together as the unwanted memories of Kurain dumped forth; the sheer terror she'd felt every time she'd detected something supernatural (her only urge being to run and hide upon which her limited powers had ceased to nothing), how she'd recoiled from and been unable to persist with the pain of exertion is searching the spirit realm, and the pure fear of something as terrible as her ultimate 'goal' – falling unconscious whilst your soul was actually replaced by a spirit and you left your body!

It was all too dangerous and awful, Dahlia could be Master. She'd just been secretly grateful the day Mother declared she didn't have enough power to ever be Master and it was a waste of time to train further, she'd been left with nice Bikini the week after.

But here, thankfully, channeling was very different. To start with, your own powers were augmented by those of your butterflies (if you had them) which helped power the exerting work of capturing the spirits. Furthermore, the ghost didn't replace your soul, but just came to sit in those special cells grafted inside your Mark, like a cute little house! You remained perfectly conscious, it was a bit like having a pet!

You didn't usually transform like in Kurain, but it didn't matter – some of the Enlightened Ones could do transformation channeling but it was not required to attain respect or advancement.

Iris' heart thudded incessantly in her eardrum, but she replayed the other Mystics in her mind reassuring her they were sure she was ready to channel. Unlike her terrible childhood memories, she had shown powers already –she'd produced an additional 2 butterfly familiars. She was a bit concerned they seemed far weaker than her first one, and followed its lead or control in every action like chicks following a parent, but the other Mystics assured her it didn't matter.

The formalities of her initiation test had long ago proceeded around her. One of the Members had begun to speak in an enthused, rolling voice. The Enlightened One recounted a long and dramatic, ritualized tale, which, in summary, went like this.

The lineage of the Enlightened Ones and their traditions went directly all the way back to near the dawn of history, and the great Master MAI! She had been blessed with the power of the spirits! However, the current home at Azakurain had been the Destined Land . Those calling themselves descendents of MAI had become numerous across the earth and fallen away from her favour and obedience to the wills of the spirits. Thus, Ancestor MAI had used her radiation 'accident' as a test from the gods to select her most beloved Chosen Ones to move here. And soon her Chosen people had been rewarded! The Ancestors had blessed them with new powers, and, most exciting of all, those with the powers of the gods were born among them! These individuals were the most highly respected in the order, as they could Share their powers with their less spiritually endowed brothers and sisters!

Even if they were sickly and did not live very long (as many were, their short lifespans of course being proof of their god power and desire to hasten return to their proper spirit realm) their powers were so immense, they could be Shared with others by donating their cells to the initiation ritual – grafted into the Mark!

The tale ended in raucous unison. "Ancestor MAI selected her Chosen Ones with her radiation 'accident' test to journey to the Fated homeland we are in now! We are the children hand chosen by Master MAI!"

Iris shrank into the ground as she saw the endless eyes now turning to her. For your initiation, you were supposed to channel one of the deceased leaders, like a Master, who had become a god. You didn't fail if you accidentally only caught another low rank Ancestor instead, but your rank in the order was dependant forever after partly on the status of your first channelling. The spirit you channeled was henceforth considered your 'guardian' god who would be the one from then on to determine your blessings and impart your instructions, advice and destiny. If you were weak enough to channel someone unfortunate, your whole future was blighted accordingly.

Iris knew which ancestor-gods were good to channel, as they were the ones feted and spoken of frequently by the higher Enlightened Ones.

She searched through eternity, but it was very empty, she couldn't seem to find any ghosts at all, let alone the god Ancestors!

The exhaustion and pain made her ready to give up, when she sensed a huge power near her. Her lead Butterfly Familiar had sensed a spirit, and was using its power to draw it closer!

Iris and the other two familiars also trained all their energy and exertion in helping reel it in, and into the cells of the Mark! Iris felt nauseous both with the effort and the tension of exactly which spirit the butterfly had chosen.

"Greetings, Sisters and Brothers. It is I, The High Kristoph."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: **

_SOME MONTHS EARLIER… _

**[**_** HAZAKURAIN**_ _**- ~June 2027 **_**]**

__**IRIS:**__

Iris knew she should have left the nice inmate's pretty butterfly alone, but it had followed her out, and they'd gone through all the security procedures re-locking Kristoph's cell behind her, so it would cause too much hassle and irritation to the security guards to go back and return it – the security guards openly muttered their distaste at the religious outreach visitors like herself. Somehow whenever it was near her she felt better, like she wasn't so alone any more.

In fact as time wore on, and the butterfly remained by her, even more so when she put a little bottle around her neck which the butterfly climbed into, she marvelled she almost felt as happy and secure as the good old days, back when she was a small child and Dahlia was her constant companion.

Dahlia used to catch butterflies and stab them with a pin to the wall or her yukuta, still writhing… maybe that was why, it brought back memories?

She hoped the nice inmate had by now heeded her message, because she was due back at Hazakurain from her legally-prescribed annual 3-month stint in the city. Dear F-Feenie, back when she was tried for accomplice to murder, had gotten her sentence reduced from '5 years' down to 6 months jail followed by 3 months annual community service more befitting someone of her position, and someone or other had decided this consisted of visiting the prisoners in the jails in hope of giving peace to their souls. Her goal was to avoid their departing to an afterlife of inner torment and earthly unfulfillment (like dear Dahlia was no doubt experiencing) and maybe even becoming a _gaki_. Iris feared she'd failed in her commissioned task, she'd have to make sure someone else was sent before his execution (she again internally chastised her own weakness.)

It was a relief to finally be home. Sister Bikini's back gave out too often, and she would probably soon be forced to retire, but thankfully the Master and her authorities at Kurain had sent some assistants whilst Iris was away to help maintain the outpost.

"Iris, sweetie! You're back!" Bikini lurched forth a waist-high hobbled hug. "Oh, do meet the wonderful assistants I have here – they even say they remember you from when you were a really small child! Mystics!" she bellowed excitedly. "Do see who's back!"

A middle aged and an old lady glided forth, in the stately garb of the Kurain Mystics, the old one also wrapped in a regulation nun cloak to ward off the chill. "These are Mystic Miranda and Mystic Patricia," bubbled Bikini .

"I remember you, sweetie. You and Dahlia were such lovely little dears, such a pity you left, but I guess it was for the best! Still, a pity you never completed your training…"

"Oh, no, I don't have the Powers – I'm merely a nun.."

"Is that so? But I could have sworn you had a spirit familiar with you now – Kurain is too obsessed with only channelling and transformation! Sister Patricia here used to live in Azakurain, the desert branch outpost, where other powers are more respected – and once we took a tour to foreign training locations where other techniques are practiced and studied."

"Are you Mystic Morgan's daughter, dearie? She was a great friend of mine, so sad about what happened…"

"But I don't have the Powers. That's why I had to leave."

"How old were you, eight? In Azakurain, we know people don't reach their power potential until at least 18! But our ancient Branch developed different practices from the pretentious Fey Clan – perhaps some will work out for you!"

Iris awkwardly dismissed the question, and retired to her quarters, but later over green tea there was plenty of time to chat – Mystic Miranda seemed all too eager to reminisce over Iris' mother.

"Oh yes, it was so sad. Kurain is so obsessed with channeling and nothing else – the silly crones through the ages who've wielded power are just the ones who can do that one stupid thing of 'transformation channelling' and nothing else, because they claim they have a right to hold power because of their lineage and technique leading directly back to Ami Fey! Nobody pays proper respect to all the other spiritual powers and techniques – oh mind you, I'm not biased, I could do 'transformation channellings' back before my old knees gave out – but that was your poor mother's downfall. She couldn't move beyond wanting to be Master of the Kurain Technique and Fey Clan, she felt she'd been cheated of her deserved destiny, almost all the Masters were the older sister, and Misty was so naive and silly, always off drawing and in flights of fantasy, but she could channel!"

The Mystic wrung her hands in anguish as her word onslaught spilled its frenzied continuation. "Oh, I tried to make your mother see she should just break off into her own sect and following around other spiritual powers - though she lacked them herself she could train and recruit others – but she was that furious that her mind was closed and nothing but Master would ever do. I took her on a tour, even coaxed her ex to come along for one last try to see it wasn't a lost cause, we got dear little Dahlia to demonstrate some minor other powers, it was a hit with the crowds, but Morgan refused to even look at Dahlia, very sad. Then after Misty defected, Morgan claimed that her life's destiny was now clearly raising her niece Maya as Master, but I knew from the start her intentions weren't pure, she intended Master Maya to be her direct puppet, Master Morgan by Proxy, oh and Master Maya is as much of an insufferable airhead bimbo as her mother used to be! It was a true miracle when Mystic Pearl was born, but well.. all a terrible tragedy!"

"Oh." breathed the cowed Iris quietly.

More forcefully she added "I'm glad I found someone else who hates channelling! Why is it the thing that's respected, who does it help?"

"Well said, that obsession was your mother's sad undoing. Well, she wanted the prestige with the governments, but you can just make your own cu…branding…"

"You said D-Dahlia had minor powers?"

"Of course," interjected Mystic Patricia, "I taught her a few things from the deserts, we say OUR founder predates Mystic Ami anyway, (though there are admittedly conflicting stories it was really founded after a radiation accident). If you're her twin I daresay I could teach you a few things; we have power boosting techniques they don't use in Kurain also, because we don't bother with focusing everything on 'transformation channelling.'"

"Um, I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on, Iris, sweetie!" coaxed Sister Bikini's voice, shuffling into appearance, "you deserve to fulfill your potential, it will help with the duties here to have more powers too!"

"Of course, we have ritual markings for boosting concentration and amplification of spirit radiation, so even if your powers didn't show in pretentious Kurain Techniques, they may in ours. And we have powers for all kinds of uses! We can bless Magatamas for wealth, and have techniques like charisma and supernatural seduction. Is there a man you like, sweetie?"

"Um.." Iris blushed furiously.

"There is, isn't there! Well he'll be in Love At First Sight – well no, it doesn't _really_ work that well, but with your pretty face it will be!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>###<strong>_

**[**_** KURAIN - (some months later) ~Aug 2027 **_**]**

_**PHOENIX**_ _**:**_

"Damn Azakurain's a (sponsored) Feature in _Oh!Cult!_ again!"

Azakurain was a weird outpost Maya had to expel from the Kurain Technique association years ago to try and clean up the chaotic mess everything had been since Misty left. While it's true Kurain does channelling for profit, it's also true it's part of the Kurain charter not to outright scam people with fake chanellings, forgeries and fake artifacts that don't really work, and to maintain appropriate levels of respect and veneration for the departed. Azakurain has no such standards. If I'd still been a lawyer I probably would have also sought to apply pressure to change their too-close name and logo, though no-can-do since certain past incidents. People always used to cut the outpost too much slack, since most of its residents/ancestors date as survivours from some sad nuclear accident and they are all, after all, really distant Fey Branch family, but I bet this pit of scammers did no publicity favours with regards to the Fall Of Kurain.

Maya grabs my neck and drapes her eyes over my shoulder. "They're still selling those Wealth Magatamas! I bought one last issue, and guess what? It DOESN'T WORK!"

"Oh, it does work," I corrected, "it brought THEM wealth!"

"Really? Hey Nick, maybe we should sell Wealth Magatamas then?"

"No."

"Well, I guess at least they've finally stopped claiming to be founded by and guided by the will of Ami Fey, " I subsequently muse, but my page turning's jolted by Maya dragging my arm in time to a hesitant tapping of the door.

"Nick, get up! It might be that client, do I look Master-ly enough?"

"You look fine," I encourage, hauling myself to her side and positioning myself just protectively enough the client knows not to mess with her, as she opens the door.

I feel a possessive clamping on my arm. Suddenly a tension storm cloud engulfs the air. _Uh? Girly stuff…_

"Hi, Sister Iris," Maya greets with a brightness that defies the cloud. "It's so great you've come to visit!"

"Hi, Mystic Maya. Hi," her eyelashes bat bashfully, "Feeni..ix"

"_Mystic_ Phoenix ," Maya corrects, with a lint of pretentiousness I've never before heard in her.

"He has joined the Order?" Iris' pupils dart in my direction, then a deep blush awashes her cheeks. "Congratulations," she smiles, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh thank you, it's nothing.." Maya's grip is _hurting_!

"_OW!_" I hiss at Maya, as she's shown Iris to the guest room. "What is _UP_ with you?"

"S-sorry, Nick! I didn't mean to squeeze…"

'F-fine," I stammer, deciding Maya must be mad at me for some reason I can't quite figure out, and hiss lower so Iris won't hear, "I'll leave you two in privacy then,"

"Nick! No, I'm not mad! Stay!"

"No. Hi Iris," I duck my head into the visitor room, "I was just, uh, leaving to a m-meditation, sorry!"

I stalk off, and return later that evening to Maya's joyous welcome and a subsequent discussion. It seems Sister Iris comes to stay here in Kurain for a while each year, in which time she can visit Pearl and various other Mystics here she has befriended or has some distant relation to. There's always a few vacant huts in the main village which can be used for longer term stays of visiting nuns and things, as a shrine maiden it's pretty common for them to visit one of the orders associated with their shrine. Of course, since Maya is leader of the place, they do have to ask permission instead of randomly moving in themselves, but it's more a formality as it's a long and traditional custom to have such monks and nuns stay.

Maya's feeling sorry for Iris, because it seems Sister Bikini just retired to some warmer locale and Iris is a bit lost, visiting various orders which were served by Hazakurain in her capacity as a travelling nun. "Perhaps she'll finally find herself, Nick! I told her she can stay in those Mystics huts whenever!"

I admit I breathe a sigh of relief, I always feel weird around Iris, and not really in a good way, and I don't want to have to think too much about her. But the daily activities and living of the Mystics in those huts are like a second village to Fey Manor, separated by a long road. I can see why everyone's always been so eager to be Master, just one room of Fey Manor is larger than some of those huts and we can't extend them before they fall down due to heritage listing value and whatever, instead multiple huts tend to be delegated to one individual, they fight and organise this themselves and the number is probably determined by some kind of unofficial rank. And the huts reserved for visitors are furthest from Fey Manor of all. Maya started getting modern huts built, but the old Mystics got mad losing their hut count status symbol, so we abandoned the project 'till more fall down.

Of course, we see the other Kurain dwellers in various communal locations and activities, and daily training classes and all the formal channellings occur in Fey Manor, but it's not like Iris is coming to live in the visitors' wing or something. Maya's even explaining how happy she is that Mystic Patricia has already offered to let Iris share some of her huts and show her around, so there won't be chaos dealing with hut redelegation and other diplomacy matters.

…Such are some of the weirdnesses the Kurain Master must deal with. You can see why Maya gets stressed sometimes.

She doesn't seem very stressed now though, as she bounces and suddenly crash-tackles me to the bed.

"Hey, hey! _You're_ the one who said it was 'bedtime'!"

"It is!"

"And I'm tired."

"Boring!"

But Maya stops swatting me with the pillow and hands it to me, pulling back the silk sheets of the futon in the Master's Bedroom for us to clamber in. I rest my head on the pillow and Maya pillows her head on me ('where I'm safe from your hair!') I feel a warmth as her arms envelope me comfortingly. I wrap my own around her as my eyelids slide shut.

Maya's breathing soon has the sensation of her slumber. Despite this my eyes eventually reopen and distractedly scan the Master-ly wall decorations (like that life size Steel Samurai poster…) eventually coming vacantly to light on a photo of me in my law days Maya's kindly displaying. I've had an undercurrent of unease I can't shake lately.

I cuddle in closer to Maya, who appears to be deep under with apparent unconcern. I guess recent events have just been unsettling. Well, some of them. Some things couldn't be better, I cede appreciatively to Maya's presence against me.

It all started after I finally got my name proved innocent of 'evidence forgery' in court. I turned up vowing to Maya to be partners after some years of our 'not quite admitted-committed relationship'. Since then Kurain has been my second home base, and Maya insisted I join her in some of her own training and meditations. She tipped off I had some kind of spirit powers, and demanded to train me as her new disciple, and it turned out she was right. I _do_ have some kind of spirit powers, which is pretty awesome, though they're not the same kind Maya and the other people here are so famous for – for one thing, I can't channel or transform.

But this also turned out to be a kind of double-edged sword (as I'm sure Maya herself knows all too well.) Dahlia – the ghost of Dahlia – turned up here and figured out how to possess me, and we had some terrible scares where Dahlia tried to use my possessed body to stab Maya, and threw me off a cliff. We think maybe she was in league with Kristoph Gavin somehow. But that's all over now. Gavin's been executed, and Maya and Pearl said they figured out how to destroy Dahlia's external power source and put another protection charm on my Magatama. So really, I shouldn't still be worried. But Maya seems unusually stressed lately. Maybe that's it?

My hand moves to stroking her hair tenderly. "Nick burger," she slurs vaguely, before dropping silent again. It's sort of touching. (I think…)

She seems to go off by herself for even more training lately, more apart from the training she does with me. Maybe she's overdoing it? But I'm really not the expert on those type of matters…

I re-nestle my body, twining protectively around her, and slide my eyes closed.

###


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**GERMANY ~ c. 2008**_

_**KRISTOPH:**_

'_MELISSA_', read her hand-drawn name tag.

Kristoph had never thought much about women (he tended to ignore the whole issue, but on reflection, probably considered himself somewhat androgynous), but something about her was curiously alluring, so much so he seemed to have crossed the road subconsciously, his feet rerouting in her direction. He preened a lock of his golden hair absently.

'Melissa' giggled.

Kristoph sensed an atmospheric thundercloud and turned. An ugly woman with big hair was shooting deathly eye-radar in their direction.

_Alte Hexe._ Kristoph ignored her and instead his eyes were drawn into the scene behind her. There were strange looking objects littered around the small arena, an archaic board listing a program of shows and events, and huge, intricately sewn and less-intricately printed banners and buntings bearing some weird tadpole-comma laden commercial logo. His eyes centred on another little sign. 'Unlock the Power of The Universe! Be A God!'

Melissa had been speaking, Kristoph hadn't really been listening. Right now she was inviting him to attend some kind of meeting or luncheon this afternoon, upon which he could learn how to access Spiritual Powers. His eyes still stuck on the sign behind her, inspiration suddenly struck him.

He then knew that when he grew up he wished to be a deity. The fact he had no supernatural powers was irrelevant; only deception and delusion of others was required to found a cult. Silly little Klavier whined about being a rock god, but Kristoph knew real deities were better. Whatever Melissa was simpering about now was all a load of made up garbage, but it didn't matter. It was past time he start studying up for adult career options - what better way to attain power and supremacy? And he'd never have to get his hands dirty or bloodstained or break a nail - all would be at his bidding and supreme control.

"_Please_ come," Melissa was begging. A strange pink fluttering object wreathed around him.

"Okay. I will attend," he ceded. A few other strange ladies were clustered like ants in the background. The big haired hag had suddenly begun to loom toward them, a fake smile pasted over her earlier hideous scowl.

"We are so DELIGHTED to have you!" she was now exclaiming. Kristoph took her in more closely. She wore a strange mystical outfit like some freak out of a fairytale, and a large pendant bearing that same weird many-comma logo (obviously the cult's symbol.) He could now read _her_ nametag, which read 'Master of Kurain'. _Was she the leader?_

She bowed to him formally, which stroked his ego. _Quite right, all should bow beneath me._ He did not return the gesture.

###

The speeches were all quite interesting. At first he made mental notes for future reference, but then he found himself swaying and trancing along with the subterranean beat and the enraptured crowd. There was a mass of delirium and confusion in which he had no idea how much or little time had passed. He got the sense several days may have, although he hadn't slept, and the complex they were in was bathed in unnatural artificial and mystical lights with no relation or access to the natural patterns of the sun. But he felt only ecstasy, and was inspired to start ritually scarring himself along with everyone else for the Initiation Rite.

He'd quite forgotten his original motivations to be there, and would have moved to the wonderful organisation's headquarters to continue this Right Path to Universe-al Power, except the 'Kurain Master' said something that suddenly made him wake up. It seemed you didn't get to be a 'god' until you were DEAD.

_Deal breaker._ When the other converts were swaying praisefully onto the minibus to travel to the next destination, he slipped discreetly through a hole in the barbed-wire fence, cursing the cult furiously as it tore his flesh and made him bleed. This brought him further to his senses. _We have been locked in, but the organisation has no money - they couldn't even rent somewhere with proper security! Look how run down this dump is!_

And the Kurain Master had been a terrible speaker, he realised as he distastefully brushed the dirt off his jacket. The other woman, High Mystic Patricia, had never broken the spell, but the incompetent leader just awoke all from the dream. _Well, not all. Dummkopfs! Like cattle drawn to Stierscheiße!_

His glasses flashed poison. _I have BROKEN A NAIL!_

Someone _will_ pay.

###

_**AZAKURAIN**_ _**- (Iris' Initiation Channelling ~Sept 2027) **_

**KRISTOPH: **

It was a relief to finally be channelled. Kristoph had read about these nutters in _Oh!Cult!_, back in the jail, it seemed people connected with the Azakurain cult had given him the demon scar back in Germany, and he was overjoyed when one of them turned up at his cell one day trying to 'convert' him.

He had played his cards well, feigning resistance to the 'conversion', and as she got more desperate she, as he predicted, used more of her enticements, explaining that if members did enough that pleased the Order and spirits, they were exalted to gods upon death.

This was far more pleasing to his ear than that tedious drivel of the Haza/Kurain nun, who'd only ever droned on about being 'respected'. It was after she'd confirmed that Kristoph himself could be considered a god if he joined and did enough in the Order, that he revealed the Mark, explained before unjustified incarceration he'd been a high ranking member of the overseas branch, and that he could both channel and had butterfly familiars, which the jail had taken. She queried him further about these, and all he said was correct. Since butterfly familiars were a strict secret only known to qualified members, therefore it must be true he was a member of the overseas branch!

Kristoph wasn't sure it was true he'd become a god, but it didn't matter, as long as the _cult_ thought he was. He knew the silly backward parts like Kurain venerated the ghosts of esteemed ancestors, though it was more respect than deification. But clearly at some point the leaders of the cult at Azakurain had wanted greater posthumous glorification of themselves, and the carrot had eventually expanded to encompass other 'esteemed' members of the cult upon death (though of course recognition of your deification was contingent on how often, if ever, you were channeled for consultation, so the leaders and their favoured were still effectively the highest 'gods'. Although one of the lures of the cult was anyone might be promoted to 'god' status upon death, in practice only the Master, a few high Enlightened Ones, those destined to Share for the Mark and a few other special cases actually received the designation – though the other members spent their lives jumping through hoops in the hope they would achieve this honour…)

Kristoph had lied he'd been a Chief Elder in the overseas branch (the actual leader might be famous enough to be known) and was unjustly jailed as a martyr to the Cause, only following direct instructions given to him by a channelled god-leader. And it seemed the hapless missionary had swallowed the story, judging by his current reception.

"I..it is true Ancestor!" squeaked a youngish-sounding Member. "You have been exalted!"

"Naturally." Kristoph played along. He'd feared it might take convincing, but this seemed unnecessary, the Order was unquestioning of his stated status, some had fallen on their faces, (not that he could see them) other were ranting inconherent praiseful incantations, swaying in unison.

_All is going as justified!_

"Indeed, it is true. I have been exhaulted."

"Oh, High Brother Kristoph," simpered Mystic Dora, shedding a tear such that Kristoph could even hear her snot, "it is as I encouraged, your martyrdom was not in vain!"

"Quite."

In the long, solitary musings before his execution, Kristoph had constructed a theory of how the power game in this cult worked. The leaders could make their subordinates jump through infinite hoops in hope of gaining post-humous 'god' promotion, but who was really then treated as a deity was contingent on the leaders of the day bothering to have them channelled. But conversely, if the game was played correctly whilst on Earth, past leaders could then still manipulate the thoughts and actions of the _present_ leader and followers, even from the grave.

He spectrally smirked on the genius of being of a 'foreign branch' – it effectively designated him as an impartial, neutral entity, separate from the official hierarchies and unofficial bitch-fighting which influenced which past ancestors and _whose_ guardian 'gods' got channeled, consulted and followed most often for advice.

Despite this coup, Kristoph was aware he was probably still only a minor 'god' in the pantheon in relation to more powered exalted ex-Masters. Still, as he had ascertained, for a superlative of his magnitude there were sure strategies to change this…

Other members were excitedly babbling – not to him, it seemed. "It is he – the high ranking god from the German branch! Mystic Sister, your powers and destiny must be immense!"

"Quite so," thundered Kristoph. "I have an important prophecy for the destiny of Hazakur…"

But his sacred proclamations were cut short as the immensity of Iris' powers lost connection.

###

_**KURAIN**_

**PHOENIX: **

My eyelids vibrate, whether jarred into blurred dawnlight by the traditional Kurain gong or a soft offensive object, my still-slumbered mind can't really tell.

"Nick! How _could_ you!"

"I'm s-sorry!" my heartstring tears sputter into my mouth. _(Wait… what'd I do anyway?)_ But my emotions are achingly real. Maya's eyes brim upset, and I c-can't bear to see that.

"_WHY_ DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"Huh I w.." _(Clock says 5am?…)_

"How could I _miss it_!"

Oh wait, now I remember. Last night! "But Maya, you just kinda dropped off asleep halfway, and you looked so tired and peaceful…" _(and cute, curled up on my chest)_ "I thought it's rude to wake people…"

"But the Premiere TV Special Episode! The first new one in FOUR MONTHS AND THIRTEEN DAYS! You know I've been counting down since February!"

_(No, I didn't.)_

"Maya, Maya… I set the DVD to tape it." _(Actually, I think you did beforehand, but whatever.)_ "We can watch it tonight!" _(Not again.)_

"Oh, _Nick_!" Maya's arms asphyxiate me. "But why 'night'? Why not 'now'?"

"I thought we were supposed to 'temper our resolve' under a waterfall, or flagellate under psychic stones, or meditate…"

Maya sighs. "You're turning into such a workaholic, Nick. Can't you remember how lazy you really are when it's _useful_?"

"Um…"

"How can I wait _all day_ to see if the Tomato Clan 'splattered Pink Princess' entrails to the ends of the Earth?'" Her enthuse suddenly afterthoughts: "Then I wont be able to concentrate on that client this afternoon."

_(Ewww…)_ "You have to wait longer than that anyway. The episode ended on a cliffhan…"

"AGHHH!" Maya's hands paw over my mouth. "Spoilers!"

"How about breakfast?" I suggest. (A guaranteed distracton tactic...)

"Huh? Nah, I'm not hungry."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_

"L-let's play the D-VD," I suggest, unable to deflect the shaking from my arms and voice.

Maya's eyes light delirium.

As the Samurais begin their over-the-top drone, my eyes remain as fixed on her as hers on the screen.  
>###<p>

**AZAKURAIN**

**IRIS: **

Iris tried not to pass out. Mystic Dora's stream of excitement poured forth, explaining it was requisite to have more power to channel a far flung stranger such as a god from an overseas branch, rather than the same old popular Ancestors which just hung around Hazakurain being channelled regularly which everyone had already seen – but a total stranger from the other side of the world! (The Azakuranians were all blissfully unaware Kristoph and Iris had ever met, let alone the connection of the butterfly familiar.)

And it seemed Iris had gotten more attention from the leaders from that moment on. She'd hoped to not have to channel again, but it was only a few days before the Azakurain Master decreed she would be calling on her guardian in today's Mystic Circle divination. A substandard Ancestor Guardian meant you were now considered insignificant and lacking any destiny of consequence planned by MAI and the Exalted Ones. The Destiny plans of a 'god', however, were often seen as direct guidance to the future of the entire cult. This had caught Iris off-guard – weren't the highest gods the Guardians of the Master and High elder, since they were the ones usually consulted? But she could only obey instruction, no matter how it terrified her. She'd feared she'd never repeat the exerting feat from before, but little exertion was required – only the most mild of her focus was needed before her lead butterfly ignited into glow and almost before she knew what was occurring, the Great One was again within her Mark!

###

_**KURAIN**_

**MAYA: **

"Okay!" I beam to my channelling client in the flickering light of the Channelling Chamber. "Just a moment Sir, while Mystic Phoenix makes the final arrangements."

I turn to my guard dog –oh wait, he's not there!

I whirl around as a familiar stamping emerges from behind that old screen. _Silly Nick, always so paranoid_…. Yeah okay, I _admit_ it makes me feel better!

He makes the final adjustments on the sacred branches, candles and objects, takes his place back on the mat nearby, double checks the key, TRIPLE checks the key, and finally whispers to begin.

I kneel in front of the altar, in front of the client, and close my eyes. I train my powers.

I keep training them, long and hard.

I can't find this damn ghost anywhere! Oh, I sense a few others, ones I _don't_ want to channel. I adjust things at the altar (trying in vain to focus different levels of radiation).

I sense a twitch from Nick's mat as a Sacred Branch slips out of my fingers and clatters to the floor.

_Calm down! Focus! _

I hastily shove it back in. Stupid sticks, they're mostly props anyway...

_Right. Try again. _

I keep my back turned to the client. I can't see him with my eyes closed, but I don't wanna look. It's surely off-putting. _He can think I'm doing something important at the altar. _I sneak one eye open for another surreptitious glance at the photo of his Dear Mother Mrs Eric in hope it'll help me ID her signal better.

I return to the familiar projecting of my senses. There are the signals, in a blurred distance where I can't tell yet what or who they are. Got to pinpoint them into focus... But it's hard to fight through a steadily increasing dead weight in my head.

BAM! I actually jerk as it's like I'm hit with a rock. I'm going to open my eyes, when I realise there is no rock. The explosion is nothing but a splitting headache. And that sudden agony in the pit of my stomach... it appears I just sagged forward in some kind of weak exhaustion...

_It's okay._ Nick once told me that clients wouldn't mind these type of 'delays' as they have no idea they are delays. It's like a show. But _I_ know! It's bad enough with all those people thinking we're frauds... my mother a fr... _No, not thinking of that now!_

I straighten off the horrible splintery altar and try again. I clear my mind of nothing but the powers and the spirits. I visualise myself as not trapped in this chamber with an impatient client, but on a distant, spiritual plane, the walls dissolved away. Infinite space and time extend in their place. Who knows how real it is and who cares, 'cause it _feels _like it is.

I focus on the image of the client's mother and what kind of supernatural signature it might translate to. The still blurred signals of unidentified 'spirits' are starting to return to the forefront of my perception. I try to search for a likely signal in the blurred spiritual mass.

I search further, nearer, but I can't find anything. I get more desperate. I try to focus in on a target - any target, even one I don't want to channel - but I can't get past the distant, combined mess. It's like my long-range E.S.P. is fuzzy and draining. Using it is giving me a splitting headache I'm having trouble tolerating, and I'm actually feeling faint, like I might collapse. _Damn it!_

_Refocus. Try to look for Sis_.

I won't channel her or speak to her, it'll just set a bearing in training my focus, like a warm-up. Kinda insulting though - I haven't had to use that tactic for many, many years. I'm the Master! I'm not some snivelling little girl still crying for her sister whenever she's in trouble!

_Damn it. WHERE IS SHE?_

And does my head ever hurt! I force my fingers down, which have been rubbing it absently. I resist the urge to bury my face in my palms. It's starting to look bad to the client, surely. _And even if it isn't, I'm wasting their time._

"A moment, Mr Eric!" I beckon to Nick, and we collude in a corner.

"Nick! I, um, can't find the ghost yet!"

"Well. Um, maybe the person is still alive?"

"I don't think so. If they were, they'd be 115." I fill with the relief of elation. "But hey! I guess you're right! Is this a record?"

"No, Maya. I don't think that's likely." Nick's eyes are set in boring seriousness. "Guess the ghost is, um, just hard to find." Nick wouldn't have a clue how to channel, and his eyes drop that clueless air self-deprecatingly. It doesn't make me feel better though. My heart drops. _I should have found it by now! If I was going to._ It just confirms my fears, my powers seem to be irritatingly weak lately, no matter how much I train. Am I getting sick? Too old? Nah, I can't be too _old_, there's channellers who are 80 here.

"N..Nick. Um, is there any way you could get P-Pearly to have a go? Don't let anyone else know!" I'm embarrassed, I can't meet his eyes.

Nick saunters back to the client, businesslike. "The Master has identified your spirit, and seen it's one best channelled by one of our specialists for that type," he improvises in a convincing manner. Mr Eric seems to buy it. _Thanks,_ _Nick._

I stay in the chamber, rigid with a pasted smile. If anyone saw me just leave it might look suspicious. But I kinda feel as wooden and dead as the heavy walls. I don't feel up to small talk, so I pretend to be attending to a load of old candles and incense. I try to ignore Mr Eric's pointed glance at his watch.

Thankfully, the rumble of the door soon signals Nick and Pearly's return. I move strategically to a nearby mat so it looks like I'm doing something (since Nick is sitting there in the same position on the opposite side of the room.) Maybe the client thinks it's something to do with the actual ritual. Of course, it isn't. But Nick seems to know more about magic shows or performance arts these days... if the client is happy, it will be good business. (Or at least not bad business with complaining about delays to _Oh!Cult!_...)

And the real channelling ritual begins.

I mask my trepidation. What will we do if there's something weird about this ghost and Pearly can't channel her either? Out of the corner of my eye I keep a wary watch on _her_ closed eyes and supreme, serene face of focus.

But almost right away, there's that blur of flashing spirit power, upon which all observers are forced to close their eyes, and next we know, an ugly hybrid is instead present on the mat.

"M-m-Mother?"

"Gen? _GEN!_ What _is_ this? Where am I?"

I feel so pathetic. For some reason I am not distracted by Mr Eric's touching reunion with his mother, some distant part of me just feels far away and empty, and I spend much of the time pretending to examine my Magatama. I don't even feel better when the ghost starts screeching and arguing in the supposed pitfalls of family reunions.

_You're not jealous. Grow up already!_

After time that seems interminable, the spirit leaves and Pearly's usual form returns. I dodge her gaze. Lucky the _client_ should have no idea anything was up. I know Pearly will cover for me and won't tell – but it's sure not something you want getting out!

We all go through the polite formalities with the client, then excuse ourselves and depart, Nick charging off in the direction of Fey Manor. I don't have much choice but to follow, and follow more as he takes us into the Master's Wing.

I turn to Nick's hand resting on my shoulder.

"You okay? You d-didn't look so good." His eyes are not mocking (as I feared) but kind.

"I…" I'm ready to deny… but give up to another wave of fatigue. "I have a headache."

"A painkiller?" He's turning for the bathroom.

"No! I can _cope_!" We don't take them here, anyway, they interfere with E.S.P. and you're supposed to be able to take a little pain! I then feel guilt at the ferocity of my snarl –he _was_ just trying to help- but Nick seems unconcerned. He's now laying his hand on my forehead – I guess to check for fever. His face signals a no.

'W-what am I going to do Nick? I ca-can't let it get out I'm losing my p-powers!" I finally let slip my distress.

"Huh? Not doing one channelling isn't 'losing your powers'. Aren't you being a bit hard.."

"No! They've been pathetic lately! They're still there but they're, like.. Weak!" I gesture in annoyance. (Even more annoyance that the shouting and gesturing's made the world's balance go askew.) A few tears of frustration irritatingly squeeze out my eyes.

Nick's eyes flash increasing concern, but his arms surround me comfortingly. "It's fine – I'm sure they'll come back! In the meantime I'm sure we can cover for you. Didn't you lose them once before?"

"Y-yeah, but that was because I DIDN'T TRAIN! I've been t-training and training, but they d-don't…"

"Then maybe you just need a rest."

I pout, defeated. I _hate _seeming weak! I want to argue, but I'm so tired, I'd rather just lie down and sleep, which kinda contradicts my argument. I collapse my heavy head against Nick. "Lie down," I direct. Nick complies and slides us to the bed and soon I'm gratefully obliterated by sleep.

###

And when my eyes do reopen, it's into Nick's worried pupils.

"H-how do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay. Really!"

"I-I made you something." He holds it bashfully forth. Clearly his best attempt at a home-cooked burger.

I could do better myself, but it's the thought that counts, right? "That's really sweet!"

"I-is five enough?"

"It'll do," I cede graciously through a mouthful.

I show my gratitude by gobbling them down as fast as possible, being sure to lick the plate after. Nick's still watching me carefully.

"I'm fine, really!" I emphasise amid chews. "My headache is gone, and I feel much better!" Increasing relief is flooding his eyes. Plates empty, I start scrambling in preparation to heave myself out.

Nick finishes shaking the crumbs from the sheet and slides in next to me. "No. I really think we should stay in bed."

"No! I'm _fi_…" My words are smushed out by Nick's lips pressing into mine.

I don't resist.

As I fall for him, like the first time, I'm reassured. Nick's feelings for me don't change whether or not I can channel.

But everyone elses' do.

###

* * *

><p><em>Notes: If my German is wrong it's Google Translate's fault, but Kristoph isn't saying anything very nice anyway :) Old hag, idiot, and 'Like cattle drawn to bulls***'.<em>

_That's Morgan pretending to be 'Kurain Master' in the 'Flashback' to Kristoph's adolescence, obviously. This is the 'trip overseas' Mystic Miranda was referring to her, Morgan, Dahlia and Mystic Patricia taking in Chapter 1. Dahlia had already left 'overseas' due to the diamond incident as described in 3-4. But as Mystic Miranda recounted, Morgan refused to reconcile with Dahlia as being anything but worthless, despite the Mystics' attempts._

_As for Kristoph, he did indeed get dirty, bloodstained, AND break a nail._


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_**AZAKURAIN**_ _**~Nov 2027 **_

_**IRIS: **_

It had been a Miracle!

Iris was channelling The High Kristoph for consultation in the Mystic Circle, from inside her Mark, as per usual. Then the High Kristoph had cleverly figured out how to move from the Mark out into her arm, and her arm had Changed, then a minute later, she'd lost consciousness. Then – the other Enlightened Ones swore it was true! - then her body had Transformed into that of The High Kristoph! It seemed she had inherited the genetic capacity to Transform after all!

Mystic Patricia later explained what had happened. Other people in Azakurain, who had some of the genes from MAI but not enough to do a Kurain-style Transformation Channelling where they forcibly swapped souls, could Transform in the way Iris had after the spirit had already entered the body through their special method with the Mark. Then the spirit could move out into the rest of the body, and if the genetic capacity was in the body, switch on the transformation as per usual! "You see, dear, we think cases like yours don't have those silly extra genes which allow you to drag the spirit directly into your body and swap souls. Some of our Mystics remain conscious even during the Transformation, whilst the spirit is in their body. People like you who fall asleep, I don't know if you just are still there but unconscious, or if you also soul-swap like the pretentious Kurainian practice. Who cares if it gets the job done?"

Iris was a bit petrified in hindsight, but it hadn't been as bad as she expected – if she was unconscious, she didn't know about it to be scared! Besides, this feat had given her a major status promotion – only a select few still alive had Transformed into a god Venerated Ancestor. These individuals had their blessings and destiny discussed far more often during the because they were of such great status. (Iris did NOT stumble on the cynical thought this was because transformation channellings were more interesting a spectacle.) Sure enough, The High Kristoph was declared by one of the higher Enlightened Ones to be consulted in the very next Mystic Circle. Iris was terrified she'd fail this time, but Transforming didn't seem to require much work at all; The High Kristoph seemed well able to handle all of the actual work by himself (Iris silently praised this magnanimous blessing.) She of course fell unconscious, but when she awoke, the place was in utter chaos. It seemed that The High Kristoph had bespake an important Prophecy!

###

The high Enlightened Ones had allowed her to channel The High Kristoph into her hands to hear the words herself.

"The Ancients have foresawn your exalted destiny, Mystic Sister! One will come whose union will produce the Rightful Heir, and reunite the severed children of Master MAI and AMI again under one rightful figurehead. The Great One does not desire her identity severed!"

"S-Servered?" whispered Iris, eyes bowed to the Great One. "But I thought.."

"MAI, AMI, it is of no account. As it is quoted: 'I have many names, but the Eternal Founder, is one and the same. I AM.'" (Kristoph would have smirked if he were more than a spirit. He knew the Azakurainians were still smarting from being excommunicated from association with Kurain by Master Maya and being forced to change their purported founder to MAI to avoid confusion and bad publicity.)

"The next Master of Azakurain, the rightful leader of the Line of AMI MAI, will return the lost children of Kurain under her butterfly wings!"

"W..what about Master Maya?"

Kristoph still smarts with the indignity of evil Master Fey's defeat of him on Earth.

"Eternal Vengeance is Mine, saith the Exalted Ancestral Ones." (_One._) "Maya Fey has angered the Ancestral Ones with her disobedience and disregard of destiny."

Anybody who made him – Kristoph – lose face, must be destroyed! This was a nice opener for revenge. As for Wright, bringing him within access of the Butterfly Order associates could only offer opportunities.

"You, Mystic Sister, have pleased the Ancestral Ones with your faith and dedication. Your years of tests, trials and purgatory are now drawing to a close."

"It is the Predestined Will of Master MAI and the Ancestors, which will not be thwarted by the misguided and fallen much longer!"

Then The High Kristoph bespake the most amazing thing Iris had ever heard.

"You will bear the next Heir and Master of Azakurain And Kurain, through your spiritually-destined union with Mystic Phoenix Wright!"

Iris fainted.

When the other Enlightened Ones had finally revived her, she queried The High Kristoph "B-but Mystic Phoenix seems to be with Mystic Maya Fey?"

"It has been predestined as the will of the Ancestors and AMI MAI herself that this partnership of yourself and Mystic Phoenix is correct. Mystic Maya Fey directly defies the spirits by continually trying to meddle with AMI MAI's decided destiny, with evil spells and amulets and leading him astray. But the Great Ancestor will triumph!"

And in future consultations The High Kristoph outlined more of this atrocity of the evil fallen Fey clan flagrantly defying the will of the spirits and disrupting Mystic Feenie's true MAI-determined destiny. It was essential, he emphasised, that Kurain be rescued from the corrupt, AMI MAI-disregarding leadership of the Feys, and this would occur when the prophesised Heir was born to become the Master of both orders and thus the lost children of Kurain were again saved. Many terrible things were said by both The Great One and the other Enlightened Ones about Mystic Maya, Mystic Misty and Cousin Mia, and their evil and wilful disobedience of the spirits' will of fate, never consulting them to guide their actions. It was only due to their terrible actions, Kristoph explained, that the predestined union with Feenie to produce the Rightful Heir had not occurred yet. She spent a lot of her free time mulling over the Great One's thrilling and chilling words of truth.

_### _

_**KURAIN**_

_**PHOENIX**_ _**: **_

"Nick, you're cold," smiled Maya.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too! You keep on shaking and there are icicles stuck to your hair spikes!" She snapped one off.

"Hey! Leave my hair alone!"

"See!"

"Maya, why are you so happy? You keep grinning like you're about to burst over some secret."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"See!"

"Oh, fine, not much. I managed to get rid of Mystic Miranda for another whole month."

"Oh good.. wait, you're still smirking suspiciously, is there something else?"

"I have a lovely surprise for us! I figured we've done enough freezing and hard training lately, so we're going to a nice, tropical beach getaway! It was supposed to be going to be a surprise," she pouted, "but YOU ruined it!"

_Awesome timing when that old hag can't complain! _

_### _

The trip exceeded my wildest expectations.

Maya chose a really great location for once, beautiful gently-warm beaches with dainty tropical palm forests and serene rolling waters.

Then she told me to get down on one knee, and then Maya proposed marriage to me, can you believe it!

I gulped a 'Yes' and Maya flattened me to the ground. Once we'd finally disentangled our lips we both shed a few tears of pure emotion, and I shed a few more noting that Maya had had the forethought to spread the ground with a silk cloth before she proposed so my hair isn't even full of sand. After a very long time clutched together we rise to our feet.

"Thank you, Nick!" Another tear runs from Maya's delirious eye. " Oh, I'm so excited!" She peers at my watch. "Quick, get back in the hut and write your vow, hurry up, the celebrant's in an hour."

"WHAAT?"

"Well, I can't wait a second longer!"

"I-Isn't a bit sudden? People stay engaged for years or months, spend ages planning a huge wedding.."

Maya's eyes droop, but she replasters a smile to her face. "Well okay, if you need time then to get cold feet, Nick. But we've known each other 12? years already, wasn't it long enough?"

"No, it's j-just… won't everybody feel ripped off we don't have some huge celebration?"

"We can have a 'Just Married" party later. Look, let me explain, Nick!"

Maya told me there would be endless stupid rituals to go through, a traditional wedding with all kinds of weird blessings and divinings, and all the silly elders would want to approve it, and pray to the spirits for signs it was properly fated. She didn't say anything, but I know a few of them still don't like me and would probably try to 'curse' the wedding with some superstitious idiocy.

"Then they'll try to set it on some stupid date as far away as possible which is supposed to be lucky or something. And – of course – your name would legally be changed to Phoenix Fey."

"W-wait just a second, I didn't say 'yes' to that too, did I?"

"Well _I_ can't change my surname, it's definitely not ever allowed as I'm Master of the Fey Clan. But _I_ say you can keep your surname if you _really_ want, Nick. Or change it to Fey-Wright or something…"

"But an _hour_? Maya, I look terrible,"

"I think you look great,"

"…my hair is a mess,"

"There's time to do it!"

"…and I have nothing to wear."

"I already bought you a lovely blue tux."

"I thought tuxes were supposed to be black?"

"Blue is your favourite colour."

"What are you wearing, Maya?"

"Why does it matter? We're just going to take it off after."

_Oh right… _

###


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_**AZAKURAIN**_

_**IRIS:**_

Iris soon regained the faith despite Feenie being apparently oblivious to all her minor Supernatural Seduction techniques during her 'travelling nun' stays in Kurain.

Sighing dreamily, she flicked another page of her favourite classic romance novel, a wonderous tale. The main protagonist, a silent, gentle maiden back before the Industrial Revolution, did, thought and said very little throughout the 500 pages until miraculously marrying the object of her desires in the wonderful ending, her rivals having shot themselves in the foot in their cart accidents and soforth (despite the heroine's total lack of proactiveness or inner or outer dialogue.)

Patience was definitely a virtue, one which was surely well respected by the Ancestors.

The wonderful destined prophecy had never been given an actual date, perhaps it was intended to occur not right away but in a few years, maybe even when Iris was in her forties – people still could become mothers then.

She knew Feenie still had feelings for her – see how he'd stammered and been so shy when she saw him before in Fey Manor!

Her usual daydream rolled forth, of her and Feenie romantically married in a little house with a picket fence…

Disconcert suddenly interrupted; the wonderful prophecy had merely foretold their union producing the Heir to be next Master of Kurain And Azakurain, not marriage.

She'd have to ask permission from the elder Enlightened Ones to query the spirits further on this point, it was a grey area. The Kurain half was definitely a problem, in the historic unenlightened times of backward isolation, the Master often didn't marry, but had a harem of possibly short stands with lovers as she chose, it being left to the spirits to determine the resulting heir. (Superstition had never quite caught up with the switch to marriage and thus the traditionals went crazy trying to forecast the one 'right' opportunity instead of the usual method of odds with many candidates.) Azakurain, on the other hand, was far more enlightened than narrow-minded Kurain, since they respected other powers men were equal members and about a third of their Mystics indeed were male, an Azakuranian prophecy _surely_ included a romantic marriage to Feenie.

She had to admit the premature seduction techniques were possibly not the methods intended by the Ancestors – although they were considered perfectly acceptable at Azakurain. Part of the initiation vows of any medium in the Kurain and Hazakurain Orders was to only use the powers in the service of the departed and others, not merely for that kind of direct personal gain - however these techniques seemed to be undiscovered by those Orders anyway. But being in the service of the Venerated Ancestor by channelling him to use his will to help bring her destiny about, that was the type of sacrifice in service of others Iris, and the ancestors, surely respected and was truly a unanimously moral act.

Still, the fact that Feenie was so oblivious to Destiny did disquiet Iris, enough that her Mystic Sisters had commented on her distress in the Sharing Circle and demanded she air her troubles.

"I..it's nothing," Iris had whispered. "I'm f-fine, really.."

"Nonsense!" roared Mystic Miranda. "I saw you roaming around Kurain like a wet sock! That's not the attitude I expected from someone on a Destined Mission from The High Kristoph!"

The words dried altogether from Iris' mouth in recoiled terror at her glare.

"Shh," hissed Mystic Patricia, a bony claw dragging Mystic Miranda's looming form backward from her place on the next Sacred Mat around the circle. She then addressed Iris directly. "Come on dearie, we know something went wrong.."

Iris didn't want to share, but the Sharing Circle rules demanded it, and things would merely get worse again if she was cursed for disobeying them.

"I-it's all my fault. I'm too w-weak..."

"Of course not, Rissie!" exclaimed Mystic Dora. "_You_ are weak, but your Guardian is strong! You must only be in absolute submission to his service, and he will manifest your Destiny with the strength of His powers!"

"B- b..."

No sound came out so Iris tried again.

"B-but I tried every single one of the Supernatural Seduction techniques, even with the strength of Da-m-my Familiar, many times, but d-dear Feenie was just oblivious! It was like they never even happened!" A tear squeezed from her eye.

"Oh, stop snivelling," snapped Mystic Miranda. "He was probably with that evil Fey woman, was he not, Mystic Pretender Master Maya? _That_ was the problem."

"N-no," choked out Iris, keeping her eyes on the encouraging ones of Mystic Dora to extract the will to rebut Mystic Miranda, "I t-tried them many times when he was al-lone, nowhere near Mystic Maya! Even when his resistance was weakened, under the w-waterfall or the spirit ice!" Her eyes began a full-scale bawl.

"And there was no effect whatsoever?"

"N-n-none!"

"I know what has happened," declared Mystic Miranda with a face like thunder. "I detect supernatural meddling. That evil Mystic Maya has cursed him, and I thi- the Ancestral Ones have informed me how! Their Divine Message is suddenly clear!"

"And remember The High Kristoph's own Message, dearie," interjected Mystic Patricia. "He Divinely Spake that Mystic Maya had used 'evil spells and amulets to lead Mystic Phoenix astray!'"

"Y-yes! Precisely!" cried Mystic Miranda. "From this and my own Divined Prophecies I have received from my Guardian and the Kurain Ancestors, it is all clear. In fact, they have Shown me the exact Evil Amulet of which the High Kristoph himself prophesised! Did Mystic Phoenix seem to have a Magatama with him, Mystic Sister? If not it could well have been concealed..."

"No-no," admitted Iris, "his Magatama was strung right around his neck! It was green," she recalled, eyes screwing in recollection.

"The Ancestral Magatama!" Iris' body was thrown backward at the ferocity of Mystic Miranda's sudden screech. "An evil atrocity which Mystic Maya had no right to give!"

"Quite," snarled Mystic Patricia, her encouraging eyes sudden chips of demonic ice, "we- I mean, the Venerated Ancestors know exactly what happened!

"AMI herself and the spirits of Kurain are ANGERED!" agreed Mystic Miranda in tandem unison. "They have told us of this horror before! Many years ago, before she was even Pretender Master, Mystic Maya illegally 'gifted' Mystic Phoenix with the Ancestral Magatama, in intent of wielding her evil control of him for her own purposes and subverting Destiny!"

"She has surely put a spell of bondage on it," Mystic Patricia agreeably fumed, "as he has been brainwashed to her subservient service from this time, allowing her to defy the Fate as the Ancestors and AMI MAI willed it!"

"And the Ancestral Magatama was not hers to give! We-I mean, AMI herself has willed it illegal. As we know, Mystic Maya's Destiny was not to be Master but Mystic P...um, anyway!"

"Yes," agreed Mystic Patricia, eyeing Mystic Miranda alone, "all did do awry at _that_ point, did it not? Anyway," she continued, turning back to Iris, "there is surely an evil spell Mystic Maya has put in the Ancestral Magatama, and that is what is blocking your Powers in service of The High Kristoph! But if so, there's an easy way around that, isn't there?"

Iris couldn't for the life of her think what it was.

Observing her blanked stare, Mystic Miranda snapped "Take it away from him, of course!"

Iris' body began shaking frenetically at the thought of this precedentedly - insurmountable task, and her muscles must have given way as she had felt herself sagged to the floor.

###

Of course all events subsequently had been a haze, but the Mystics had kindly summarised again to her all that had occurred, which Iris recounted rote-ly in her mind like a sacred text at every opportunity.

Mystic Miranda and Mystic Patricia (both experts on Kurain) had figured it out! Dear silly Feenie had been blocked these past 10 or so years from his MAI-destined path by the evil powers in Cousin Maya's Magatama, it holding him in a kind of bondage from then on and using its evil powers to ward off the spirits' desired path of Fate, along with other rightful powers such as Iris' minor Seduction techniques.

This, they decided, must be part of the true meaning of The High Kristoph's earlier proclamation in the Prophecy of "evil spells and amulets."

Mystic Patricia had then suggested maybe Iris could take the Magatama away from Feenie for a while, freed from Cousin Maya's evil 'protection' powers maybe then her Seduction Powers would work. Iris had almost fainted at the horror of how this situation would surely again turn out.

But this distress now made her see in hindsight that it did _indeed_ sound like the kind of problem to befall poor Feenie, what with how obsessed and confused he used to be over that bottle! Furthermore, she soothed herself, she was not the same weak person she had been then. Well, she _was_, but now she was also given strength and guidance, very literally, from AMI MAI and the Ancestors whenever she was enacting their will for destiny!

They had then asked The High Kristoph for clarification, (he had benevolently manifested in her Mark, despite her weakened state, with his High Powers) and indeed it was So! The only reason Feenie was not already with Iris as had been destined, was that his life had been manipulated by Master Fey's evil amulet Magatama and the evil powers she herself put in it, right from the point she gave it to him.

Yes, the memory was returning, the chilling scene had indeed been just as the Mystic Sisters said...

"Ask your Guardian, Iris!" nudged Mystic Patricia.

Iris' thoughts had wavered hazily, choking in the billowing incense fumes. It was true the greater strength of The Great One and her Butterfly Familiar magnanimously made up for her weak limitations and the Mark Channelling now required little effort on her part, but with her current state of overwhelm and shock, even this had been taxing.

"O Great One," she had managed to croak, "M-Mystic Maya gave Feenie - um, Mystic Phoenix - the Ancestral Magatama, and my seduction spells d-didn't w-work um... c-cursed"

"Speak up!"

"E-evil spells and a-amulets," she whispered.

"O High One," interjected Mystic Dora, falling on her face in reverence, "we are wondering if this is the meaning of your sacred proclamation that Mystic Maya is using 'evil spells and amulets to lead Mystic Phoenix astray!'"

"Precisely!" thundered the Great One. "In fact, her evil spell has cursed Mystic Phoenix, right from the point she gave him the Ancestral Magatama! Oh, the Pretender Fey's evil knows no bounds," the High One had sighed, "she may curse other objects in addition... Yes, dear Mystic Sister! This evil spell of bondage she has put on the Ancestral Magatama is indeed the only reason you and Mystic Phoenix are not already together as Destiny decreed!"

"Ahhhhhh!" breathed the Mystics in shocked awe.

"We should divine further information about this terrible atrocity." Mystic Patricia started nodding frenetically to Mystic Miranda's suggestion. "Indeed, I want to know more," offered Mystic Dora.

Iris didn't feel very well, especially since this new terrible revelation of Feenie's latest dangerous object saga, but thankfully The High Kristoph was by now so acclimatised to her Mark that it took far more effort to cause his spirit to leave rather than allow it to stay. (In fact, she couldn't recall actually ever making his spirit leave on her own will, but why would she want to?)

So, eager for further information, Iris had continued to channel The Great One in her Mark whilst Mystic Patricia, Mystic Miranda and the other members fell into a ritual Divining Trance, in which they together determined the Truth of what had happened in the past. The butterflies in the pit of Iris' stomach shivered in reverent fear as her mind rolled back to _that_ scene, her body beginning to shake against her conscious will in recollection.

One of the lower-ranked Enlightened Ones had surreptitiously flicked the switch of the Blessed CD Player, and the dirge-like tones of a rhythmic, consistent and largely subterranean beat reverberated through the circle. Iris' exact memory of events was blurred, but there was no blurring of the intensity of rapture as she had swayed and silently mouthed the words of praise as her surrounding Mystic Sisters screamed them, or Mystic Patricia's supernatural cry as she was seized with the Divine Knowledge of the Past from her Guardian and the Spirits Of Kurain, a message straight from AMI MAI herself!

And thus the Truth of the Past was divinely spake from the tranced body of Mystic Patricia! It was truly a miraculous Truth straight from AMI MAI, because unlike some of the Divined Messages, (which required vast amouts of expert interpretation) it had been explicitly clear! Master Maya had disregarded the wills of the spirits and destiny and instead run off to meddle in human legal affairs like her mother, performing spiritually unapproved acts like cursing Feenie with the Ancestral Magatama. (Iris' legs shook in horror even recalling and her hands dropped her book, but she couldn't pick it up.)

"ANGERED! I AM ANGERED!" The Supernatural Message had thundered amid the smoke! "Like her mother and sister before her, Master Maya's mind has been poisoned by the Earthly corruption of human Law! The Curse of the Fallen House of Fey! She defies the instruction and will of the Spirits for her Destiny, and uses this atrocity of Earthly trickery to defy MY Fate and Plans! The Line of Misty has forever been corrupted from MY favour!"

Thus, (as the Divine Message from AMI had explained), Mystic Maya continued the evil blocking of destiny begun by the elder Fey sister when _she_ disregarded the Spirits' plan for her life to be Master and instead pursued the evil of Corrupt Human Law (in direct defiance of the spirits), then ripped Feenie from her side and brainwashed him into also pursuing this Fallen path! Maya Fey herself was never destined by the spirits to be Master, Mia had been their chosen destined candidate.

"I sent a Sign, that the Curse of the Mother not live on in the Daughter, but the Feys disregarded my direction instruction! I blessed Mia Fey with the powers to succeed as Master, but she evilly abdicated from my Will and defied her Destiny to pursue the evil Earthly trickery and forgery of that which is called Human Law! Lured by the very Fall of her mother before her!"

Mia herself was lured astray by this evil temptation all due to the Abdication of Misty Fey, an insult against the will of the spirits, A Fall caused by also falling prey to the wiles of the ultimate evil, the corrupt human Justice System. The only justice and law of precedent was the will, destiny and guidance of the Ancestors!

###

Iris continued pouring over the 'truth' every waking moment for weeks after, especially as consultation-channellings and trance-divinings further reinforced and refined the pieces of the puzzle.

Iris didn't think Cousin Mia had been evil – just misguided. She had disobeyed the spirits and her fated destiny by abdicating and defying her true path – Iris knew from the communal trances what was supposed to have happened. Cousin Mia had been blessed by the spirits with the most powers and designated by the Venerated Ancestors and AMI MAI as predestined to succeed as Master, but she had openly defied them. Mystic Maya was never supposed to have been Master! It had not been Ami and the spirits' will! Iris knew that Mia's disregard for the spirit's plan was understandable and was all caused by Misty being too weak and also defying the spirits by abdicating.

Iris flinched. She knew she also suffered from severe weakness and it was her own personal weakness which had prevented her from fulfilling the ancestors' destiny for her life thus far – it was all her fault she'd messed up with Feenie and let him be led astray down the wrong path by errant Cousin Mia instead! The destiny planned by the Venerated Ancestors, revealed in the Communal Trance had been this: Mia Fey (who had the most powers) to succeed as Master after Misty Fey, then the heir of herself and Mystic Phoenix to become Master after. It was only the defiant actions, against the will of the spirits, of Cousin Mia, her mother and, yes, her own weakness, that had prevented this from occurring. But there was still time to make up for her sins and please the spirits! The fact Feenie had been 'disbarred' from any more of that terrible lawyer thing that had led Misty and Mia down the wrong path was surely a Sign from the spirits, a deliberate act of mercy to save him back to the Predestined Path. The Venerated Ancestor Spirit had said so, and that he himself had supernaturally effected this merciful rescue! He had then been martyred directly for this Cause, murdered by the corrupt evil at odds with the will of the spirits that called itself human Law!

'Law', the poison temptation in defiance of the wills of the spirits! It had murdered her mother, it had murdered her sister, it had led Misty and Mia and Feenie astray! It had forced her to endure trial in a cruel cell for six lonely months!

Real truth and justice was the path of the spirits, obeying their wills and enacting their infinite forgiveness.

She clasped her hands to her heart as she recalled today's Sharing Circle ritual where she'd admitted her fear and sorrow over the fate of her mother and sister and whatever eternal sadness had befalling their tragic afterlife. And the others had consulted, and had come up with such a reassuring conclusion!

"Your mother was sadly misguided, but at her core enacting the will of the Venerated Ancestors against the sinister mundane evil of corrupt Law. I am sure Ancestor MAI has enveloped her in her butterfly wings of forgiveness!"

It was the answer she'd been searching for, for the first time Iris found peace and closure on the tragedy of her mother and a little more comfort on the matter of her sister. And it would not be in vain! Iris' heart swelled. Morgan's line would carry on the Master lineage after all, it was destiny! Morgan's fatal error was not realising the spirits' candidate was her firstborn – she had, actually, come out before dear Dahlia – and ignoring the message of the Enlightened Ones at Azakurain due to her impassioned fury over being slighted at the blinkered and narrow-focused Kurain!

And yes also, Morgan's vice of selfishness, still blinded by wanting the Master position for herself and thus not seeing the spirits' path of her destined reward being later through the lineage of her daughter or granddaughter, but Iris knew better, understanding one's own desires are best fulfilled by sacrifice and dedication to another!

Her heart leapt, it was beyond her wildest fantasies, but it was as if she could already feel the daughter in her arms, the true and destined future heir!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**KURAIN**

_**PHOENIX : **_

"Hey! That's a weird angle. It's – what's the word – unflattering! She looks twice as ugly as usual!"

Maya and I are reviewing the footage we took from bugging the Kurain Board Elders' secret 'meetings' with our deviant miniature spy camera.

"I can't see! Nick, this is a terrible mo…"

"Shut up, it's the sound that's important! Agh!" I hit the rewind. "That was important!"

Now I can see why Maya wanted to elope. (Well, apart from it being really hot and romantic.)

As Maya explained to me earlier, these backward residents have demanded to 'query the spirits' for the 'validity' and approval of our pairing and whether it will produce a good or bad fateful outcome – they think it's pretty important since, as Master, the entire lineage of the Fey Clan is potentially at stake.

I replay. Maya's head is in the way, glued as if it's a Samurai Special (TV always has a hypnotic effect on her, no matter what the program) but it's the words that are prescient, so ignoring the image actually enhances my concentration. I'm having trouble not shouting objections and arguing though…

The string of logic is kinda hard to follow. That old crone, Mystic Miranda and a few others, keep babbling about some divining or prophecy they received contacting the spirits over my 'Fate', and 'Destined Union'.

I was really confused as to why they're so obsessed with me and _MY_ 'destiny', so Maya told me that since I am myself a 'powerful' (I feel my chest puff out) Kurain acolyte and member of the Order, they think they have a right independently to mess around divining my appropriate fated 'destiny', irrespective of Maya.

"What the HELL?" I had spat, "they can't really 'spiritually disapprove' our marriage?"

"Of course not! Only a few are even backward enough to still believe in that garbage, the main problem is they'll spend ages arguing among themselves, eventually there will be a vote, the dissenters will be outnumbered, and our marriage will be given the Kurain Board and the 'spirits'' blessing."

Maya's infectious confidence which awashed me then has drained away the longer we get into the tedious garbage onscreen. Mystic Miranda and a small gaggle of Elders keep yiping about some Divined Message that my 'spiritually destined union' is not with Maya at all but (of all people) Mystic Sister Iris.

The shadow of Maya's head on the screen is growing steadily more drooping, until it suddenly jerks upright as there's an onscreen caterwaul. Another Elder has suddenly retaliated with the full scary wrath of the Feys, with the faction around her insisting that they did their _own _divining and Spiritual Consultation on Mystic Miranda's 'Prophecy'.

"Your 'prophecy', Mystic Miranda, has been superseded! Whatever Mystic Phoenix's spiritually destined Fate may have used to be, his selection with the Ancestral Magatama changed his destiny! OUR divination was explicit!"

"Garbage!" her screech rebuts. " The power of a mere Magatama merely strayed Mystic Phoenix from his path. It does not change his Fate as Ami Fey willed it! The Master was not acting on spiritual instruction…"

Mystic Miranda's soundwaves waver as some of the Elders begin raucous and mocking laughter. One of them addresses Mystic Miranda in a condescending tone.

"The Ancestral Magatama is said to have passed down from Ami Fey herself! It certainly has power of 'authority'! The Authority of the Ancestral Magatama supersedes any other 'prophecy' or 'divining' of fate! It is irrelevant what was before – the Magatama has changed Mystic Phoenix's fate! And yes – before you say – if Ami and the Magatama did not support this, then Mystic Phoenix would not be able to utilise its powers. "

"Of NO ACCOUNT! If Mystic Ami 'approved' of the ceremony, why was it not conducted under our most basal of STANDARDS! This - urgh -'union' has no Kurainian procedure of recognition whatsoever. Observe, fellow Mystics! You really think this is a ceremony capable to derive the spiritual seal of Ami Fey?"

"Hey, hey!" complains Maya. "What's that..."

"Shhh."

"What, pray tell," thunders Mystic Miranda, blurring in rage as she thrusts a printed image aloft, "is _THIS_?"

"Oooh," Mystic Martha's head blurs toward us. "In the shape of a Samurai Burger. With little Steel Samurai and Pink Princess - that's cute..."

"But where," Mystic Maudred's nearby voice roars, "is the Iron Infant?"

"They took Pearly's pictures!" growls Maya.

"Nah. Copies," I discern. "We'd have heard about it if they were taken. (The celebrant took a few pics of us and our wedding cake, which we gave copies of to poor Pearls. It's like they're glued to her hand lately.)

_Only Maya would have a cake in the shape of a burger!_

Undeterred, the Miranda crone continues. "What about this - _Disgusting_ um, image?"

A senior elder reaches and peers it toward ancient, screwing eyes.

"It appears to be Mystic Maya, eating cake out of Mystic Phoenix's mouth. Unhygienic yes, but I fail to see how this is relevant! I think we should move on to other busine.."

"WAIT!"

Maya groans as the onscreen heads all snap back to Crone Miranda.

"The union has no authority of Kurain!" the voice bombasts. "It adhered to no Kurain procedures, therefore has no recognition here. Furthermore, Mystic Maya was acting illegally with the Ancestral Magatama. It was not hers to bestow, hence any symbolism in its exchange is ANULLED."

There's an audible and growing undercurrent of mutter, which does _not_ sound conducive to us.

"And finally!" Mystic Miranda roars, apparently inspired by the disquiet. "You all know Mystic Maya was never Destined to be Master, the spirits chose her older sister, or Mystic P.."

I've leaped out of my seat, finger twitching in rage, but I'm checked by the action onscreen, which is in similar uproar.

"How DARE YOU!" spits Mystic Martha's voice. "The spirits can't predict all matters of the future! Mystic Maya is the rightful Master and her status has been validated!"

"No, Mystic Miranda, that is irrelevant," also rebuts another, more sedate Elder's voice. "We considered that particular issue of contention and tested it in _our_ divination. In the destiny that Pearl had become Master, it seems Mystic Pearl had already given HER authority to the fate change by vesting her own powers in the Magatama and approving the transaction. His destiny was set, even in the fate Mystic Pearl were Master! "

"Why no, Mystic," pixellatedly smirks Mystic Miranda, "you have an error of logic. By that reasoning, his fated destiny is a union with Mystic Pearl!"

"Oh no, it is _you_ who are mistaken," corrects Mystic Maudred's voice, "'spiritual matters' are above having to follow strings of mundane logic!"

"I'm sorry, Mystic Maudred," the grating voice shoots back. "I think the spirits didn't speak to you at all, and your own biases clouded your judgment. We all know you're obsessed with Mystic Phoenix, and obsessed with speculating on what kind of heir would be produced from a union where both parties have the Kurain Powers. And you too, Mystic Martha."

"Oh, but wouldn't you have liked to be a fly on the wall on their wedding ni.."

"MYSTIC MAUDRED!"

"Do you think he called her 'Master'?" interjects Mystic Martha, her face taking on a pinkish tinge as Mystic Miranda silences her with a face like thunder.

"Aren't you both too old for such filthy matters?"

"Too _old_?" screeches Mystic Maudred's voice. "I never even got any, my betrothed got cold feet before we even got through the first stupid marriage ritual!"

"But it will bring on the great wrath of Ami Fey and the Venerated Ancestors! Mystic Phoenix 's fated union is with Mystic Sister Iris, NOT Master Maya!"

"Over my dead body! Put it this way," Mystic Maudred's voice is snapping, "I'll pass on soon, and then you can channel me as a 'Venerated Ancestor', and ask who the spiritually fated partner is and I'll tell you. Mystic Phoenix and Master Mystic Maya are a couple written in the Fates!"

(I hit the pause as the sound is drowned out by Maya's cheering.)

"I think it's romantic she changed his destined fate by choosing her own partner with the authority of the Ancestral Magatama," Mystic Mary's voice is mumbling, her blurry head turned to Mystic Martha.

"SILENCE!"

"No, you be silent," commands another senior Elder. "We'll take a vote at the next council, but we all know you were demoted from the Chief Elder board by Mystic Maya. You act like you still think you are one!"

(The 'tape' cuts out.)

"'Fated Partner'? 'Authority of the Ancestral Magatama'?" I turn to Maya, who's back breathing in my ear. "Is any of that garbage real?"

"Of course not, Nick! All backward superstition!"

"T-then you _didn't_ choose me then with the authority of the Ancestral Magatama?"

"No!"

I feel my face fall.

Maya's eyes collide into mine. "Oh, of _course_ I chose you Nick – because I LOVE you, not because of all that Mystic Master garbage!"

"B-but Maya," I venture awkwardly, "what if it's true? What if the spirits DO 'disapprove of our union' and have punished you by taking your powers?"

"T-then that's just how it's got to be," stammers Maya. "I told you we're together. If my powers have been taken, then Pearly will succeed as Master."

The fire returns to her eyes. "Don't worry, Nick. It's just a stupid story."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_### _

**KURAIN**

**PHOENIX:**

"But I don't get why they have to 'ask the spirits' and all that garbage anyway!" I had seethed in frustration, only held in check by the capture of Maya's eyes.

"Neither do I, Nick. And it's fine. Most people here know ghosts are just dead regular people. They're to be respected and looked after as ancestors, and know stuff about the past, but it's not like they have magic powers or wisdom or future foresight on _our_ lives. And the ones who delude themselves that they do – well it's just because they're scared and can't face the fact that _nobody_ knows the future, not even the ghosts of your great ancestors."

My finger wavered limply to my side. "Oh, I get it. There's been so much turmoil and tragedy in Kurain, what with all the years of abdications and murders and falling into disrepute, they need something to cling to for a sense of security and illusion of control!"

"Exactly! Like they can somehow prevent more bad stuff happening, when it's really outside their power to do so. I feel a little sorry for them, don't you?"

"Hmm? Nah, I wouldn't go that far, when their delusions of insecurity cause _us_ so much trouble.."

I sigh in recollection. That conversation was some weeks ago. But Maya still thinks her powers aren't back to par, she seems really tired, and she hasn't been able to channel all this time. I feel responsible. Maya's so convinced she's always looking after me, I guess I forget to look after her also.

So I've gone heavy on the little things lately. More full-body massages. Making endless little extra appetising treats in case her special genes mean she's actually starving. Hoping she knows I like her whether or not she has silly powers without me having to think of some sappy way to say so. (I'm hoping 'show don't tell' works here…)

Still, the way Maya and Pearl are always having long and intense discussions when they think I'm not around makes me feel there's more to this that they're not telling me. 'Spirit medium business', Maya claimed. I admit I'm not much help in that stuff, but still, it's getting to me!

Worst possible timing, too, with me about to leave for an extended stay in the city with Trucy. It's been planned for ages. I was kinda hoping Maya could come with me, but of course no way does she want to stop her training regime lately with her powers apparently on the wane. I'm not game to push that issue – logic is on her side of the argument (for once) and nothing but silly emotion on mine.

"Maya, you'd tell me if you had some kind of problem or something, wouldn't you?" I venture. "I know there's something secret you and Pearls are so desperate to discuss…" _And it doesn't look like a fun surprise. _

Maya's face becomes a little guilty – she knows how much I hate secrets!

"Nick, really. We haven't figured anything out yet, so we wouldn't know what to tell you. When we do I will, I pr…"

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya, I fo… Oh!" Pearls stops short, hand over her mouth. "Hi, Mr Mystic Nick…"

Maya's eyes bug awkward.

"No, it's fine," I tell her, "you and Pearls get on with your 'secret business'. I was just leaving!" Maya's pose droops so miserable in response to the last that I try to look less nonplussed. "It's okay. Really." I leave the room and exit the Manor.

I haven't trudged far up the dusty road when I hear that dust churning in pursuit behind me.

"Nick, wait!"

"It's okay." I smile my genuine non-offense. " I don't know anything about that spiritual stuff…"

"But I'll tell you! We just figured something else out.." She tugs my hand, back into Fey Manor. She's smiling now. "It's fine. Pearly found out… well, you know that charm I put on your magatama before, like that one to stop Dahlia possessing you? Seems it's not just a one-time thing, but a constant connection! The charms in your magatama – it's kinda draining my powers, because I subconsciously charge them when they need it, and something stronger than when I first charged it is putting antagonistic power against the charm-shield!"

"Oh, that's _great_," I 'enthuse'. "The problem is _ME_! I'll go to the city, and your powers will come back…"

"NO! Nick, no _way_ can I leave you! If something's attacking the shield – it's probably Dahlia, she'll possess you like before!"

"But Maya – you just said protecting me is making you sick! I can't do this to you, I.."

"Um, excuse me, Mystic Maya, but are you sure it is still Dahlia?"

"Good idea, Pearly! Nick, give us the Magatama, please."

They go collude in hushed whispers in the next room whilst I force myself not to interfere. I try to study a crack in the wall for seeming eternity, endevouring to stop my foot shuffling being so loud they'll overhear it, my sweating palms flailing with no Magatama to cling to.

_Maya is fine._ I try to burn the mantra into my subconcious brain. _Maya is fi.._

I let out a held breath as her eager collides back into my side.

"Great news, Nick! Pearly tried to ID it, and it's not Dahlia. We think it's a Hungry Ghost – maybe a _gaki_ – haunting the mountains here. Here's the good part - those things are usually only strong close up, so if you go to the city, its power can't reach you! While you're away, Pearly or I should be able to track it down and perform the rites so it'll be happy to go on to the afterlife and stop languishing on the physical plane."

"It won't follow you to the city, Mr Mystic Nick," adds Pearls, "those things usually stay around one group of mountains."

"Um, t-this won't be dangerous for you or Pearls?"

"No, no, it's routine, don't worry. It's dangerous for YOU to stay here, though, Nick!" I sense there's something she's not saying.

I decide it's probably that she'll drop dead from me draining her power soon if I don't hurry up and leave, and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me.

I depart the very next day, eager to allow her to recuperate from this terrible exertion.

"W..wait, what about the Magatama? Should I leave it with you, so it stops vamping more power for my protection or something?"

Maya's eyes bug in horror. "_NICK_! No way would I ever leave you all alone without the Magatama to protect you! And it's fine, these spirit things only happen in a certain radiation radius. I doubt it'll be draining my power all the way from the city, you taking it is definitely the best way to 'give me a break', as you say!"

###

Maya of _course_ tells me to 'relax and enjoy my time with Trucy and maybe Apollo', but of course, I can't.

I ring every day, and would every hour if it didn't just irritate the other Kurain residents, since most of Maya's daily patterns fall outside Kurain's patchy and fragmented mobile reception. Maya assures me she's_ fine_, and after a few days I only get Pearl , as Maya has gone off on some hardcore solitary training journey. I practically die daily until finally she rings.

"It's fine, Nick, my powers are coming back! I managed to channel Mia, and I'm feeling much better!"

I gasp into my air-deprived lungs. "Um, what about that, uh, 'Hungry Ghost'?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Mr Mystic Nick," Pearls' voice interjects breathlessly, "it's all being taken care of."

"Don't do anything d-dangerous…"

"Oh no, Mr Nick, I would _never_ allow Mystic Maya to do anything too exerting. Someone else will perform the rite…"

But next day I only get Pearls again, Maya has returned to her mountain training. I ring twice daily anyway. Pearl assures me things are fine, fine… but one day they are _terrible_.

"Um M…Mystic Maya hasn't come back. I waited a whole day in case she was delayed, and then this morning and I.."

_MAYA_. An ice dagger stabs my gut.

* * *

><p><em>UPDATE: Ahahahaha, since the news of GS5, timelines permitting maybe I'll retcon this 'absence' to be 'when GS5 takes place', depending on how long the game is and if they ignore Maya the way I expect. That's where Maya is!<em>

_Otherwise this whole thing might be set after the Bad End of GS4 :P_


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:** _*Sigh* well this chapter was a tough one. I wish I'd never used a prompt off the PWKMeme to write this fic. Hard not to make things seem 'bad' or 'cheap drama'. But instructions are instructions. Forgive me!_

_*If I obsessed over it too long it'd never get posted either... mutter mutter*_

* * *

><p>~ACT 2~<p>

CHAPTER 7

_**KURAIN**_

**PHOENIX:**

I charge frenetically, scouring and scanning the whole mountain. Evidence, evidence, something, anything!

"MAYA? MAYA?"

I even peer down those scary crevasses and climb the highest peaks, my legs shaking for reasons totally apart from the snow. I'm petrified of heights!

But losing Maya is far more petrifying.

I haven't found her yet. The only good thing is I haven't found her dead body fallen into a crevasse somewhere either...

I keep my hand clamped on my Magatama. Pearls didn't know what Maya was doing. She said she thought she was just training, not pursuing that '_gaki_', but she also claimed she had no right to instruct or question the Master so she couldn't know for sure. I tried to ask further about the _gaki_ but Pearls was very evasive and I sure didn't have time to waste on breaking her psyche-locks once I finally got back here!

The other Kurain residents _aren't_ helping me search. Pearls said Maya forced her to vow to keep her activities a secret. "If she does not want them knowing she is training or pursuing the _gaki_, she certainly does not want them knowing if she has failed or gotten lost!"

A battery of sleet begins to fall. I dump the hood of the black Mystic outer cloak over my head to save my hair and grit my teeth as I entwine myself in it, grateful for its warmth. It'd be great camouflage... if my entire surrounds weren't white and mush-grey. But darkness will soon fall. I can see the prick of a retreating sun down near my toes, like being viewed from a distant planet. An atmosphere of nasty clouds loom above it, like poisoned wadding.

_I'm NOT up high._

_There wasn't a storm earlier._ I extracted as much information as I could by phone with Pearls on my tortured trip back over. W-well, until my sweaty palms dropped the phone and it broke, b-but never mind. The weather was good in the days where she'd left. Nonetheless, when I get to the huts for bad weather, I check in them anyway.

Totally deserted. No sign of recent use.

Even all the food is there. _Though granted, that stuff looks inedible. Even for her._

Some vestige of sanity memorises useful contents of the room - first aid kit, fireplace - in case I - WE- return after the w-worst... I've got to find her!

I try to remember where I haven't been, and round a long winding track and series of crags that are definitely new, and persist for seeming hours. Some intuition makes it seem logical, though it's probably just my desperation speaking...

Then my eyes spot several loose and rather familiar pearls, and leading me further along, the scattered and shattered shards of those purple orbs Maya likes to wear, an evidence trail to -what the _hell _happened here?

"MAYA!" The guttural cry heaves from some deep pit in me. I've lost control of my actions, but I think my instincts have trailed the clues, because I'm falling upon her, terrified of what I'll find. No horrific wounds or blood pouring forth. But cold. So cold. And still.

The silence is unbearable. I take her in my arms, hug her tight, then hitch my breath as I learn my head against her back, sinking in relief into her heartbeat. She's 'just' unconscious. I think.

Some curious instinct causes me to glance up, doing so, I notice something glinting in the snow. "Wait here," I direct Maya. She doesn't reply. I'm uneasy releasing my grip on her, but my hunch is correct, it's her magatama, and a few boulders over that Master's talisman of hers. _She'll be wanting them_. Since her usual necklace arrangement has been flung to the four corners of the Earth, I knot the Magatama into the necklace-string of the talisman and thankfully return.

I take her in my arms again, sink in the snow and wrap myself around her silent form. Perhaps I should go for help, but I'm not sure what anyone could do. For all I know she's suffered some weird supernatural accident - I haven't seen a 3rd party attacker... I hope a vigorous massage will help.

It's a long time, but eventually my hands feel a shudder and a little whimpering noise

"N...Nick?"

"Hey." I feel like I could fall on her and crush her to death in gratitude, but someone's already done a number on her so I manage to back off. Her dazed eyes blink open. We stare a moment. She sinks back into me and I scoop her up again.

"Nick, w-what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"I thought - thought you weren't due back yet."

"What? So you're _not_ pleased to see me?"

"Of course I am! I just.. never thought you'd come f.." A tear suddenly escapes her eye.

"H-hey... Of course I'd come for you!" I wrap my arms tighter around her until her back stops heaving. "Now, tell... tell me what happened."

Maya starts shaking.

"W-well, maybe later." I can't bear her petrified eyes. "This is important - are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine!" I shoot her an incredulous look "I mean – well, it's not a serious injury..."

"I can c-carry you.."

"N-no!" Maya suddenly winces backwards. "I m-mean. I can walk. Sorry, Nick," she adds, to the sudden wince that must have flashed in my own eyes.

"I-it's fine." _Maya..._ I feel faint.

"H-here's your Master Talisman thingy."

"Oh." She takes the offered object limply, disoriented eyes fixated on seeming nothing.

_Damn it! Is that concussion? _You'd think I'd have had the sense to memorise first aid better by now... _Wright, you jerk!_

"I can call an a-ambulance..."

"N-no! Please don't."

"But Maya, you ARE hurt. I can see that blood there on the ground!"

"Huh? That? Oh that's... someone else's..."

"Then that means someone else attacked you and I'm calling police."

"No use! I mean..."

"Besides, you're a poor liar. That blood is too fresh to be someone else's'. In fact, you're bleeding right now. No no," I preempt, "the 'snow didn't keep it fresh'. But there _was_ someone else, wasn't there."

Her eyes affirm.

_Someone attacked her._ The temporary sanity from going into crime investigation mode suddenly runs out and the world is wavering and pixellating darkly. I find myself sinking into the mushy snow in emotional exhaustion. I'm not sure how many moments I remain spaced out for, but I'm roused by Maya's concerned hand against me.

The fact I can't ever prosecute this attacker myself and retaliate for this injustice lurches to anger.

"Did someone hurt you? I'll...I'll KILL them!"

"Um, Nick..." Maya's suddenly tentative in face of my pointed finger, "you... already did."

_Sanity. Sanity. I w-will not black out, Maya needs me. _"Oh ha ha ha," my mouth blabbers cynically like some tasteless jerk. "I will have three guesses! Three! Was it... Dahlia Hawthorne?"

"No."

"Morgan Fey?"

"No."

_I think I might vomit._ "K-Kristoph Gavin?"

Maya doesn't reply. There's no need.

"Nick, Nick!" Suddenly Maya's arms clutch around me, comforting _me_. _What?_ _B-but you're the one.._. I'm hopeless. I fight for consciousness, through wavers of confusion, nausea, blinding anger...

"Wait. He was channelled. I'm c-calling police!" _They can still jail that jerk who channelled h-him. I have precedent!_

"N-no! Stop, it wasn't like that! It wasn't the n-normal channelling, it was more like an uncontrolled hijack possession! I think it's one of the senile retired mediums here, one who's too old and weak to control things any more. I mean, she had grey hair! You-you'll just jail another innocent victim, please d-don't!"

That's my little Maya, not a vengeant bone in her body. _Not that I'm the same._ I t-think I'm in shock, 'cause I can't seem to function. Maya seems to have buried her head in my shoulder, so I can't leap up and point or throw things or obey any useful impulse. My sane part realises belatedly that the attacker being a channelling rather than some freaking disembodied _gaki _was just an _assumption_, but Maya's already confirmed it. _We're a great team._

I lift a frozen hand toward her. It's like lead.

"S-so what did he do?" I hear my distant voice enquiring. _Something 'jail-worthy'._

"Um, I..."

Maya doesn't reply further but I can feel my shoulder start to dampen. I think I may cry myself.

That or smash something.

"W-we should find out which old witch channelled and force them all to be more CAREFUL!" I snarl, eager to enact 'justice' on SOMEONE. Who cares if I'm a hypocrite, hurting Maya is UNFORGIVABLE. _I-It's all my fault._

"N-no! They c-can't find out what happened!"

"Why?" No, I don't need to be told. I know all about manifesting an outward illusion. 'The Kurain Master' is some kind of figurehead, much like Phoenix Wright the Unbeaten Poker Player Evidence Forger. _But you can tell me._ "Did he HIT you?"

"That and worse."

"W-worse?"

"Please don't tell!"

"O-of course not," I agree. Conflicting fury of impotence surges through me. _Why was I too wimp to even attempt the Bar Exam?_ But I c-can't bring anyone to justice for this injustice any more.

My mind turns to the 'criminal' in question. I think I may literally go insane. I force focus back on Maya alone, the present blinkered moment... "Maya, you're still bleeding, y-you'll freeze to death with us sitting in the s-snow, I think we might be cold," (_I can't even tell_) "I think I know where you're bleeding," _gotta love the logic of C.S.I..._

Oh. My. AMI!

Consciousness outgoing.

###

**MAYA:**

"Nick? Nick?"

I knew Nick wouldn't take this very well, but I didn't expect him to full scale pass out.

I should have just told him, b-but I can't even bear to form a d-description in my mind myself of words...

I don't think Nick wants gory detail. Anyway, I can't bear to think about it!

I huddle against Nick. He's really pale. Apart from that he just looks asleep, except that his jaw is slacked and if his eyes were open they'd be bugging. But I can feel his heartbeat, and it's kinda comforting. Yeah, he has to know.

_Well g-guess I gotta try._

I-it's like this. I sensed the _gaki_ - I m-mean it's a ghost, really I'm sure it's a ghost! It's posessing surrounding boulders. It's throwing them, trying to trip me up, smash my skull...

S-so I prep my psychic defenses a-and I'm totally not expecting a physical attack. But this channelled body then ambushes me from behind!

I try everything against channellings I can think of, but none work out (am I too weak or something?) All I can think i-is he going to kill me? And who it is, 'cause he said s-something...

Yeah, he _wants_ me to know who it is. I remember the talking vividly. "Who's losing face _now_, Master?"

My face does indeed seem to be rammed into some snowmushed boulder. I'm cornered, trapped underneath him with no exit.

I kick out at him, but it's pretty ineffectual. He seems to be armed with a sword or something. He keeps poking me with it. I'm too damed weak. I've been seeing stars since I think a rock hit me earlier and I used up all my energy on my stupid attempts to break the ghost then the channelling psychically. As for my magatamas, talisman... I think they're gone.

_Why?_ I wonder. _What did I do?_ The answer comes immediately._ 'Cause he's totally crazy! Yeah. I am going to die._

"No, I won't give you the 'honour' of killing you too!" His hiss breaks into my train of thought. Instinctively I writhe a last futile struggle anyway, and feel a claw momentarily slip.

"Urghh!" He expulses disgust. "Good thing you haven't broken _m_y nails!"

_'Too'?_

He's still ranting insanely. C-cheap, mundane insults..."You think you won, Master! Well no! Having a mortal body is nothing but a weakness!" I manage a final kick and he emits an oddly high piched squeal. "I...I am a" *shriek* "_god_ now! So you won't win with your silly magic powers. You'd do well to remember just how powerless you are!"

Then, ...

No, I don't wanna remember. I'm almost grateful I passed out somewhere along the line. It was almost like watching it happen to someone else, like I wasn't in there. I wish I had left, but I know I didn't. _Maybe I can convince myself I did._

Oh good, Nick's awake...

"Nick?"

"Maya?"

_Ugh, not the r-word._ I robotically stammer out a brief description anyway. Nick's so torn up about secrets, why bother waiting till we draw it out?

"Oh." I think he's turned grey. I dunno, my own eyes are seizing up again. I hear my torn voice pleading. No one can ever know. It's not his fault. Though of course he keeps insisting it_ is_...

###

**PHOENIX:**

_No! That can't be happening now!_ I can feel myself coming unhinged. It's my worst nightmare, for 7 long years was my worst nightmare, that Kristoph would hurt Maya as vengeance on or to get at me. It's one of the main reasons I wasted 7 years of our lives pushing her away, seven years we can never get back. All wasted, for nothing, futile, because he did it anyway. Did it when I was sure the nightmare was finally over. My body shakes uncontrollably and the world begins to blur. Oh hell, what to do? I feel an all too familiar pooling in my mouth, the urge for the sickly distraction of grape juice, even though I quit over a year previously...

_No! Stay focused._ I remember how poor Maya put on a fake smile and herself together for the sake of Pearl after that hideous murder of her mother. _Maya needs you! It's only your second worst nightmare, at least he didn't murder her as well. (Though certainly looks like he tried.)_

_He probably did it *precisely* to get at *me*._

Nausea churns my internals.

_He *definitely* did it precisely to get at me._

Yeah, it's all my fault. I stagger over and throw up behind a rock, wish I could shatter it with the derange of my will, then somehow drag myself upward and return to her side. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to pass uncommented.

"Do I disgust you, Nick?"

_Feenie, you disgust me!_ "No! 'Course _you_ don't!" I open my arms invitingly and after a moment she sinks herself back into them. It's making me balanced, enough to be able to hold my anger at arms length, temporarily. _I have to._

"Now, do you need a doctor?"

"No! No one can know! I can't..."

"Then we need to get home so I can look after you."

"I'll b-be okay.."

"I'm not! I have frostbite and I think I'm going to freeze to death."

"Are you m-mad at me?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Maya, none of this was your fault!" _I'm mad at myself. And I disgust me._ "C-can you walk?"

"Y-yeah! J-just give me your arm..." The way Maya leans into me, I'm hoping she did believe I'm not mad at HER. _Why would I be?_ I focus on the complex navigation and the stones on the ground. _Go through the motions. Don't think._ I finally notice the incline ceasing, we're almost down.

"Let go," Maya suddenly commands, pushing me away.

"Wha? Maya, you're dead on your f.."

"The people can't see me this way!" She suddenly straightens and feigns an approximation of a Masterly power and grace strut. I feel my eyes bulge, then dutifully drop to an inscrutable expression as I fall in step a pace behind, 'cause someone's coming!

"Greetings, Master. I see you have *_finally_* returned from your training expedition." Mystic Miranda's approaching token bow does not extend past a head-waver.

"Why, hello, Mystic. Yes, it was very productive," Maya intones politely. I see Mystic Miranda grabs her in an eye-lock.

I hit the Mystic with my own death glare when she's not looking.

"Well, I can't keep you from your *_ahem_* backlog of pressing work," the Mystic finally snarms, eyes wavering ever so slightly and pointedly in the direction of me. "Good day."

We press on.

Pearl's distant face latches onto us and delightedly rushes forward.

"Mystic _Maya_! You are ba.. I me…"

Her awkward eyes retreat.

"Hi, Pearly! I'm back!" Maya's mouth smiles warmly. "I'm fine, just a little tired…"

Pearls edges back to disappear as we enter Fey Manor, tactfully departed. I _think_. I barely notice, blindly crushing all in our path as I thundercloud-shadow Maya directly to the Master's Wing, my slam cascading archaic wall-dust. Robotically I wrench the psyche-lock, in some random tangle nobody (even us) will break. The smile plastered to Maya's face wilts and she drops against the floor and door, a pool of pain.

"Maya, you _are _hurt! A doctor! The hospit…"

"NO! N-nobody can know! You don't get how they _treat_ something like this h-he.. I… I'm okay, really! It's nothing."

"B..but why, _you_ didn't do anything wro.."

"The ultimate shame and dishonour!" She screeches impassioned impersonation. "'To be overpowered and defiled by a spirit! Not fit to be Master!'"

My fledgling E.S.P. spontaneously tries to manifest, a _murder_ spell on those hypothetical crones. Instead my mouth just swears audibly.

Maya's lying on the floor in her pool of tears, totally defeated.

Incensed rage consumes me, burning insanity so intense I can barely form coherent words in my mind, my negative affect screaming out on all concept of Gavin, the situation, myself. _INJUSTICE!_ Worse than injustice – I _have no words_.

"Nick, Nick, c..calm down. Don't get so upset!" She angles forward, her tearing, tortured eyes brimming concern for _me_, of all people. Her arms are going to fling themselves around me, but she checks herself back. Just a moment.

"I…I…" Her face limps back in the corner.

_Huh?_ There's a vague scent of blood, blood other than Maya's. It seems that my own nails are digging into my palms.

I try to unlock my fists, to limited success. I want to smash something. Sue his ass! The death penalty! Maya's eyes are pooled with shame.

_B-but Maya, I'm not mad at *you*. You know that! I don't get it…_

'_Feenie, you disgust me!'_

_N…no!_

"Maya…"

_I wanted to protect you. And I d…didn't._

My voice and fists break. My arms reach out to her, now limpened with emotion.

_I won't hurt you. Ever…ever again…_

Maya, all reticence gone, throws herself deep into my chest.

###

**MAYA:**

I'm sitting here staring at the wall. It's a bit pathetic, I know, but I can't seem to do much but that or cry.

I shove my face against the Master Wing door, screwing up my splintered eyes. Maybe it will stop those useless tears falling.

I droop.

At least now I seem to be too exhausted for those stupid sobs.

I don't know how long passes, but my listless ears increasingly register the wood scattered tones of Pearly's voice.

"Is Mystic Maya s-sick?"

"I dunno." Nick's not-hushed-enough whispers are awkward and halting. "Uh, kinda. I… er, Maya should be telling you herself…"

"The Elders keep asking where she is."

"Oh _great_… You could say she caught a cold on the mountain, but she doesn't like to sound weak…"

Damn it, how long have I been languishing here anyway?

It looks bad. My smell-radar suddenly spots a procession of dead burgers, their edges in increasing states of curl and desiccation, maybe some kind of love offering from Nick. I grasp the nearest and open my mouth, but my stomach churns and my fingers limply lose their grip. _No use._

I'm not hungry.

I become aware of the familiar sounds of Nick's flails with the door handle and with difficulty woodenly crawl over a pace to avoid crush; my legs are all numb. Hope I don't gotta undo the lock, I don't think I can stand to reach.. But a glance upward shows something weird, it's like that scene in _Pink Princess 2:63_ where the Chromium Samurai slashed the ropes with a katana….

I think I'm getting a headache.

The door creaks a crack and Nick lumbers through (muttering something inaudible as he crushes himself in his haste to shudder it closed.)

"Maya! Heyyyy." His face is cheerfully encouraging, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes.

I sense him sinking down next to me. "Hey. W-what can I do?" His hand has found mine.

I press my face into his shoulder.

There's a few minutes' silence as I desperately absorb the sense of his arms encircling me, the strength from his caress.

"Maya, your _hair_! Here, l-let me help you do it, you'll feel better…"

I raise a lacklustre finger to it exploratorially. I can tell without even looking it's all matted and tangled and can't find it in myself to care. "Nah. It doesn't matter," I sigh.

Nick sounds as if he'll cry. "_No!_ I m-mean, it's a bad sign when you lose the will to keep up your hair, I know, I…" He checks himself and reverts back to that fake positivety-voice. "Well! I, um..."

"It's okay, Nick. Don't pretend." _This is worse than the tearful apologies!_ "I'm sorry. You can do it if you want."

As I speak the words guilt increasingly chokes my throat. Here was poor Nick, trying so hard to help! And it's past time I got my act together! I gotta work on the ..'Problem'!

'_Cause it hasn't gone away._

And I can't keep expecting poor Pearly and Nick to cover for me. If the Master doesn't make an appearance soon, _they'll_ _know_ something's up.

_They Can't. Ever. Know._

Nick's presence wafts back into my headspace, clutching part of my kit of ancient Kurainian hair tools.

I force a jaded glance. His pained eyes are suddenly glinting interest.

"Y.. you usually use this one first, right?"

"OW!"

"S-sorry.."

"No SPIKES!" I chide.

"I w-wasn't. I mean, I didn't mean t.."

He works away, absorbed.

Wait, wait. If I've really been sitting here for… (how long is 6 burgers? _Nick_ might not see that as one meal…) isn't this all a waste of time since I should be taking a BATH or something? (Ewwww…)

But no. I recall a fog of lethargy, perhaps the other day, through which I seemed to go through the motions of a bath or shower, Nick was there, somewhere…

_Great, he's been looking after me like a little kid!_

I definitely have to shape up. I have to look after _Nick_, and protect him from th-that 'ghost'.

"Maya…. Help! Your hair is hard! I m-mean… does _this_ piece go _that_ way?"

I wince as it's scrawled the wrong direction. _Isn't it obvious?_ "No."

"B-but _mine_ does.."

My scalp is brushed enthusiastically.

"Aggh! N-now I c-can't see!"

"B-but you _said_.."

"That piece goes forward, then _THAT_ piece goes back, then…"

"What, hair origami? I wish I had a diagram."

"I guess I could draw one? There's a pen on my desk…"

"I was being sarcastic."

_Huh?_

I try to relax and concentrate on the experience, which is really quite pleasant - every stroke emanating the feel of his good intentions. (Except the parts where he rips my hair by accident.)

"A-and how do you attach these pearl things?" he eventually queries.

"Oh. I can do it." _New ones._ I sigh. _No! I don't… won't think about that now._

"Well, I… guess we're done," I finally remark, trying to immerse my eyes in Nick rather than empty space.

"Feel better?"

"Y-yeah. I mean. I… I should go out."

"Okay." Nick falls to my side, and we start in the direction of the exit door.

I'm still not hungry, but I can't let all Nick's effort go to waste, I decide, swooping on the decaying burger pile.

"No, _stop_! It's all rotte.."

Nick trails off as my mouth gulps closed.

"Good cover, we can say you have food poisoning," he mutters stone-faced as we tentatively emerge from the Master's Wing.

"No. Mystic Maya does not get food poisoning. It is a sign of her strength as Master!"

"_Pearly!_"

Pearly clasps a hand to her opened mouth. "I love your new hairstyle, Mystic Maya! It makes you look so much more…"

"D-dignified." offers Nick.

I shoot him eye-katanas.

_Damn it!_ My aching legs force to the mirror in the hall. _What has…_

Actually, it's not that bad. Nick didn't totally mess up, it's kinda just a variation on the theme. I peer into the mirror and mentally play a _Pink Princess_ battle theme, the one where she reassembles to slaughter the Tomato Clan leader after the Evil Peons earlier dismembered her, a temporary setback.

A Hero Will Rise. Master Maya is back in the game!

_Who am I kidding….?_

###

* * *

><p><em>Kristoph's 'logic':<em>

_Phoenix won a poker game and got to be lawyer where Kristoph lost - therefore ruin his entire career because he made Kristoph lose face._

_Maya 'defeated' him at the end of OOTP, replayed at prologue of OOTP2, his execution is then upgraded ('Maya killed me'). - Kristoph fights dirty, - Kristoph taunts her weaknesses, subverting her strengths. He evades a supernatural contest entirely and her powers. HE doesn't have a physical body to exploit or harm any more. Rub it in her face._

_Kristoph is also clearly insane. [If he wasn't before 4-4 he sure is shown to be after his 'breakdown', pretty canon with all that insanity like 'Kristoph Gavin laughed']_

_Oh dear, Phoenix's worst nightmare from 'One Last Night' 0_0_


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**AZAKURAIN**

_**IRIS:**_

"Mystic Sister Iris! Princess of Destiny!" A few fell on their faces in bows of respect.

"Your High Powers are proven! The Prophecy must be true!"

Numerous Enlightened Ones swayed in raucous and continual chants of "M-A-I! M-A-I!" One of the low ranked Enlightened Ones adorned her with a silver tiara bearing a sparkling pink butterfly, Iris' eyes poured tears of gratitude (though the weight of its construction hinted it were made of plastic.)

For the first time in her life, Iris felt special and wanted. Well, Bikini had genuinely wanted her, but much of the respect given to a Hazakurain nun was still derived from self-sacrifice and asceticism.

But here, now, suddenly she was considered intrinsically valuable, in fact considered the polar opposite of the genetic failure she'd been branded as and (in a way) considered herself to be, discarded like a piece of old rubbish. No, like many great women before her, Iris' true life meaning would manifest in her heir, the true heir of the One True Ancestral AMI MAI I AM, the next Master Of Kurain And Azakurain.

"Of course Mystic Phoenix loved you," Mystic Dora had soothed, "it is only an evil warping of fate that tore you apart!"

It was true! After all, Feenie had said it so many times. It only went wrong because Mia Fey disobeyed the spirits and been cast out of the Order, Mystic Dora had reminded her, abdicating her right to be Master, and then defying the spirits' will by distracting and obstructing Feenie from his Destined Path.

Iris was truly convinced of the rightness of all these proclamations. After all, if she had just shown power (by meeting the Order of Azakurain?) before Misty left, rather than being sent away prematurely, she could have succeeded as Master, she was sure. That was what the spirits had told her (through the sacred Channel of Mystic Patricia.)

She stepped through the door of her new promotion house - "A castle!" dear Mystic Dora had called it - and closed it as ritual demanded. Her Mystic Sisters were still outside completing the Blessing Ceremony, but she was supposed to stay indoors. The ritual was actually designed for couples once one had been promoted to High status, but they couldn't really change the Sacred Rules, the blessing might not work or something (Iris shuddered.)

The lovely pink wall clock read it was 2 minutes till 9. Obediently, Iris changed into her flowing Princess Night Robe and clambered daintily into her new soft, huge, pink bed. One minute left. She gazed around her lovely surroundings. The walls were freshly painted in a subtle pink hue. There was a huge dressing table with piles of expensive nailpolish (though she rarely wore makeup, but it was a thoughtful gift by her Mystic Sisters all the same!)

Her eyes fixed on the lacey pink curtains meditatively.

She sort of missed that leaky old blind in gunmetal-mucous-green to which they'd attached a hand-knitted pink tapestry, but at least moths and insects didn't come in, though that hadn't been a problem, really, as Dahlia's...her...Butterfly had used to hunt down and implode them in the dark, she'd gotten used to the flame flashing, it was sort of soporiphic.

The hour struck and all the electricity cut out. Strangely, her bedside lamp (decorated with butterflies) remained aglow. Was something wrong? She flicked it off hastily and closed her eyes.

She sort of felt lost in all that big plush empty space, and missed the companionship of Mystic Dora snoring on the next hard futon over, so close sometimes she accidenly rolled an arm or leg on top of her. B-but, of course, it would not be much longer, the King size double futon was only awaiting Feenie's Blessed Arrival.

_Feenie_...

Iris sighed dreamily, and her imagination wafted into the kinds of thoughts she wasn't game to Share even with Mystic Dora, involving her and Feenie's imminent Wedding Night (which of course would happen here, probably after they'd eaten mini-omelettes she'd made in that cute little kitchen.) She hoped Feenie would like her new golden hair. Of course he would, she chastised herself, The High Kristoph had chosen the colour Himself to better seduce him! She should have faith...

Her faith was so strong she swore she felt Feenie in the bed beside her right now!

No, her unfaithful eye opened a crack, that sudden comforting presence was Butterfly, who had stopped buzzing irritably in figure-8s in the corner and had swooped down onto Feenie's pillow, singeing a large hole in a several centimetre radius. The other two butterflies (Iris hadn't really thought of names for them, they were the inferior clones she'd herself made) had also alighted, in equidistant positions behind their leader Butterfly, the one directly behind Butterfly was exerting a feeble sputter, but didn't seem to be able to burn its own hole, poor little thing.

Touched by the companionship, Iris sank into scattered thoughts of knitting Feenie a nice heart-shaped replacement pilowcase, to which Feenie responded so l-lovingly and..

The thoughts morphed into sleep.

###

Now she was confirmed as Princess of Destiny, The High Kristoph was increasingly consulted, by the peoples' demand, at near every Mystic Circle . The High Kristoph himself would decide whether he would appear in physical form, or just in spirit in the Mark so she too could hear the Message. Sometimes another Transformation Channeller would channel The High Kristoph for the Mystic Circle , but it was an error-prone and exhausting task for them; none had the close connection that the Princess of Destiny seemed to.

Iris suspected it was not _ever_ in her control or decision whether she Transformed or not during a channelling (being unable to or know how to access this capacity herself,) but she was too scared to ever admit this to another. What a relief The High Kristoph magnanimously made up for her own weak limitations!

She was gifted a large house in Azakurain, now ate the best food and sat at the Leaders' table, and openly feted everywhere she went in the community. Really the only negative was that the earthly leaders were now pretty strict about controlling her movements and actions whenever she wasn't following the instructions of or in the service of The High Kristoph, in case her mortal failings caused her to do something to prevent Azakurain's prophesised wondrous destiny, but it didn't really matter. Upon relating the problem, he promised to give guidance and bless her with his noble presence more regularly, and all Azakurain members allowed without question her to follow any instruction given by the Great One, (including ones that required exiting Azakurain) or rite of passage anywhere whilst he was being channelled.

This was a relief. Since her Blessed Promotion, Iris no longer had to participate in the constant daily duties of the lower ranked Enlightened Ones, which consisted of constant schedules of incense setting, cleaning, praying and serving from the dawn gong till 9pm lights out. There was now time to sit around and look at her surroundings, which were a bit depressing (but she should be Grateful, Iris chastised herself). All that razor wire around the permeter was to stop Evil Master Maya and her minions from attacking the community and keep them safe (not to keep them in) and the electric fence usually wasn't turned on anyway (or at least she didn't think so - she wouldn't dream of getting close enough to check!) Besides, there was only nasty desert beyond the fence, and probably scary wild animals - indeed the fence was a magnanimous Blessing. As the security guards that manned the exit gate said, why would she WANT to go out there if not in Service of The High Kristoph?

And instead of that collapsing long wad of tables and the roster of scooping out the lentil-and-dried-kelp gruel or sweeping up after, the other Mystic servers always presented her with the High Elders' Dish of the Day, with an official command that she MUST eat seconds! This was an Order. She had to prepare for her impending pregnancy, after all, they had decreed. Iris chewed and chewed obediently, though she usually felt sick way before she'd managed to make headway though the second looming pile of nasty minced steak or lamb parts (depending on which High Elder's day it was.). It tasted even worse, because the Medic had started sprinkling it with vitamins and some kind of vile-tasting herbal medicines thought to aid conception. Oh, but surely it was all worth it, she reminded herself as she gazed out the cracked, dusty window, to save the Lost Children Of Kurain! Things must be getting terrible, as they'd started having safety drills in that old fallout N-bomb shelter in case Master Maya sent an attack force. The High Kristoph's Plan must be manifested as soon as Earthly possible!

###

"I will do any service to the Venerated Ancestor Spirit," had been one of Iris' customary initiation vows to her guardian, one she desired to obey (and hoped wouldn't be thwarted by her own weakness.)

Iris found she didn't have much choice anyway, although the first time she'd actively had to facilitate the channelling, The High Kristoph was so clever he then seemed to figure out how to channel himself into her without her active facilitation, she would vaguely feel the Change of Transformation coming on but had no will to resist the subsumation by the Great One, and would resurface maybe hours or days later with no conscious awareness of her time in the Venerated Ancestor's service. She didn't mind, for the first time in her life, Iris was being useful to others as she wished without failing due to her own conscious fear and weakness. She didn't get scared like had prematurely ruined every other attempt at productive action in her life, because she was literally unconscious! Her life had begun to improve in immeasurable ways – the Great One frequently left gifts or money, and tasks she had procrastinated over due to fear, boredom or shyness often got done. The Venerated Ancestor was also, he explained, magnanimously carrying out the steps she was too scared to take to manifest her Destiny.

Once she woke up in a hospital, and was swelled with prayerful gratitude the Great One took such care of her mortal body (since it was of no account to a ghost to have to attend to _her_ mundane injuries.)

###

**AZAKURAIN**

**KRISTOPH: **

The High Kristoph was channelled regularly for his imparting of wisdom. It was really easy, he just had to proclaim a fiery rant on the same old story he'd retrospectively constructed, playing on the existing grudges of the Azakurainians and, of course, himself.

LAW, aka the Corrupt Human Legal System (Juries Included) was the ultimate manifestation of Earthly evil, being in opposition and antagonism to the true Way of obeying the Exalted Ancestral spirits' plans and guidance of their destiny, and its terrible powers of lure and misguidance had led astray and caused the Fall of the House of Fey, who no longer followed the plans of the spirits.

Of all the descendents of MAI AMI, _only_ the Chosen Ones of Azakurain were still in her favour, selected for her blessing – denoted by the ones with the power of the gods who Shared, AND those who became Exalted.

Kurain and all other outposts had long ago ceased to follow MAI AMI's will, and most corrupt of all were its Fallen figureheads, all falling prey to the sinister LAW in turn and not only ignoring the spirits' plans, but acting in direct antagonism to defy and try to destroy them. It was True! Had not Misty Fey directly caused the Fall of Kurain by her evil misguided dabbling in the human courts, directly against the plans of AMI MAI? Had not Mia Fey ignored her true MAI-given destiny as Master to pursue the evils of human 'Law'? Had not Maya Fey also fallen to using it to guide her? Has it not unjustly murdered so many of their number?

But the terrible time was drawing to an end, and the prophesised next Leader – one of _Azakurain_ –would take over as Master of the Kurain techniques. The Rightful figurehead rescuing Kurain and all its outposts – all the lost children of AMI MAI!

Kristoph didn't bother to think ahead what would happen when the Prophecy 'didn't occur', there was plenty of time for it to do so and he was that drunk on the power of people feting him as a 'god' he began to forget it was a lie constructed by himself and think it true. He really was a god fighting the ultimate of opposingly Evil Justice System, the same one which had unfairly 'martyred' him, and began to arrogantly suspect he had supernatural powers of influence beyond the usual ghostly vein. Wright would be 'eliminated' somewhere along the line, of course – if necessary, he could just claim somebody in the cult disobeyed the Ancestors' plans and the prophecy had been adjusted to apply to a different person.

###

Each of the High Enlightened Ones was delirious at the prophecy – ever becoming Kurain Master with its associated earthly power and prestige had before been beyond their wildest expectation, even before the terrible and unforgivable Excommunication. Granted, those Leaders themselves would not be Kurain Master – but the potential opportunity was even _better_, controlling the Master as a pawn by 'guiding' them in every action as a god, with none of the stress and Earthly troubles!

The fact the Master would be the daughter of Iris (they arrogantly assumed any offspring would be as weak-willed and controllable as her mother) rather than their more obstinate rivals for leadership here had them all salivating in anticipation. The Kurain Master could dabble in world affairs, as governments and celebrities sometimes used their services. Thus a god controlling the Kurain Master, they decided, could have control of World affairs!

(In reality, though Kurain had been revived, Maya still had little power in world affairs, this being a property of Kurain's past glory, but of course such realities never reached an excommunicated outpost.)

Blinded by their selfish assumptions they too could become a 'god', nobody in Azakurain ever recalled the 'other' fundamental lesson behind the Fall of the Kurain and Misty Fey. Ghosts can still lie.


	10. Chapter 9

_Oh no, it's my 'One Last Night' deconstruction. So where will this end up? *mild suspense*._

_You know me :P _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**KURAIN**

_PHOENIX :_

Well, the physical injuries may have healed, but the emotional scarring will take longer. How _much_ longer, nobody can say. But it's not a problem, only to be expected, not like I haven't spent endless years of my life in abstinence….

But admittedly, it's not Maya insisting on prolonging our abstinence. It's.. me. Nothing could be a bigger turn-off than her flinching in fear at my touch!

It's not _me_. Maya's insistent it's not me. It's things that subconsciously remind her somehow, then it's like she's back when it was actually happening, literally returned to the actual atrocity. And I believe her. In fact, it really looked like she'd become disoriented and believed herself back when it was happening, except I had somehow turned up there as _well_, and she started begging me to save her. Which _really_ made me feel a million times better! Because, of course, I _didn't_ save her, and it's too late.

It's not me. But _I_ feel like it's me. And it is me, because really this is all my fault, and every time it causes her distress, it just reminds me. I can't forgive myself, and I feel even worse because I can't hide it from Maya I'm beating myself up over it, and she wastes all her time encouraging me and telling me it's "not my fault" when I _should_ be looking after _her_!

And it's n-not like Maya isn't handling it well, all considered…

That's part of the problem. Maya goes about all her daily activities and interactions with other people as if nothing ever happened, I can only admire the level of strength that must take. But of course by the time we finally retreat to the Master's Wing she's an emotional wreck. (Not that I wasn't the same way for seven years.) Maya was in pretty poor health as it was with the stress of continuously repowering my protection charm, and now this.

Then there's the trauma nightmares. It's as if every subconscious trauma scar of the past has been torn open and she's got to relive them all, in an irrational compressed string of concatenated torture. She levitates out of the bed, totally disoriented, and all I can do is hope to wake also and go enfold her racing heartbeat to my own.

"Maya, Maya! It's okay now, it's only a dream."

"But no, no it isn't, it's _real_," she chokes. And it stabs at my heart, because no comfort I can give can ever change that.

Nobody else can know. It carries even more stigma here because women are considered dominant over men. Hence she would be seen as a laughing stock to her female peers, not a victim. The injustice! Like any of this was her fault! Just thinking about how those bimbos would all gossip and claim how _they _would have _of course_ channelled the ghost of some mass murderer instead to…!

During the day I try to channel my rage into productivity, spending as much time in spirit training with Maya as possible, it's largely because of me being weak enough Maya has to drain her power into the magatama with protection charms that this happened anyway, and I figure any increase in my personal strength at all will be beneficial, it also gives Maya a distraction and ourselves more alternate opportunity to bond. The training is harsh, but I don't care. I visualize, as Maya taught me, that I'm welcoming and subsuming the outside assault into my own being to become part of my own inner power. I picture myself channelling all my anger at this injustice into an internal fire, my outside totally inscrutable, then I hit the clueless Kristoph with the force of my psychic powers and he gives an unearthly scream of pain as he explodes, erased from existence.

…This doesn't make me feel better when I'm more than semi-unconscious though, it just feels like something off a really dumb TV show – not even those _Steel Samurai_ shows, more like something off the small-kiddie-target end like _Zappy Samurai_.

I WANT TO KILL HIM! Apart from knowing murder is 'wrong', there's the problem that bastard is already dead! I try to focus instead on one of those training mantras. 'The truly strong are externally neutral and inscrutable, and do not retaliate with antagonistic angered force, but use it to stoke an eternal fire that can never be destroyed.'

_Injustice! Feel it burn!_

_Maya_ doesn't want to seem to have cold feet. Maya seems to have some idea we should figure out what does and doesn't freak her out by painstaking trial and error, but I don't quite feel up to it. Sometimes recently it's like my feelings have taken a time warp, back to when we first met and maybe a few years after. I would never have dreamed of taking advantage of her or exploiting her trust. My feelings were pure, I just wanted nothing but to protect her… DAMN IT!

It's all really awkward. N-not like we're not still fine with affection and all.

Like just now, I was giving her a body massage, same as usual. I like doing this, she never flinches away. _You have a cute body, Maya. _It's not like I don't still _have_ desires! But they short-circuit pretty quick… Or something.

Like, when I then felt drawn to her, and my lips met hers, but when we cross that invisible boundary and press deeper, she seems to stiffen, just a moment, and it's enough to throw me off entirely. I back away.

"N-Nick…"

Her tone hinted _I'm_ the party consciously insisting on derailing operations. (Heck, maybe it _was_ only my paranoid imagination?) I gave a feeble grin of awkward affability, hoping it was enough not to cause offense.

I bet it wasn't.

We exchanged innocuous words a bit like nothing was up, but I soon excused myself.

It's all very awkward, and sometimes I just have to get away from her.

Too many misplaced feelings I can't categorise or label in too many quantities, it's damn irritating. But I do know I'm angry – at Kristoph, at myself. Before, whenever someone hurt my little Maya, I could just channel my emotional belief and obsession into getting them jailed (and probably executed.) Here I can't even sue: we're not sure if Kristoph is channelled or some kind of embodied super-ghost, but Maya said it looked different to the planned channellings here, so it's probably some senile medium now too weak to control her spirit power being possessed, yet another innocent victim.

I'm ANGRY! I'm super gentle and caring with little Maya and the discharge of negative affects in training isn't enough to dispose of them all. I kick a rock in blind fury, but just get a stubbed toe, negating anything accomplished by the exercise.

I'm still consumed with every conceivable category of frustration as I arrive at the one place I can avoid Maya without her getting hurt by it seeming like I want to avoid her: the Male semi-Hot Spring.

They do have separate segregated ones, on account of the old hags who like to strip naked, but I don't know why they bother, as I'm usually the only man in Kurain these days. I guess it's like my private sanctuary (even if it is akin to your refuge being a male restroom) so going here has become sort of habitual lately.

I'm not stupid enough to think it _is _private though, I know some of those desperate old mediums probably spy in hope of seeing something. For this reason and my own natural reticence, I keep a pair of boxers ON. (I don't care if they get all wet, no way am I changing in public!)

I strip off my other clothes, taking care to wrap my Magatama securely so nothing will accidentally shatter it, and stow the bundle in the receptacle for valuables, safe from the steam and splashing of the spring. I take the long, circuitous path toward the entry ladder of the spring itself. I'm spacing out as I cross the rocky arena, when my feet practically trip as I stumble in the gravel-sand.

"I-Iris!"

The figure had suddenly emerged out of the wall, through that other narrow 'emergency' passage that winds to the women's spring, right into my line of vision, so my eyeballs were pretty much _required_ to look.

Iris is wearing what's kind of analogous to a bathrobe around here, this piece of cloth they wrap around themselves when they've just gotten out of the hot spring. In English we call it a 'modesty drape', but it's kind of a misnomer…. I avert my gaze. Guess she's made a mistake.

"Um, Iris. The womens' spring is on the _other_ side…" I gesture awkwardly to the huge rock wall and narrow, twisting passage separating them.

A cloud of pesky big insects suddenly flap in my direction, on course for my face. I hastily reel a few steps back – till my path is blocked into a rocky corner. One of them alights between my eyes. I take a swipe at it, but it won't budge.

"Oh! Is that so?" Total innocence (almost too innocent) crosses Iris' face. "But I thought I'd visit you. Feenie."

I feel a curious tingling sensation pulse through the insect's feet. Iris takes a step forward, and suddenly my swatting hand drops limply to my side, ceasing to obey my instructions.

Three more of them –butterflies – land on my skin, crawling, crawling… with unusual synchronisation. It feels… GAH!

She takes another step forward, close enough to brush. I'm pinned into the corner wall.

My consciousness and will is wavering spacily in time with the pulsing between my eyes. Whatever neurotoxins that moth thing's injecting into my brain – I gotta get it off me! My paralysed hands start for my Magatama… but of course I don't have it.

My limbs don't obey my instructions, trapped in an unnatural type of paralysis. I try to raise an iron will or spirit power – but there's just wooziness where sentient thought and sanity sometimes are.

"Iris! Stop it!"

What started as forceful degenerates to a feeble waver by the time it's expelled.

"Stop what, Feenie?"

I try to limit my breathing so we won't touch as my chest rises, but I've lost control of that as well.

Two of the horrible things have actually crawled into my pants, still crawling with more than random irritation. Iris leans ever closer, gazing into my eyes. I fight through the insanities swirling my absented brain.

"Iris, I… I don't feel well. Maybe I'm getting the flu." (_Or a cold_.)

Suddenly her eyes flash the old, insecure, Iris.

"D-do you like Mystic Maya because she can channel?"

"Huh? "

"Or is it because she's Master?"

"Iris, I d-don't know what you're insinuating, b-but can you take your butterfly off me, please?"

I've broken into a putrid sweat, I feel vaguely hot and parts of me are shaking. Once I may have interpreted this as 'lovesick', but now I know it is just 'sick'. True love makes you sick also, but it's the kind of utter visceral devastation from having your little Maya murdered by a demon jumping off Eagle Bridge, or her being murdered by an assassin whilst dying to defend your honour.

_Oh god, it's crawling.. there… _

But her eyes are back from glancing downward, back in a confident lure.

"Feenie, you are enjoying this."

*O…_b_…*

The mere though wavers away before it can form, I've forgotten any will of resistance, conscious thought ceases at all, there is none left except…

Iris leans in, pressing her lips to mine. Suddenly something surges through me, something I've felt on only one other occasion.

_IMPOSTER! _

Disgust at the nerve of that imposter filth _replacing_ my little Maya! A weapon we both know and Iris fears shoots through to my lips. "I like Maya because she would do _anything_ to _protect_ me!"

Suddenly the paralysis breaks and my fury is violently, blindly shoving. Iris goes flying in a way that last time got me trialled for murder; it's only luck rather than forethought that she lands on the shallows of the water rather than dashed on the rock. Iris' head drips out as I continue to scream.

"She never betrayed me, and I can trust her! She never abandoned me, even when I abandoned myself."

"Y..you really were in love with Dahlia!" Iris breaks into a sob.

_What the hell? _But I can't be bothered correcting or clarifying. I drop my pointing finger and storm out, just remembering to grab my clothes on the way past, and go pound my awareness into numbed oblivion under a freezing waterfall until late that night. I'm all hot and bothered, and I really want Maya, but in the context and situation it would all be awkward and sickeningly wrong.

_NOTES: _

_Phoenix isn't using a spirit power here, but the same power he used in 3-5 to exorcise Dahlia, the strength of his emotion wanting Maya (rather than that imposter.) This, as precedented, can break through the 'spell' of the Dahlia-Iris supernatural seduction type powers. A power of pure emotion. "Nothing else matters!"_

_###_

**MAYA:**

It's damn late, but Nick's not back yet. Not late enough that I really should worry though, he's a big guy, I should remember he can look after himself. (Sometimes. Or at least, my Magatama can…)

It's obvious he'd want alone time after I messed up this evening _yet again_, this has happened before. Like yesterday afternoon, and Wednesday, and Tuesday, and Monda…

I admit it's kind of a relief. He's too polite to say so, but I know he feels like I'm contaminated since the… the Gavin t-thing. I can't blame him. _I_ feel contaminated. Why couldn't his injustice nightmare _stay dead_? Now every time he sees me, I guess I personally reanimate it.

Sometimes I HATE being a spirit medium.

_Guess I'll just… go to sleep._ My waiting eyes give up and close.

My feet are cold flailing around that big empty space instead of being crushed against that big annoying lump b-but….

I'm re-trodden on by another depressing though. Nick doesn't want to do _that_ any more either. 'Sleep Together' I mean. The other kind. (_Well, actually,_ as I muse into the floating empty Nick-space, _any kind_.)

I can't blame him. It was like winning the lottery he ever did in the first place. It was _almost_ too good to be true he ever saw me that way. (_N-no! I won't think that..._)

And it _always_ was that Kristoph Gavin thing torturing him, wasn't it, and I knew it. And then I didn't protect him. It's my fault for being so _weak_.

…Yeah, so I should definitely stop _thinking_! Just shut up and _sleep_ so I can get up and train tomorrow!

But as usual, my eyes soon open in the place of no rest. Fear, pain, torture, violation, loss and abandonment. Not much logic but an endless stream of emotive repetition, my annoyingly small body trapped as usual in the ultimate disempowerment. I can't even move!

A hell of disorientation mires around me, all- or none- of my worst place memories melding spectrally together as I fight for any guidance or bearing to cling to. Is it that mountain? Is it dead in the ground? Is it some stone lantern or pyre?

But as always, I know one thing. I'm totally, totally, alone.

"NIIIIIIICK!"

"Maya?"

The cry from my lips had been both instinctive and futile. I'm almost bemused to actually see his darkened face spike through the prickly bedroom fog.

"Maya? I… I… I won't abandon you."

I throw myself and seize him, for once my limbs again able to move, the usual bed again manifested around us. My fingers fight through the soggy clothes and random spikes of weird body hair, wondering vaguely why he's all wet but not really caring as I feel his lips connect mine.

_Nick..._

We deepen the kiss, resolute not to break except maybe for air - no, not even then - static in a kind of equilibrium.

For the first time since then, he's not holding back.


	11. Chapter 10

_THE PLOT THICKENS!_

_Oh wait, this is the 'other half' of that prompt I mentioned..._

_and all gets 'rationalised' in the next chapter too :)_

_BTW I always planned to draw a fanart to accompany this fic, though technically it goes with Chapter 11, but I haven't had time to manifest it in a good enough form... but before the fic ENDS okay? (Since we're only about halfway through, that gives me a while.)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

**_KURAIN_**

**_The mountains_**

**_MAYA:_**

We haven't visited that 'haunted mountain' since, um, 'then'. I declared it off-limits to the other residents too, it's all too dangerous and unpredictable!

I only gave them vague detail of why though. *_shudder_*.

So if we have mountain training activities, it's in the smaller, unconnected mountains on the other side of Kurain. The _gaki_'s not going to be able to cross through the valley without detection, because the Grand Magatama of the Main Hall is in the way, not to mention a billion mediums who'd detect it. The huge power radius of the Grand Magatama is something no vengeant ghost can stand up to!

So Nick and I make our training pilgrimage to the other mountains, and the Sacred Stones And Waterfall of Ami Fey there. (She sure has a lot of them! Lucky for us, I guess!) For some reason, Nick's obsessed with training lately.

I admit he's getting good at it. He eyes that waterfall like it's some murderer witness he's breaking down in court. If it were glass instead of water it'd surely shatter under his gaze. He's so resolute, it makes the _Aluminium Samurai_ look like... well, a joke...

(Wait, scratch that, the _Aluminium Samurai_ wears a mask. The Unmasking Episode didn't count!)

Last night we sat vigil at the Sacred Stones, and looked at the stars, or at least I did... I think Nick looked at me most of the time, and when I looked at _him_ he had a set expression. But it was nothing bad, I could tell by the way he kept his arms clamped around me. Then a waterfall session all day...

But anyway, it's almost evening, and I'm starving! Maybe if we hurry, _Burger King_ in the next town won't be closed yet! Or at least we might not miss Pearly's dinner. "Hurry up, Nick!" I call. What's taking him so long?

"W-won't be much longer..." It's a distant echo. I thought he was following but he's still way back in that cave!

"No one can see you!" _So paranoid._ Ever since our filming of the 'secret meeting' or whenever he has some weird idea the mediums here are playing voyeur or something, spying on him. I don't get it. So he's changing his wet clothes in a pitch dark cave where no one can see. And he can't _either_, silly guy. I guess that's why it takes forever.

_I hope he's not lost in there!_

But I hear rapidly approaching footsteps in the distance behind, so I continue, rounding the meander down the boulders... "N_II_-IICK... AGHHHH!"

Someone's materialised behind me.

"Don't scare m..." I whirl around, glaring straight into..

"Hello, Mystic Maya, dear."

...The eyes of Aunt Morgan.

"A...Aunt Morgan!" A kind of petrification freezes me. I haven't seen Aunt Morgan again, ever, since that trial where she framed me for murder, ages ago. And it suddenly jolts my emotional and bodily mindset back to that time.

I n-never visited her in jail, and I thought she was executed years b-back... I grasp for sentient thought through the splinters of my chilled brain. She's being channelled, right? She's... she's not some kind of Super Ghost... a-and whatever medium is channelling her has human limitations. Y-yeah. _Deep breaths..._

For all I know, some silly old Mystic here just wanted an illegal chat with her old friend, and did the channelling up here 'cause it's officially banned.

"I...it's nice to see you, Aunt Morgan," I smile forcedly. "Mystic Pearl is doing well." (_How can I get out of here?_)

"That's lovely to hear, my dear!"

"Are you visiting an old friend? Well, I m-must be going..." I turn, but a rock hurtling from somewhere behind socks me in the gut.

I can't help wincing, and in the disbalance Morgan stabs out with a _tantō_ .

_N-not again!_

I'm too quick, my reflexes already on edge from the shock of seeing her, and she misses. Just.

I'm a little jarred, after the 'Dahlia incident' before I had all the antique weapons in Kurain locked up behind security glass! But I don't have time to meditate on where and how she got it, as a massively huge figure - a man - has tackled me under him, smack into a drift of ice. I don't bother suppressing my scream.

It's not Kristoph, the jerk is huge and muscular and I don't recognise him. Under the suffocation, I dig my hands into the snow, writhe, and with the sheer adrenalin of pure terror, slash the buried Master's staff through the tunnel of heaped snow undetected, connecting with his groin. It's the one I inherited from my mother with that questionable secret sword on the end, and I guess I've found a use for it.

The jerk gives a sick grunt, and releases his grip just long enough for me to scrabble free.

Morgan's reaching for me, and the horrible man is about to tackle me again, when something crashes into him out of the sky.

"Nick!"

Nick seems to have launched himself off an overhead boulder on top of the man, I've got to admire both his bravery and idiocy. I'm free, but Aunt Morgan is stabbing wildly at me again.

The jerk has shaken Nick off; it's no contest in terms of weight, and has seized my staff before my grasping hands can snatch it again. He swings to stab me with it, but I crash aside just in time.

There's a kind of altercation where crazy Morgan turns on the jerk, wildly stabbing at _HIM_ with her knife and shrilly ranting that she expects to kill the Master herself!

I seize the staff. I know Morgan's being channelled, and though I don't have the Spirit Severing Stick, hitting a medium over the head unconscious is usually enough to break connection. It goes without saying I can't just stab her, who knows what poor medium is hosting her!

I swing... and miss as I'm knocked off balance as the _tantō_ is swung at me again. The staff goes flying as the jerk's fists connect with tender parts of me. The jerk lumbers forward but Nick gets there first.

"Maya!"

Is he going to try to give the staff back to me?

"Nick, no! Hit her over the h-head!"

I think Nick gets it. He starts circling, like a predatory cat, wielding the staff in sweeping arcs at both of them in turn.

"Run, Maya!"

"Nick, I won't leave y.."

"_RUN!_"

I leap several feet in the air as I detect the source of his urgency. A third stranger-pursuer has arrived on the scene. This one has a gun.

Only speed and the cover of rocks can protect me. The one comfort is that fleeing is leading them away from Nick.

The pursuer isn't used to the mountains, and soon I lose him in the maze of crevasses and granite.

I allow myself to slow enough that my frenzied panting begins to normalise. I'm under the delusion I'm safe... until a boulder under my feet suddenly and un-naturally rolls and trips me up.

Then another boulder hurtles from above, just narrowly missing crushing my skull but still grazing a terrible pain as I lurch aside. Now every single thing in my vision suddenly has a conjoined aura-twin.

My legs fall into a sprint of pure instinct in terror of recollection.

This is what happened... on the 'other' mountain.

I don't know which way to go. Concealment by line of sight, like behind a boulder, only works on fooling HUMAN eyes. I know that all too well from last time.

My head keeps exploding from pain, and the instinct guiding my legs comes more from my E.S.P. than my ruptured, confusing vision. My subconscious steers one step ahead of the _gaki_ and the cursed objects it hurls, but it spreads like fire, and my aching physical body is no match for something not bound by the laws of mortal physics. But I keep running, trying to weave a path DOWN the mountain. I'm totally disoriented, but the twin kaleidoscope spectres are gradually beginning to blur back together into proper landscape. Now everything's just spinning alarmingly instead. I'm sure I'm making progress down though, it looks lower, right?

A chunk of rock below my feet mysteriously collapses, and I crash painfully into a pit. I blindly begin to scrabble, but someone has materialised from behind a boulder nearby and an impaling blade knifes me down. My arms are seized and twisted painfully behind my back in tandem with a sudden heavy clink.

_Handcuffs._

"GOTCHA!"

I don't get the joke, but Kristoph Gavin's near wetting himself with amusement. My bruised body is dragged prone onto the next-door boulder, like a sacrificial altar. His weapon prods me along like one might pick a snack with a toothpick.

"We meet again, Master!"

For the first time I get a good look at my adversary as his foul face leans over into mine. He wears a strange floating and slightly feminine white robe. His golden hair is very true to life, though strangely metallic. Frosted mirror-white glasses block his eyes, heavy white gloves not out of place on a knight subvert prints. He's even wearing a weird clear apron, like you might find in an abattoir – what, to protect himself from blood?

"I must say I enjoyed last time. Was it mutual?"

There's a slash of gilting metal. He's wielding what I suppose is his idea of a vanity sword – it's in a weird bladed spiral like his hairstyle, pointed to a sinister bladed tip. I'd laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

It _is_ serious. He flicks a switch and the thing whirs menacingly.

It's all gone into hideous slow-motion again and I can feel every pound of my thundering heartbeat, my reflexes on knife-edge. Futile 'cause he's got me so I can't move. He pokes me. I expect the stab, the fatal drill through the heart, but it's not coming. He's listening for something. Smirk, smirk….

I choke nausea. He expects this stabbing to be for an audience, and I think I know _exactly_ who he means.

_No!_ I'm some kind of sick bait. And sure enough, we hear frantic and familiar footsteps charging closer. _How did Nick even find me?_ _Wasn't I impossible to track? _Guess I didn't get far at all, just was led in circles, like a spider luring me into its spiral trap.

_Die with honour._ Not much use, either way, it'll traumatise Nick for eternity to see me dismembered.

Now Kristoph's ripping at my clothes with the other hand. _So much for dying with honour. What should I do? _We haven't found a single spiritual practice that I could perform now to subvert this freak show. _Besides, he's taken my Magatama._ I try to knock the drill sword itself, maybe I can make him drop it, but I don't get very far, just cut myself open on the edge…

"BASTARD! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

I have never seen Nick so angry. His fists clench, his eyes flare, his Magatama pulses with waves of eerie bluish light, he tears forward and throws himself towards us with animalistic fury.

But Kristoph smiles his amusement and languidly jabs me with the sword, positioning for a more mortal blow the moment Nick causes him inconvenience. I involuntarily gasp as I feel the blood beginning to seep from that old wound, blinking my eyes shut at the waver of instability and the strange blue-ishness rolling in clouding my vision.

It's like being hit by a hurricane.

I wince and cower as I'm flung aside, somewhere into the horrible dirty snow. I shield myself behind a rock, and peek out, choking on clouds of smoke and bruised by scattered handcuff parts. They're all charred out of shape and fell open. I swear I'm not delusional!

The whir of Kristoph's sword screams and dies as blue flames have engulfed it and the vicinity. I think it has melted. And now there's a new screaming. I prop myself unsteadily by the boulder. I blink several times. Where is _Nick_? It seems I wasn't saved by Nick at all, but some weird miraculous Act Of Ami, as some huge hulking mountain vulture or eagle is now pecking at Kristoph's eyes. There's blood spraying everywhere, and it's not mine.

"Nick?" I croak. I've got to find him, I can't run away and leave him at Kristoph's mercy! Perhaps he got to that other rock over there in the confusion; it's just luck this miracle incident happened now like on that late night TV show '_When Eagles Attack'_.

I send out E.S.P., but it's no use, Nick can't use it. _Well, at least I don't think he's dead yet. _I can't see properly to the other side; the attack scene is blocking the way. There's a sick metallic clang of slashing claws like that meat cleaver Aunt Morgan used to use, and gusts of whirlwind churn the air in every flapping direction. The snow has melted in a messy radius and is now a muddy, slightly reddish mush.

Kristoph's still wielding the warped sword furiously, beating at the mutant eagle with its now useless blade, but the blue flames the bird's discharging over it reach a critical mass, the metal glows white hot, and Kristoph emits a high pitched scream, drops the sword, and sprints away lopsidedly, the cliffs and boulders soon cutting him from view. I crawl shakily forward. "Nick? Nick? He's gone, Nick, please, where are you, come out!"

"_Hmm._ " The bird runs a claw to its askew-spiked head feathers, then starts preening them fastidiously.

Only now do I notice my own slash wounds, still oozing. They kinda line up with that thing's claws, I guess it happened when I was 'thrown aside'.

I suddenly want to crawl back behind that rock and hide, but that's not much use. Any one of those people from earlier might come back, anyway!

"_Apologies, Master_."

"Um… it's nothing major…." _What?_ "You can talk?"

_"Only in E.S.P., which, thankfully, you are gifted in, terribly inconvenient when your target is not…."_

_Is it going to attack me next? _But no, it seems horribly busy, staring into a pool of meltwater as it claws at its head crest obsessively, tilting in total consumption.

_Perfect time to make a getaway!_

I limp off in the other direction, scanning the snow for Nick's footprints, but I hear the bird's claws crashing up the snow behind me. I turn with some trepidation.

"E-excuse me, Mr Eagle. Have you seen Nick? He was there just before you f-flew in…"

_"Eagle?" _There's a tinge of pretentious irritation._ "My name is Mystic Phoenix, you are Master Maya Fey, are you not?"_

"Y-yeah….. Nick, _please_ come out, I think the bird's harmless!"

Actually, check that. I'm not so sure. The bird's E.S.P.-voice is deep and menacing, with a mild hiss like you might expect out of a snake character. Metal spurs – spikes, jut out of its wings, metal claws are knife sharp, and its brutal-looking hooked beak is filled with rows of spikey little knife-edge TEETH. It's also HUGE.

I take a step back.

But _it_ steps right back forward.

Pupil-devoid eyes glow with a cold blue light. Right out of something that could burn you up, this thing's gaze could chill you to the bone.

"W…why are you following me?" I stammer.

"_I heard the call of the Master, and the Ancestral Magatama! It was clear. 'Avenge the House of Fey!_'"

I swear that bird is smirking. But I have no time for that.

"Where's Nick?" I'm getting agitated.

"_Ah. Yes. He who bears my name."_ Its face becomes thoughtful. "_You can say he is __**here**__! Well, his psyche slumbers…. Wait. One moment…"_

"Where is he?" I demand, but the E.S.P. channel is nothing but that brutal hiss, the bird's tensioned muscles angled elsewhere. The air churns as it lunges with force of a blowtorch.

More smoke.

A charred butterfly wing falls from its beak as there's a light crunching and gulping, but the bird's sides heave and it spews squashed insect ashes back into the snow.

"_Vile! D-do not eat it!"_

_Would I?_

"You killed it!" I marvel happily.

_"N-no. It was already dead. And it is not the origin anyway… no use whilst that remains."_

"How do you know so much? And tell me where Nick is! You said you sense him - he might be hurt!"_ Comatose?_

_"I told you! He is in __**my**__ presence! Not hurt!"_

"You _possessed_ Nick?" My voice is a growl.

"_Oh no. I was definitely called. By him as well, if we must be specific."_

I have a sudden cognitive snap. "I get it! Nick's CHANNELLING YOU!"

_"Channelling? I am unfamiliar with this terminology…."_ The bird blinks its eyelids a few moments. _"Well, I guess it is largely analogous…"_

My stomach lurches in excitement._ It's got to be true. I mean, now I know exactly where I've seen those weird spiked head feathers before!_

_It's also wearing the Magatama._

"S-so who are you? Where did you come from? Where do you live? Are you a dead porcu-eagle?"

_"I told, you, Master," _the bird repeats politely,_ "I am Mystic Phoenix. I do not know where I come from. I believe I slumber much of the time. The Phoenix is eternal!"_

"And how did you know who I am?"

_"Who but the Master would own the Ancestral Magatama? I believe I'm somehow allied to that artifact… as are you. Your powers are in it, are they not?"_

"Y-yeah, but…"_ So were Pearly's…_

_"They called me! And I have awoken in your, uh, disciple's psyche before. Well, next to it, actually. Curious to observe… I suppose your acolyte has improved this time. Quite impressive!"_

"So-so what happened?"

_"Like I said! I heard the call of the Ancestral Magatama, the Master, and your Acolyte Mystic Phoenix! 'Avenge the House of Fey!' What else could be the instruction of such fury? Then I found myself here, as you can see, and my manifestation has physical form this time. Good thing, too." _It launches off again, alighting nearby and clawing through the snow with a foot.

_"This is yours."_

I carefully extract the offered object from his beak. My magatama, the one Nick charged for me.

_"I am ever at your service, Master. I must leave, before your acolyte falls ill.."_ It staggers off hastily, round the bouldered bend.

My delirium runs out.

"Nick? NICK? NICK!"

A crumpled body, in the snow.

"Niiiiick. Wake up. _Please_!"

"M-Maya?" His sides start heaving, spluttering. "Vile… taste in my m-mouth… sick… why is there… smoke…"

"Don't pass out!"

Nick lies motionless for many heart stopping moments.

I throw myself on him. "Please don't die!" First aid? I can't carry him, I'll have to drag him, which will hurt him worse…

Nick suddenly jerks upright. "_WHY_ am I NAKED? What happened? I'm covered in SOOT!

"Nick, you CHANNELLED! You channelled a ghost and attacked Kristoph Gavin!"

"I channelled a nudist arsonist. Right. Very funny. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"No. You channeled a BIRD!"

"Did I FLY?"

"Of course!"

"Why am I wearing nothing but a magatama?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see that part. Perhaps your clothes burnt up? We can look for them…"

Nick staggers up. He seems to be able to stand. I take his arm anyway. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I felt really tired but it's wearing off for some reason. What _really_ happened?"

"Just like I said! You channelled a bird, a phoenix, and attacked Kristoph, and he ran away after you burned him."

"Um. L-look, can we get home. I'm sure we'll **_both_** feel better after a nice long sleep. S-smoke inhalation can affect the brain.."

_Huh?_ "Wear this." I hold out my Master cloak. "Let's go."

"R-right after I t-throw up…"

Ew.

###


	12. Chapter 11

_NOTES: Well, I wrote chapter '12' but then I realised chronologically it should go after 'scene 1' of this chapter (Chapter 11)._

_But I promised everyone you'd get more of an explanation of last chapter's events in THIS chapter, so I left it as is, 'cause everyone likes P/M :) You'd feel ripped off if I gave you a scene from Iris POV in lieu of what I said in the notes last chapter. So chapter 12 you'll have to jump backwards a bit again... (how confusing...)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

_**KURAIN**_

_**PHOENIX:**_

Things are pretty awesome.

We called the police, so hopefully those criminals who attacked Maya will get justice this time - or at least the criminals who channel them. The police have plenty of 'leads' - so they claim.

But best of all, Maya is a million percent better! She can't stop enthusing about me 'channelling a killer bird ghost' to attack Kristoph to save her! I admit I don't fully recall what happened, and I don't remember 'channelling'. I just recall seeing that bastard Kristoph going to hurt her, and an intense emotion that blanked me. I surely did attack him at that point as I desired. Somehow.

She's adamant I indeed saved her from Kristoph _this _time, so I feel better. I might have forgiven myself. Kinda.

Maya seems deliriously enamoured with me, anyway.

I'm not sure I buy this 'channelling a Phoenix' thing, but _something_ must have happened. Maya swears it's true, so I'll have to believe her - admittedly I'd never have believed she'd channel Mia, before it actually happened. Still, I haven't a clue how to consciously access this 'power', whatever it was. I try, but well... nothing. How do you _do _that, anyway? It's not like there's a switch to press!

Maya gave vague instructions about searching for the Phoenix ghost's signature signal to channel, but it may as well be Borginian to me. She then sighed and admitted that I probably wasn't channelling the same way she did anyway, and that the first time she channelled Mia to save me she was running on some kind of weird instinct, she didn't even know how it happened. I admit this is perfectly analogous.

"Pearly is researching, I'm sure we'll find out more soon," she encouraged. I'm not that confident it'll help though. Neither of us do things by the book.

Regardless, I'm getting more strict about my training. I don't know how else to go about this, but it seems a good strategy to better access my 'powers'.

So it is that one evening, I'm staggering exhausted out from under a waterfall stacked with stabbing spiritual ice, when a terrible swarm of pink darkness churns out the retreating sun.

A hundred hideous little wings buzz like a helicopter. I freeze in a way no spiritual ice could achieve, some subconscious vestige of terror suddenly accessed. I'm actually shaking.

_Are there really that many butterflies? _They're buzzing so fast, it's a hypnotic blur, clouds of toxic dust fuming out. With a last vestige of will I clamp my eyes shut to try to avert the disorientation...

_Please, let it be over!_ I can vaguely sense my Magatama pulsing against my chest, and try to concentrate on that, it's surely offsetting this p-power. _Maya put a charm in it!_ All my strength somehow barriers the delusion from infecting my mind, but there's none left over for protecting my body. I'm drowning again, it's like that time I fell into Eagle River but the water is pink and viscous this time, I fight and fight, but the surface has ceased to exist. _Can't... breathe..._

"IRIS!"

A small competing whirlwind suddenly hurtles in our direction, butterflies scattering in its wake. My eyes snap open. Iris cowers.

"You leave my Nick alone! Don't you know he's scared of butterflies?"

"Maya!" I gasp in relief. "Maya. Hey..."

"What..."

I glower pointedly at Iris, then draw Maya closer, in a kiss.

"Aww." Maya's touched.

Iris is unreadable.

"Come on, Nick," demands Maya curtly, beginning to stamp off through the mountain dust. _I doubt _**all**_ her irritation is directed at me._

"Why are you wearing gloves and a hood in summer anyway," I query objectionably to Iris, still not placated. _First not enough clothes, now so many I can barely see her! _"And will you stop stalking me?" I demand, inflamed into further disconcert recalling the attack on Maya the other day. "Look, I didn't want to have to rub this in your face, but see THIS?" I indicate my wedding ring.

"T-that union has no recognition under s-spiritual law!"

_Oh hell. _

"W-why do you think rules and laws don't apply to you?" I wince internally as bloody aces blind my inner vision, _but that was different_. Iris' eyes are fearful, but set with an uncharacteristic resolution. It's scary. I flail in confusion, the same doubts that let me rig a jury..

_But there's one 'law' that always matters, and that is the TRUTH._

"TAKE THAT!" I scream, hurling the Magatama in direction of her face.

Iris flees, taking her dead weight of psyche locked chains with her.

_Damn, I should have been more covert!_

"Nick?" Maya's eyes are worried, then morph to mild irritation upon seeing me. "Will you hurry up and come? Wait... are you cross-examining her?"

"No." My hand falls limply back to my side. "She ran away."

_The truth. _I fumble the Magatama back round my neck, and hold my hand back out. Maya takes it.

###

**The curious case of Mystic Phoenix**  
><em>Report compiled by Mystic Pearl of Kurain [with aid of Spiritual Power 'spellchecker']<em>

_The phoenix - ( Hō-ō , Fenghuang) the ancients report - the ultimate manifestation of yin (female) energy! Balanced and complemented by the yan (male) energy of the Dragon, Ryu. What better than the deity of 'feminine' energy for the matriarchal Master of Kurain? The Fenghuang also symbolizes the balanced union of yin and yang. It represents fire, justice, loyalty, and fidelity!_

"Huh?" Maya's eyes affix Pearls'. "All this stuff about yin being female energy! This phoenix ghost was DEFINITELY male!"

"No, 'female energy' is not a literal designation, it is only terminology," explains Pearls. "Besides, I am getting to that."

We read on.

_The male phoenix is named "feng" and is the yang, solar, fire bird, but as the female "huang" it is feminine, yin, and lunar. The Feng and the Huang together symbolize everlasting love, and as a bridal symbol signifies "inseparable fellowship." The Feng symbolizes a duality, the yin-yang, mutual interdependence in the universe.  
><em>  
><em>Feng came to represent the power sent from the heavens to the Empress and may be found paired with the dragon, in which case the dragon represents the Emperor and the phoenix the Empress. <em>

"I'm not an 'empress!'"

"Oh, but Mystic Maya, you are surely a powerful figurehead with power sent from the 'heavens'!"

"I have to agree," I cede. "If there's any 'empress' round these days, none of 'em are doing weird spirit channelling stuff." _When in Kurain..._

_In China, early artifacts show the Phoenix (female) as intimately associated with the Dragon (male) - the two are portrayed either as mortal enemies or as blissful lovers. When shown together, the two symbolize both conflict and wedded bliss._

"Ryuichi Naruhodo? Who's that?"

"The fury of the conflicted dragon!"

_It is believed the phoenix spirit that was summoned is a Shikigami, not a human ghost. Shikigami (式神__) are a kind of spirit summoned to serve a practitioner of onmyōdō, much like a familiar, and can manifest themselves in animal or mythical beastly form. Onmyōdō - 陰陽道__, "The Way of Yin and Yang', utilises the powers of balanced yin yang to summon the Shikigami._

_Clearly, Mystic Master Maya has been able to utilise her own powers, via the magatama, in combination with the powering of the magatama, with the powers of Mystic Phoenix himself. The strength of Mystic Maya's and Mystic Phoenix's bond has caused a harmony of yin yan powers to allow this manifestation greater than the sum of its parts!_

"Pearly! This isn't scientific! It's like some bad romance TV show!"

"Exactly! This could never have happened without the strength of your and Mr Mystic Nick's bond! Two hearts beating as a synchronous one!"

"Stop warping everything into some kind of romantic fairytale! Besides, it's not 'synchronous'. I though yin yang was some weird mystical complementary balance of opposing forces..."

The document continues.

_Mystic Phoenix can access Mystic Maya's onmyōdō powers via those she has imbrued in the Magatama, and call on the Ancestral Magatama to power his own will and the connection of their bond. This must allow the divination of the shikigami familiar by Mystic Phoenix being able to channel the phoenix ghost. Mystic Phoenix imbruing his own powers in Master Maya's magatama has possibly cemented this connection. It is unknown the origin of these exact powers as the blue tinted energy is not of Kurainian origin. Perhaps it is the energy of the phoenix shikigami?_

"Y-you mean I don't even have my own powers?"

"Of course you do, Nick!" Maya crushes my arm comfortingly. "Who cares where they come from, you have to have the strength of will to access and use them! Besides, we don't know, it's only Pearly's idea!"_  
><em>  
><em>The Kurain channelling and transformation powers have been combined with the familiar divination of the onmyōdō! Usually, the shikigami spirit will appear in ghostly form alongside the onmyōji, but in this case the shikigami has been channelled into the body of Mystic Phoenix and he has transformed his form as per the Kurain Technique!<em>

_Only the women of the Kurain line can transform whilst channelling. How does Mystic Phoenix accomplish this feat? It is believed with Mystic Master Maya's own powers imbrued in the Magatama, Mystic Phoenix can access the 'transformation' powers by utilising the transformation powers via the Magatama, along with the Magatama's own powers, and his own powers. A manifestation more than the sum of its 3 parts!_

"Hmm, I don't know," Maya sighs to Pearls. "It still reads too much like one of your weird fairytales. And it's also unprecedented!"

"Oh, no. It is said, that in the 13th century, after Master Mystic Mirai married High Monk Torakokoro she could call a tiger, though we assumed it was merely a story... But _*sigh* _how often does the Master take a male partner as her disciple in such harmonious romantic love for her powers to take effect? She does not even usually get married!"

"I thought the 'spirits' rejected our marriage?" I mutter darkly to Maya.

"This proves different! It is Destiny!" Pearls palms her cheeks over sappy eyes.

"Oh, who cares about 'Destiny'!" Maya suddenly snaps. "Nick, are you feeling okay? Are you sick? Have I really infected you with some weird ghost? I d-didn't intend any of this! I j-just wanted..."

"D-don't cry. Maya. I'm fine. Actually, I've never felt better..." (_It's true._) "B-but no wonder you were so tired, if all that is true. I-in fact, wouldn't the Magatama still be vamping powers from you right now?"

Maya wipes her eyes with my sleeve. "No," she decrees thoughtfully. "It's not making me tired. I-in fact, it stopped right after that phoenix appeared..."

"What does that mean?" I query Pearls.

"I... I have no idea."

"And you haven't 'infected' me," I soothe, turning back to Maya. "I w-wanted to save you." _And kill Kristoph, but whatever. _"I'm the one who's been training my powers on my _own _will, whatever they are."

But she isn't placated.

"S-spirit powers are a curse! I j-just wish things could be like back when.. you know..." Maya trails off, tactful for once, but I assume she means the 'lawyer days'. "Y-you know, I liked you, because... because you didn't think _I _was useless when I couldn't channel..."

"Huh? Maya, what's wrong..." I can feel the tremble under my touch. _She's getting really upset! _My eyes affix hers concernedly. After some minutes of my stroking she finally stops shuddering and manages to speak.

"I g-guess... I don't want you thinking I'm just using you as some kind of weird sidekick to exploit for using my powers!"

"Of _course_ not! I know... exactly how you feel." _I can see it in your eyes._

The same ones compelling me now. We seem to have drawn ourselves closer. I have coiled myself around her, almost automatic as she pulls my lips to meet hers.

I can feel my own heart thundering in my ear.

"I will leave you two to your 'Alone Time'" calls Pearls, jarring me to surrounding reality.

I sigh internal relief as the door soon slams, 'cause I don't think I could force myself to break. But eventually the oxygen gives out.

"L-lock the door," mutters Maya. My hand reaches and musses through the lock, slightly spacey from the sudden heatwave in the room. "Nick, look at me." I feel fingers in my spikes.

"Maya..."

###

Our magatamas are laid in the far corner, cushioned under our clothes. Dunno if their charms reach here, maybe they do, but either way we're not being attacked by any 'demons'.

I think we just banished them.

Besides, there's even better news. Maya reaches out from the futon over to my phone and checks the messages received while we were 'out'. The police just *_finally_* raided the Azakurain compound in a surprise attack. A whole stack of weirdos have been arrested. No doubt those thugs who tried to hit Maya are among them.

"Ah! Gimme the remote!" Her eyes are glowing.

The wall thunders forth with the 24 hour national news channel. Sure enough, it's soon inflaming this 'scandalous' story. The detainees are great at drama. One keeps screaming he 'demands' the 'death penalty' so he can be a 'Martyr'!

The residents were all hiding out in a N-bomb shelter, so the police had to use a bulldozer, and they flew in in a helicopter, since the security guards at the gates tried to shoot them. But for some reason most of those thought to be involved came out of the fallout shelter and started attacking the police, goading them to shoot them! Footage is being shown now. They're screaming incoherencies about the 'justice system being evil'.

"The only law is spiritual law! The Pretender Master will fall!"

'Pretender Master'? Oh great, I can only assume who they mean... I turn my face to Maya's, gripping her hand tighter. _Why have those freaks sacrificed themselves?_ _Did the police have the sense to clear out the entire bunker or just take the decoys?_

But if some of the criminals are dead, they're beyond reach. I only hope peoples' prints don't change while they're channelling...

Maya is blissfully unflapped.

"It'll work out now! I know it will! Besides... I have you!"

_How the heck is she going to testify about my 'transformation' if she has to in court? Did the police arrest a burns victim?  
><em>  
>"I th-think we should see if we can get Edgeworth onto this case...<em>"<em>

"Great idea! See?"

_Yet more rigging... will the underhand pursuit of Gavin never end?_

"Ah! Look!" Maya thrills as the screen fills with 'Gourdy Jr', top story of the day. "Can we go?"

"Uh..." The scrolling ticker at the footer is more interesting. "_Azakurain cult detainee declares they are waging Supernatural War_'. "Look at that?"

Maya's eyes flit to my gesture. "_Mother of six claims Proto Badger is the father_?"

"No. Wait.. it'll loop back. THERE!"

"Weird," mutters Maya. "What is it with these people and their vendettas against us?

"It's not you. It's the 'Master'. They don't know YOU." (_And I do._)

"W-what happened when you 'channelled'?"

_Topic switch! _"I-I dunno exactly. Blind emotion. I had to save you. I had to avenge you. I _had _to."

"Yeah. It was like that for me too, the first time. I couldn't stand it. I had to save you, I just had to. So if you're the catalyst for my powers, Nick... what does that say about us?"

"Uh..." I choke emotion. _Damn, can't think of the words!_

"Yeah... I was remembering. Pearly could already channel... at 8, yes, but even earlier, Aunt Morgan claimed. If I hadn't channelled pretty soon, it would have looked bad for my claim for Master..."

"Is this about this 'Pretender' garbage? Don't you ever doubt yourself!"

"But I did channel. Th-they keep on harping on about that superstition of me 'changing your fate', but maybe you already 'changed' mine! Or maybe it's all just the 'Butterfly Effect'?"

I shudder. "Please, don't mention butterflies. Or flowers. Especially not roses. Or..." _S-stop gabbling. _"L-look. Fairytales aren't real. Or 'fate'. Or 'j-justice'. But I believe in YOU, okay?"

Maya flings her arms back round me again.

_Guess I did think of the words._


	13. Chapter 12

_**KURAIN**_

_**IRIS:**__  
>[Time: Earlier in Chapter 11... just after we last saw Iris in the previous chapter]<em>

Iris had a stitch, and tried to stem her unladylike panting. She'd run so far, only to have her path blocked by boulders, and then Cousin Maya and Feenie had meandered right back into her path through some terrible shortcut!

Mystic Feenie was still all wet from his training, and Cousin Maya was now removing his training robes with far less efficiency than was necessary.

This was vile! N-not Feenie, of course, but the way Mystic Maya was pawing at him. As if she owned him!

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?"

Iris' feet lurched in terror, and she would have indeed again run, except that her path was blocked on all sides by boulders, Feenie, and old Mystic Maudred.

"No need to be shy, we all have our little 'vices'..." Mystic Maudred's tooth-missing grin smiled disarmingly. "And since his training regime, he has become steadily more... 'built', as they say..."

"W-what?" flailed Iris.

"Don't lie. I have mastered the Psyche-Lock." Mystic Maudred's tone was joking, but Iris' heart still palpitated so much that she was sure Mystic Maudred could hear it.

It was true. Errant Cousin Maya was running her hands along poor Feenie's exposed body, tracing all the defined abdominal muscles appreciatively in turn. Feenie had that old stupid expression on his face, the same one he'd used to have when he'd looked at that poisoned bottle...  
>Admittedly, Iris felt herself longing for the old, skinny, pathetic Feenie from his college days, this one was altogether more scary... B-but it was merely the Pretender Master's evil influence and her terrible mind control! Really, he'd be exactly the same after he was rescued!<p>

Iris' eyes remained burned in place, unable to avert from the train wreck. (Though she wasn't one to stand transfixed by such cliched disasters, getting as far away as possible seemed the most useful impulse...) She wasn't close enough to hear whatever Cousin Maya was murmuring now to Feenie, but it was surely obscene.

W-well, sighed Iris, she would just have to endure such trials with greater faith and fortitude. She had failed so spectacularly at rescuing Feenie last time, that surely she owed him to rescue him from her questionable family THIS time. Though why, oh, why, did Feenie ALWAYS have to make himself so difficult to save? It... it just wasn't _fair_! The damaged flecks on her hands stung, and she could feel her irritation with Feenie's oblivion growing!

_But no_, she recalled ashamedly, _it's all MY fault. If I had rescued him the first time, when the spirits' fate decreed, instead of being so weak, we would be together by now, and have already had our daughter, the True Heir. _

As for her injuries, they were a Blessing, as The High Kristoph had surely saved her from a far worse fate! One of the High Elders, back in training in Azakurain, had explained to her about channelling and injuries, and advised her to Transform for her own protection if ever required, now it was imperative she stay alive to fulfill the Prophecy. Iris really hadn't understood the explanation, exactly. Some mumbo-jumbo about how since the cells moved and changed during the Transformation, a serious injury to the channelled body often separated into a multitude of tiny, less-serious injuries upon her return...Her head hurt as she tried to make sense of it. Well, the upshot was clear: The High Kristoph had surely saved her from certain death or horrific injury which would have surely occurred if she'd not transformed to his noble form!

_And _he'd benevolently delivered her to hospital; it was in a hospital bed that Iris had awoken. Her injuries were not severe and she could have been discharged sooner, except that the High Elders had advised her to stay as long as possible as she was 'safer' there. From what, Iris was unsure. She'd wanted to go home to Azakurain, but the Elders had advised there were 'problems' there involving the Pretender Master's evil Justice forces, and that staying in Kurain itself was actually most likely the best place for her and The High Kristoph's safety. But the way Pretender Maya and poor Feenie had just looked at her, Iris wasn't so sure. And she didn't think she could stomach any more of having to watch Feenie's misguided delusion. She wished she could go somewhere cold so she didn't die of heat exhaustion having to wear gloves all day. But the worst thing about all her little burn scars is that they obscured The Mark!

The Mark was still there, of course, but it no longer stood out amongst the others as should befit one of her Order. Would she have to get it re-scarred? The thought of doing so almost made her faint. Usually she'd ask The High Kristoph to take care of it while she was 'absent', but she wasn't sure if that would work with this particular task...

"I can lip read," Mystic Maudred had been hissing conspiratorially while she'd thought all this. "She said before ...Ooooh! She said... 'I love you'."

Iris felt nauseous. That was what Dahlia had said to Feenie. Iris gave up thinking of a way to escape and her feet simply fled, not caring if Mystic Maudred grew suspicious. She felt pins-and-needles in her Mark and effected the rest of the channelling of the High Kristoph's spirit into it. He never failed her!

They colluded discreetly. The High Kristoph benevolently agreed that surely it was time to get back to Azakurain by now. The People needed Him, after all. He'd already graced them with His presence through another channeller, but it was better the Princess of Destiny make her Triumphant Return and quash any rumours of her demise.

Iris wasn't sure what he was talking about, but the Divine instruction was clear; so she and Butterfly boarded a taxi back to Azakurain.

###

**_AZAKURAIN_**

**_IRIS:_**

Butterfly still sat in the little bottle around her neck, concealed under her clothes. Even now they were through the 3rd layer of security gates, he didn't seem to want to come out. But he had been safe there, while they were travelling, and Iris liked the companionship. Perhaps he still needed his rest.

Iris' memories of Dahlia's bottle necklace weren't really very fond, but she wasn't very creative, and such memories had helped her with such a good idea of how to keep Butterfly with her. It seemed a very good hiding place. If Feenie discovered it, he would surely leave it alone as he would assume it contained poison like last time (she really wasn't very good at deception, but surely he had learned by now? Hopefully he wouldn't try to _eat _it!) Or maybe he would think it was pretty, since he was so attached to that bottle last time. Maybe Feenie was really attracted to bottles or something. Iris admitted she really didn't understand Feenie at at. B-but this was no barrier to true, destined love! Feenie surely couldn't understand Cousin Maya either or a word she said...

She miserably tried to block the demoralising memories. It had all been so encouraging, The High Kristoph and her Plan had really seemed to be weakening the Pretender Master's grip on his poor, captured mind, what with him spending more and more time away from her evil spell and them not all clutching at each other all the time like they weren't polite enough to keep their hands to themselves... But when she'd hurried back from the hospital, it had started being like it was before! One or both of them would be all upset or mad, even at each other, and then suddenly, without them even using words, they'd kind of touch each other and it was like they were okay!

It was as if they shared telepathy. It was like her beta butterflies knowing what to do in synchronicity with Butterfly. It was _horrible_! Then Iris remembered. It must be because he was held under Mystic Maya's spell of control, like The High Kristoph had said. Sort of like with Dahlia, who hadn't loved him either. Poor, silly Feenie.

_But he doesn't make it easy!_

Her mind unbiddenly pictured Pretender Master Maya touching him. It was - _nauseating_!

And she just couldn't forget that terrible moment when he'd pushed her into the spring. _F-Feenie wasn't controlling his own actions then, of course_, she tried to remind herself. _Mystic Maya's evil powers m-must reach even further than we thought. _S-still, if it were not fate, she would have definitely left Feenie to deal with his own problems by now. But it was decreed by MAI AMI, so she really didn't have a choice but to obey...

"Mystic Iris! Oh, Mystic Iris!" Mystic Dora's flubby arms hugged her crushingly the moment she'd finally passed through the fifth and final layers of security. "Oh, I was so worried! Evil Master Maya attacking you and trying to hold you captive! It is only by the grace of the High Kristoph you are saved!"

"C-captive? I... I d-don't think... I j-just awoke in the hospital" stumbled Iris, bowled over.

"Oh, The High Kristoph must have already rescued you before you'd awoke! Such a blessing are your High Powers! I would have been hopeless in such a trial!" A tear edged from Mystic Dora's bulging eye. "Oh, see your noble injuries! Have strength, sister, for the remaining burdens you bear - it is surely an Honour to suffer for His sake."

Iris winced and tried hard to absorb this wisdom.

"Oh, High Iris," Dora continued to heave concernedly, "where are your butterflies?"

"Oh! Butterfly is here. The others... Oh, the others!" Her voice degenerated to a whisper of shame.

"Did evil Master Maya kill them?" squealed Dora, clenching a fist.

"N-n-no..." Iris managed, barely able to breathe from the sudden noise. "No, b-but they grew tired, I could not control... some left to the afterlife... some faded... some...I don't know, they disappeared..."

"Excuse me, Fellow Mystics," butted in High Elder Mizuna. "Your familiars, Mystic Princess. Were they not clones of the one that remains?

"Y-y-yes..." managed Iris, still unused to the status of such free association with the Leaders of the Order.

"They 'disappeared'? When?"

"Some... some were just not here any more w-when I woke up from sleep...some were lost..."

"Never fear, Mystic." She smiled brutally. "The clones will always serve their Master. Likely they have willingly sacrificed themselves to have their power subsumed back to regenerate your remaining Butterfly. Nothing is really lost!"

"E-excuse me, High one," ventured Dora, "but why is High Iris' Butterfly still so seemingly exhausted then?"

"Allow me to see," directed the Elder. Iris obediently pulled out the bottle, and the Elder's beady eye peered in.

"I-i-it was my sister Dahlia's!" Iris admitted, ashamed the Elder know she was so weak as to not have her own proper Familiar. But thankfully the Elder seemed unconcerned. "Excellent! An audience with her will surely strengthen the familiar's power!"

"I don't know... if.. she'll... " croaked Iris.

But it was too late, the Elder had already commanded another Mark Channeller forth. And within moments that Mark had sprung to life. (Death?)

"You bastard! I said it was _over_! I'm not helping your little plans again!"

"D-Dahlia? It is I... Iris?"

"WHAT? Not _you_. I hate you! Get that straight!"

The words stung. But maybe that was merely poor tortured Dahlia's best way of showing affection, trapped as she was in whatever hellish purgatory or torment her soul was now suspended.

"Your b-butterfly," Iris tried to explain. "It g-gains strength from seeing its Master, the E-elder said..."

Butterfly was indeed adhered magnetically to the Mystic's Mark, pulsing anew with pinkish waves of translucent pink power.

She hoped Dahlia wouldn't ask for it back! Selfish as it was, to leave her with no companion in her hellish afterlife. B-but then Iris would be all alone too! _Please, Dahlia, grant me this small part of you to be at my side. _There was her friend Dora, and her Guardian, but it wasn't the s-same... "I know B-Butterfly likes me," she pleaded.

"Butterfly? Simpering idiot, getting attached to a PET! Maybe that's why you liked Feenie. He was like a stupid little dog!"

"S-so I can keep it then, S-ister?"

"What butterfly? I don't CARE! I don't need anyone. Least of all _you_. Traitor!"

The guilt poured forth as usual. S-she'd betrayed dear Dahlia, f-for Feenie...

N-no. She'd THOUGHT of betraying dear Dahlia for Feenie. Then she hadn't, she'd run away with her morals intact... but Dahlia had felt even the thought was a betrayal anyway and now hated her...

Her life was so hard!

A new thought occurred to her. "I'm sorry, Dahlia, I was just trying to obey Mystic AMI's fated p-plan..."

"You believe that garbage? I thought you 'hated channelling'! I _don't have a sister. _DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!"

The Mark faded with an abrupt pink implosion.

###

Iris sobbed for a long while. She wasn't even comforted when Butterfly alighted with pulsing new energy next to her broken heart. Mystic Dora faithfully stayed and tried to console her.

"D-don't cry, High Princess. She will come around! She will understand in time! It is all evil Mystic Maya's doing... Oh, we have had such dramas after the Pretender Master's evil attack! I was so worried about you! But it was ever so dangerous here for you. The High Kristoph told us of your exile, and that you still lived in her evil captivity! I kept the faith!"

Iris' soggy jaw dropped. She didn't really understand what had happened, but it was making her feel better, though part of her wanted to tell dear Mystic Dora she shouldn't believe in her... Feenie wasn't ever worth losing her sister! B-but it was all Cousin _Maya's _fault, as Dora had said.

"And the Pretender Master send her corrupted Law enforcers to search the community! But The High Kristoph warned us, so all our brave fighters were not there when they came to take them. Oh, but it is all true! She commands the evil Human Law to do her bidding! The House of Kurain is Fallen Indeed!"

"Indeed", sniffled Iris obediently, as ritual demanded.

"But the danger is passed. The High Kristoph has deemed it so, else he would not have sent you back! See our brave heroes returning today! They'll surely get promotion... I'm so jealous I wasn't chosen..."

It seemed Mystic Dora was correct, as Iris did find several new companions now joining her at the High Elders' Table at dinner. Everything was getting soporifically back into routine until one evening, mid-exhausting-chew, the terrible air raid siren went off.

"AGHHHHH!" screamed Mystic Dora's voice from the end of the long table. The air left Iris' lungs and she fell to the floor. She could still make out the pounding of the security guard's feet as he ran from his watchtower into the hall. "An enemy helicopter! A plane! THE PRETENDER MASTER SENDS A HELICOPTER!"

"It is as the High Ones foretold," decreed an Elder along the table. "THE PRETENDER MASTER IS DROPPING A NUCLEAR WARHEAD!"

There was chaos. One of the armed Enlightened Ones grabbed Iris like a sack and hoisted her into the nuclear fallout shelter. Good thing too, as Iris was paralysed with fear, unable to function. It was clearly true, as she could see some of the invasion as he ran, branded with the evil Police force logo - the Fallen House of Fey's evil minions! Churning 'copters and hideous peels of gunfire! The world was maybe ending.

But clearly The High Kristoph had not abandoned them. From her place in the furthest part of the bunker, even with the other Members sitting on her, Iris could hear the drone of the divine tones of the High One, channelled in someone else's Mark. He was giving a wonderful commentary. Master Maya had invaded and was trying to destroy them, with her evil attack forces of the Law. It was clearly Divine Warfare, but they were in the Right and would triumph! There was so much gunfire and screaming, that even stuffed under whatever the members were using to further shield her, Iris was petrified, and she was not sure whether to a mundane faint or Divine Transformation she soon lost consciousness.

###

_**NOTES:** Feenie: ...I ate it. (3-1)_

_Iris: [ (she really wasn't very good at deception, but surely he had learned by now? Hopefully he wouldn't try to **eat** it!)]_

_Too late, 'he' already tried in chap 10 :)_


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**KURAIN**

_**PHOENIX:**_

"Nick, Nick! Hurry up and finish!"

"ARGHHH!" Crumbs and slimy tendrils of my Ramen Burger fly out of my mouth as Maya's arms impatiently circle my neck.

"Ooops." The arms hug me affectionately as her sheepish eyes come to rest on my shoulder.

"Well, I *_guess_* I'm done," I cede, poking at the remains unenthusiastically with my Kurain-regulation chopstick. _(Whoever ate burgers with chopsticks?)_

_(Not Maya, that's for sure,) _I continue to muse as I feel her burger-stained hands brush my arm. "What's the hurry for, anyway?"

"At 7pm," she breathes, "IT's starting!"

"What's starting?"

"A training test of extreme endurance!"

_Uh oh. _"What kind of... training?"

"I knew it'd be a great surprise! The _Steel Samurai _Marathon on the Samurai Channel!"

"Oh." _(Why am I not surprised?)_ "You enjoy that then..."

"_WE_ will!"

"I already did that once," I evade, "when I was in the hos- um..." _(My ankle is hurting just remembering!) _

"No you didn't," she corrects unabated. "72 hours... of non-stop _Steel Samurai_!"

"Non-stop? Maya, I don't get why this isn't the same as just watching all your DVDs in a row?"

"B-because. BECAUSE! All the other fans are watching at the same time too! Mr Edgeworth, for example!"

"E-Edgeworth?"

"Yeah!"

"Wha? I thought you were discussing the c-crime... !" I race after Maya as she tears in the direction of our largest (but far from only) TV. "Didn't he..."

"It's starting!"

The shadowy silhouettes of samurais loom across the widesceen, and the moon splits in two. "It's the very first episode of the very first season!" hisses Maya, a tear of nostalgia seeping from her eye. The Samurai Spear whirs across the screen, and the opening theme begins to thunder forth, Maya singing along loudly and slightly discordantly.

"Regenerating from past wounds!  
>Through the Neo Edo, a cold wind blows!<br>It's the chill of evil  
>The Evil Ma-gi-strate!"<p>

(Maya bounds upright, standing and jumping on the couch, miming the actions with exaggerated fervour. It's more interesting than the too-familiar screen.)

( I try not to laugh.)

"Neo Olde Tokyo  
>Under his ruth-less reign!<p>

GO! GO! Until my last breath

I will fight to kill!

Spear with the wrath of justice!  
>Justice will not die!<p>

It's the hero, Steel Samurai!

FLY HIIIIGH!"

The musical interlude blares along with the carnage onscreen. "Sing the second verse!" Maya demands. "I know you know the words. You _do_, right?"

"Right. So I don't have to..."

"Prove it!"

_Sigh._

"For the dreams of the people, I must carry on!" I warble with tuneless feeling.  
>"Even when my journey will be one of tears and pain!"<p>

"My destiny  
>Defeat the<br>Evil Ma-gis-trate!"

(I start screaming and pointing my finger. Maya clasps her hands delightedly.)

"GO! GO! Time to end his de-mon-ni-ic reign!

For Great Justice! It burns with all my heart!"

(Maya starts screaming the closing lines in unison.)

"It's the hero, Steel Samurai!

FLYYYY HIGH!"

The darkened streets of Neo Olde Tokyo yawn with despair and oppression as the camera pans. The corpses of the noble and innocent litter the landscape, victim of Evil Magistrate's reign of terror.

"Why does the Evil Magistrate seem to come back to life after every episode?" I wonder aloud. "They definitely killed him in episode 50, and um, 64 and, er, 70, and..."

"No," corrects Maya. "71! Didn't you hear the opening theme? He 'regenerates', it said!"

"Very realistic," I reply, as the Steel One dons his costume and grips his spear, slinking around a corner. Suddenly the subtle tones morph to psychedelic colours and the volume goes up several settings.

"Huh? I thought you said non-stop Steel Samurai! Why are there advertisement breaks?"

"It_ is_ non-stop. All the special messages are for _Steel Samurai_ products only! That's why this special event's on in the first place!" She gestures to the screen, where a weedy looking kid downs a toxic-waste luminous liquid, and transforms to a Samurai_ *poof*_.  
>'Become a hero. With the strength to carry on!' screams the TV. 'Now in all major supermarkets!'<p>

"To launch the new line of _Steel Samurai_ Energy Drinks," Maya continues. "So you can stay awake for the full 72 hours non-stop!"

"How unfortunate there are no 'major supermarkets' in Kurain," I observe.

"I know," sighs Maya. "That's why I made Trucy's babysitter send us a crate.. that one THERE!" I notice a massive express shipping box near the wall.

"Babysitter? Trucy doesn't have a babysitt... Oh. _Ohhhh_. You mean Apollo?"

"Oooops. I forgot. Trucy's a big girl now! She's _Apollo's _babysitter, right?"

"Pretty much." My eyes bulge. "..Maya, there must be hundreds of bottles in there? Surely it cost too much?"

"Money is no object for my Nick's training! Besides, _we _didn't pay for it! So have some! Which flavour do you want to try first?"

_Not 'grape'. _I grasp a bottle randomly and open it, gulping something in radioactive-mucousoid pine-lime pale green. "Oh ewww." I cough. "This... this is disgusting."

"N-no wonder," shudders Maya. That's the '_Zappy Samurai_' one, that must be for little kids. Have this _Pink Princess_ Berry Blossom Pink, since you're such a wim... oh wait, I forgot. You _aren't_! Here's the _Steel Samurai _one! In Steel Steel Blue!"

"_Gives you the strength of Steel!_" proclaims the label. "_Flavour: Steel Blue!_"

"Steel flavour?" _Oh well_. It tastes like... artificial flavour. _How original._

"And last there's the _Nickel Samurai_ one in Nickel Smelting Red," finishes Maya, snapping open a third _Pink Princess _Pink.

"Slow down there," I caution, jabbing the explicit warning label of my drink, "we're 15 minutes in and haven't you already exceeded the weekly quota of sugar and caffeine?"

"Of course not," she smiles, "the _Pink Princess_ one is sugar free! Besides, I have spirit powers. Nutrition advice labels don't apply to _me_! ...Hey, the show's back!"

I stare at the screen. My mind wanders. _Edgeworth..._

Someone onscreen stabs a villager with a dagger.

_That 'crime'..._

There's a long, dramatic scuffle as the regular good village Samurai fight with the Evil Magistrate's evil minions.

_I should call him._

"Where are you going?" demands Maya as I shift out from under her head and toward the doorway the moment Weedy Kid flashes back onscreen.

"Bathroom. Caffeine," I improvise.

"Edgeworth!" I exclaim in a hushed voice as the phone call finally connects on the millionth ring. "Hi, it's Phoenix Wright!"

"Wright! is it urgent? That is to say... well, hello."

"Hurry up! It's back on!" Maya calls from the TV. I clamp my hand around the phone's sound receiver.

"W-well. It is about that criminal matter, so I guess it is urgent. Do you..."

"Can it wait? I am somewhat busy with... with work."

"When is convenient? Later tonight? Tomorrow morning?"

"In... ahem! In a few.. days... No. I will call _you_. When I am available."

"Well, okay..."

"Farewell."

_Weird._

"What did Edgeworth say about the case?" I query Maya as I sink back next to her. "He seemed to be too busy to talk..."

"Well of _course _he's busy. He's watching this! Now shut up so I can hear! I can't miss any!"

"I have an idea," I decide as the supercharged credits instead cut straight to Episode 2, "why don't you watch on that portable DVD player I gave you the other year? Then you can just carry it round for the next 72 hours..."

"What a great idea!" Maya hugs me. "Then I can keep watching while I go to the bathroom!"

"And the rest of the time too," I venture. "I'll go find it."

"No need. It's on that shelf there." Maya waves at a cupboard behind. I get up and grab it.

"But not the rest of the time," she corrects as I pass it to her. "It's too small for you to see too! I want to be able to watch it with YOU."

Somehow her tone of voice still makes me feel touched. I wrap my arms around her and expulse a resigned sigh. There are far worse ways to spend an evening. _Besides, maybe I might be able to distract her. _I lean my face closer and she's gazing enraptured.

"Nick, open your mouth again," begs Maya.

"Why? I open up.

"Your tongue! It's stained electric blue. COOL!" marvels Maya. "It must be that drink," she reasons, grappling for her own Steel Blue beverage. "By the way, don't bother with the Nickel Red one. It tastes like smoke and chillies!"

"Red sounds right up Apollo's alley," I smirk. "We can send him them and the Zappy ones as a 'Thank You gift'."

"He'll be so excited!" smiles Maya. "Is my tongue blue too, yet?"

"Hmm, let's see," I offer, drifting closer gain. "Why, so it is. And your lips. Very 'attractive,'" I joke.

"Is it ever," grins Maya. "It kinda glows like plutonium in the TV light! And I bet it tastes..."

_Tasteless_, I quip internally, _but who cares_. Our lips meet.

"I told you this'd be fun," mutters Maya conspiratorially when we've untwined our tongues. _Well, at least makes a change from stale burger_. And I've never felt further from sleep, that's for sure. "Only 63 hours to go!"

###

* * *

><p><strong>AZAKURAIN<strong>

_**IRIS:**_

Iris sat doggedly at her incense ritual, kneeling at a desert shrine she thought probably pointed toward Kurain.  
>It wasn't an Azakurain ritual she was performing, but one taught to her by Sister Bikini in the old days, so she didn't think those here would find it wrong, technically. She was praying for Mystic Maya's soul, that it would be led back to the path of MAI.<p>

The ritual was for dead people's souls, but it didn't really matter, Fallen as she was Cousin Maya was dead in MAI AMI's eyes anyway. She didn't think Mystic Maya was as evil as some of the people here kept saying, just too misguided to know better. Aunt Misty had eventually seen what terrible shame she'd brought to Kurain and done the right thing by abdicating. If only Mystic Maya could be overcome with similar remorse and abdicate instead of running around continuing to have people killed, so many lives could be spared! After she disappeared, maybe Feenie would also be freed from her enslavement. Regardless, everything would be so much easier and less scary! The True Heir was not born yet, but whoever was Master in the interim would not be against the will of MAI. It would probably be Mystic Pearl...

_Or me. I am older, and I can channel! The High Kristoph would use His powers to let me win a contest of powers. _Or at least, that was what Mystic Dora kept saying.

There was no question the Justice System was pure evil as the High Ones had said. Oh yes, dear Dahlia had done evil by murdering that Doug Swallow. But then the Justice System had murdered Dahlia and her mother and even the High Kristoph! Was that not wrong also? Murder was always wrong!

The High Elders had spoken of giving her poor mother a posthumous Promotion, since it seemed someone had channelled her and she'd fought bravely in the battle to free Iris when the Pretender Master held her captive (that must have been while she was unconscious still.) Iris' heart swelled with pride; maybe MAI really would grant her mother peace and forgiveness one day in the Afterlife!

Then suddenly it hit her. Morgan had fought to free _HER_! Princess Iris!

Maybe her mother finally loved her after all, now she knew Iris wasn't talentless garbage!

B-but, Iris couldn't help tearing up, it didn't make up for losing Dahlia. And no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise, she knew Mother would only have loved her because she'd shown powers and a Destiny. If only they'd been given to Dahlia instead, instead of one so weak. Probably... probably the Destiny was intended for Dahlia, but then the Evil Justice System and Cousin Mia murdered her, so it had to change. Oh, it was so confusing and unfair! Dahlia was strong and could have fulfilled the Destiny, but then she just had to be led to evil instead.

Iris chanted the familiar incarnation for Dahlia's soul, then tearfully realised what she was doing - no, this ritual was for Mystic _Maya_. That she would know remorse and all this bloodshed could end!

###

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at <em>_**KURAIN:**__  
><em>  
><strong>PHOENIX:<strong>

"FLLLLY HIGH!" I launch myself dramatically off the bed as we scream along to the theme song for the 453rd time. Every TV in the house is switched on to the Samurai Channel simultaneously, so it's pretty loud.

"Nick, I love you this way! You're so hyper!" Maya bounces on the bed next to me. I'm about to reply 'speak for yourself', but realise Maya has been no different to usual.

"And you haven't fallen asleep or been boring either! It's sure given you stamina. Maybe it's the steel extracts?"

For some reason I find this uproariously funny.

Maya doesn't but she observes me laughing and soon joins in, grabbing at my shoulders to steady herself.

The wimpy kid who advertises _Zappy Samurai _drink flashes on. Maya seizes her portable DVD player and jabs at the buttons, peering in concentration.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Those episodes where we kinda m-missed parts, I thought we could catch up by watching the DVD in the advertisement breaks. It's not cheating, right? Here's _Pink Princess_ season 1 episode 14 again!"

"Oh Strawberry Clan leader, I will pulp you to conserve!" the high pitched voice proclaims from the speaker.

"Maya, Maya! I know! Why don't you play it DURING the show too? You can watch that with one eye and the big TV with the other!"

"You're a GENIUS!"

"I know." _(She thought I was serious?)_

I reach for another Steel drink. _(Why was I addicted to grape juice again? This makes me feel WAY better!)_

_###_

* * *

><p><strong>AZAKURAIN<strong>

_**IRIS:**_

The ritual wasn't going very well, Iris' tears had already drowned out most of the offerings. People who never had a twin j-just didn't know what it was like... Maybe the spirits had made a mistake and all along confused her with Dahlia? _NO_, Iris was suddenly secure, this Destiny was intended for her, because Feenie had known she was not Dahlia! For so many years! She relit the lapsed flames with fervour renewed. The fact Feenie was now help captive by Mystic Maya just proved it was true, because Feenie clearly sensed he was supposed to be with the Kurain Master, which should have been Iris, to produce the True Heir. He'd just gotten confused because the wrong person was in her place again...

Butterfly's feet brushed against her, and she felt the comforting surge of familiarity but then the tug and the pang. She'd always been with Dahlia, even since before they were born. Why couldn't she just wind back time so they could return to how it was when they always did and shared everything together, before their horrible father took Dahlia away? _Could I channel Dahlia?_

She didn't really know how to begin in any scenario. Especially when Dahlia had now disowned her. The initiation chanelling of The High Kristoph had clearly been a Miracle beyond her own powers. But she pictured Dahlia in her mind and tried to will her spirit to her.

Then she felt the blessed prickle in her Mark. It wasn't Dahlia, she soon realised, but The High Kristoph. This was almost better, she decided with gratitude. He would take care of things, far better than her mortal confusion, and give her a welcomed respite of oblivion.

###

* * *

><p><strong>KURAIN<strong>

_**PHOENIX:**_

The world... is swaying.

_Sleep..._

I feel myself topple. Argh! I didn't know you could fall asleep standing up!

"Quick... pass... drink..." I slur to Maya, who's closer to the box, giving up on getting there myself.

"I can't, remember? They ran out an hour ago! Except the chili and mucous ones..."

_Nooooo._

Maya falls herself off the bed and begins sifting. "Maybe... one...missed...?"

She sags over the box, eyes sagging closed.

"Maya?" I try to say, but it's too much effort to make sound come out.

_I should... wake...her..._

Thankfully the box eventually collapses on its own and her eyes jar open.

"Ni-ick! Keep... me...awake!"

"I ...don't.. think.."

Her pupils suddenly surge wider. "Look! The last episode is coming to the climax! Just a bit... longer..."

_Just another few minutes, just another few minutes,_ I chant to myself. _Yeah, this is that final scene..._

Suddenly the psychedelic _Zappy Samurai _drink kid hits my eyes like a physical pain.

"Not again!" My head aches. "Coming up soon in the daily news," squeals the TV. _Make the noise stop! _I'll.. I'll kill time with a trip to the bathroom.

I meander unsteadily and startle as somehow I feel myself crash into a wall. What was that doing there? It's too much effort to expulse my cry of pain aloud.

I steel myself and continue my intrepid journey of exhaustion. Where was I going, again?

"N _*cough* _Nick?" A whispered croak emerges from Maya's mouth. "Why are y... lying on the floor?"

"I'm not," I think.

Oh wait, I thought I was walking, because the room was moving. But really, I only got as far as thinking of walking. That was enough effort! I guess my muscles just didn't obey me to bring the process to completion.

"I'll... help...y..." Maya cracks valiantly. She raises an arm in my direction before it droops limply and her eyes close. "Help..."

I manage to topple forward. I'm moving! Will of Steel! I fall forward a few more times. I think I'm almost back to Maya...

"Help! Can't open...eyes..." gasps Maya.

_Maya will be devastated if she... falls asleep... _my brain wavers. Why, I can't quite recall, but it was pretty important.

I try to open mine, but they're glued shut with tearless grit. Too much effort, ugh...The TV screams reverberate through my body with a physical pain. What's that? They're forming... words...

"And a janitor security guard has died after an unidentified individual is believed to have broken into the City Police Department's evidence store. Janitor Officer Meekins, 32, is believed to have been murdered in the line of duty. The Police Department says nothing important has been taken..."

_Important..._ My eyes unseal, but open only to the sick kids seeing the Pink Badger. I collapse into Maya and physically prise open her slumbering eyelids. "Burgers!" I try to scream. It comes out a sick whisper.

But she seems to revive. "Hold.. eye.. ope...n..."

I make my shaking fingers obey.

"Back... on!"

The final scene plays like it's underwater. I'm not dreaming, right? The screen suddenly prints 'The End' and we drop like a broken rubber band, unconscious immediately.

###

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

_I based the Steel Samurai theme lyrics on the actual Steel Samurai Theme lyrics! Except each of the three translations I found was very different to each other, so I made an average that FITS WITH THE TUNE. And sort of rhymes, but not exactly, I didn't want to take further liberty..._


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE CITY**

_**MAYA:**_**  
><strong>  
>Yeah okay. I was kind of worried. What if Nick got in trouble for his channelling? We don't know there were no witnesses! And the truth is important. Besides, they can figure out if you're lying.<p>

So when the police questioned me before, I did tell the truth. I just left the part where Nick 'transformed' out. I told them the attacker was about to stab me, when a bird flew in and pecked and burned him, till he ran away. So they decided I was crazy after being hit on the head before, but, at least, obviously the victim in this crime, we both were.

And now I'm back at the Justice Department for yet more questioning! Nick, too, but we have to be separated, so we don't 'collude with lies' or something... I'm really happy we used our 'contacts' to get a different prosecutor, the one I saw last time went a strange colour when I said I was attacked by someone looking like Kristoph Gavin and choked "You're crazy, ja?" Seems he was pretty desperate to not have to take the case! Then when they said they couldn't contact us, while we were in our accidental hibernation or whatever, they were more than happy to have an excuse to 'have to' give it to someone else...

Our new prosecutor whipped Nick a few hundred times before she took him off to questioning. "I am doing this as a favour to you, Phoenix Wright!" She's back specially from her position overseas! "And another hundred for that 'Jury Trial'!" I averted my gaze and shuddered as he was led away. What could I do?

Mr Edgeworth's here too. He didn't take the case himself, because everyone knows Nick and him are friends, and the accused are already screaming 'bias', like I and Nick already have the justice system rigged. And the jury is all Nick's 'fault' and all. Mr Edgeworth pulled enough strings recently for that... But since he's not officially in charge, he can give us more insider info more freely!

"Well, you are fortunate that the police are convinced you are not at fault in this crime, as multiple Azakurain suspects have confessed... one even confessed to 'murdering you', despite the facts you are indeed, still alive.. As to your actions, their stories do not corroborate! But the police feel any actions you or Wright may have taken would indeed constitute 'justified self defense'..."

"What about their channelling Kristoph Gavin? And when I was saved by the bird!"

"Spirit mediums are frauds! _*Ahem* _That is what the official line of the court believes. So, Ms Fey, to avoid confusion, I believe we will agree, your recollections after the suspect assaulted you by hitting your head involved hallucinations!"

"But they were better by the..."

"I would advise you to hold your tongue, Maya Fey!" A nearby whipcrack announces Ms von Karma's shrill return. "Trust us, the case against your assaulters is already watertight. Why bring doubt to your case by introducing elements the police will disbelieve! Yes, _I _am aware of the fact that your family can perform this 'change of appearance'. As you recall!"

I kinda don't want to.

"And one of our arrested has indeed confessed to 'Channelling the High Kristoph' during the assault, so I believe your 'looking like Kristoph Gavin' tale! But as for this 'bird'.." Franziska tuts condescendingly, wagging a finger. "Who's to say what really happened? It is no shame to be in physiological distress after such an attack, let alone in the midst of being set on fire! This suspect mentioned no 'bird' and no 'fire' either! They claimed that you brutally attacked them and tried to stab them, but no such weapon could be produced, and their story varied each time they told it, so police interrogators discerned they are lying. And so do I! If they were really imparting a 'channelling', cannot the medium not perceive what's going on properly any more?"

"The detectives have reconstructed a third scenario," continues Mr Edgeworth. "There was indeed evidence of a recent fire being set at the attack site. So perhaps after your attacker captured and handcuffed you when concussed, they planned to set you aflame for a painful death that would also obscure the evidence and negate the need for suspecting an attacker when the body was found, but the fire grew out of control and they had to flee the scene to save themselves. This is what the prosecution will present!"

"After we questioned the suspect about the fire, they claimed you lit it," adds Franziska, "but this was believed as an improvised lie. There is little evidence of a means for you to have done so."

"Well, I believe we are overdue to depart to the line-up," sighs Mr Edgeworth. "Verify which you recall as your attackers."

"B-but what about the ones which were channelling?"

"We will take that into account. Just see if you seem to recognise any of them at all!"

###

Even though they're under strict security, it's still pretty nerve-wracking. One woman starts screaming "The Pretender Master will fall!" despite the prison guards trying to shut her up. Worse, I don't remember seeing her there! Or most of the other people! And a lot of them have injuries, which I'm pretty sure neither I nor Nick gave them.

Still, the big jerks which had the knife and gun are among the prisoners. I explain who they are to the police.

"That is the suspect who claims to have 'channelled' Kristoph Gavin," hisses Ms von Karma, gesturing to a young-ish woman in Azakurain medium clothes. "Is she familiar at all?"

"I... dunno. I can't remember her right now..." Something seems off. "Shouldn't she have more burns?"

"What are you thinking, Maya Fey!" I flinch backward as she tensions her whip. "She already has numerous injuries! As for burns - well, that is why she ran away! You said every time the attacker was wearing gloves and protective clothing. The criminal must have fled when the flames stood to burn through them as well! Perhaps they were not as protective as they had imagined?"

"You've done well for today. We've confirmed some leads," a more relaxed police officer tells me. With relief I exit the detention centre. "How did they get so many injuries?" I can't help asking Ms von Karma.

"Some of them were shot during arrest. It was unavoidable as they fired on raiding police AND jumped in line of fire. They are all insane, Maya Fey! Without the defense of being hit in the skull by a rock!"

"Y-yeah. Whatever." I can't help stifling a yawn. Usually when we visit the city I want to stick around doing stuff, but today I find myself wishing I could just go home and catch up some sleep. Ms von Karma seems to take it as a personal insult and storms off, her whip lashing toward some scuttling subordinate. _Oops._

"*_Ahem!_* How rude," observes Edgeworth. "But I regret, I do have pressing work also that I should get back to. Give Wright my best regards..."

"Okay. Thanks for your help," I farewell him gratefully. Where _IS _Nick? I guess he's still in questioning or something. But since he went in before me, shouldn't he be finished by now? I hope nothing's gone wrong...

I check my phone, but he hasn't sent me anything. I call his phone. No answer. I send a text message. Where would he go? _Maybe he just finished ages ago and went to see Trucy and forgot to tell me. _So I call her.

"Hi Maya! No, Daddy isn't here. He didn't call me either. Apollo keeps muttering about him though... Apollo! Did you see Daddy?"

"He's not my Daddy," I hear a muffled reply in the background, and a short exchange whose words I can't quite make out.

"No, Apollo hasn't seen him," Trucy's returning voice finally confirms. "Is he missing?"

"N-no, he must just not be finished yet..." I don't know exactly what Nick's told Trucy or, for that matter, Apollo about our latest brush with crime, so it's best not to worry her with confusing info..."We'll see you soon. I better go."

###

_**(earlier that day...)**_

**PHOENIX:**

_Stupid thugs._ I admit it was satisfying to see some of Maya's attackers behind bars. I hope she's doing okay in questioning, it's pretty brutal and traumatic even when you're not the prime suspect. _Especially when you're deprived of sleep._

Guess she's still in there. I take out my phone. _I'll send her a message and tell her to meet me. Maybe I'll go see Trucy and we can all go out to lunch or dinner or something.._

But before I can start typing, the phone starts to ring its vintage Steel Samurai ringtone.

"Hi, Mr Wright!"

"Oh. Hi, Apollo,"

"Guess what," Justice butts in. "I have a case!"

"Good for you."

"I saw you were nearby, so I thought I'd tell you!"

"Oh." _He's stalking me? _"How did you... know?"

"Huh? This app on my phone tells me when your contact list is nearby! You mean... you don't have it?"

"Why, no. My phone is a genuine working 2001 model antique!"

"Oh. Um. _Well_. I have a case. Or at least, a client contacted me. Their story is so weird. They've been falsely accused of attempted murder, but the real criminal - get this - turned into a 'firebird' and set fire to the victim! Can you imagine?"

"N-No. No I can't, Justice. " _P-poker face, Wright! _"Does that sound - well - _plausible_? Can your client really be, well... believed?"

"Yeah, but they _can't _be guilty. I think the poor thing must be insane."

"Exactly. Insane enough to commit the crime!"

"But don't you feel sorry f..."

"No. No I don't. Take my advice," I pronounce, "you do _not _want that case."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! In my career, I had cases I would regret taking for the rest of my life. This," I ascertain, "this is one of those cases for you."

"Well if you put it that way..." Justice sounds deflated. My heart restarts. "W-well, thanks for your 'support'." The connection abruptly cuts.

_T-that was a close one._ I'm more than a little dazed. _Damn, I'm still in sleep debt too. _I suddenly wish I could go home.

_I hope I didn't really kill or fatally injure someone!_

So as I stumble unseeing through the thick crowd, I don't notice that a bunch of old ladies have mobbed upon me.

"H-_HELP_!"

The crowd mills around with a bored expression, watching but not assisting as the old ladies punch and immobilise me with some sinister martial art. It's about as unremarkable to them as a pigeon.

With my physical advantage I wrench the attackers off me, but I then feel a stabbing puncture from behind, and then everything fogs then blanks out.

###

My HEAD!

And there's a headache-inducing sound. Yeah, it's becoming more discernible. Starting to meld into nonsense babble, kinda like words.

I can't seem to sit up!

Wait. The words... they're starting... starting to make detectable sense!

"Are you sure about this? We are not acting with the mandate of The High Kristoph!"

"Irrelevant. The High Kristoph is not MY Guardian. Surely the spirits welcome us using our initiative to hasten their plans along!"

I strain, but something is holding me immobile, and it really feels like more than just my own weakness.

"Are you sure you gave him enough to sedate him!"

I startle and hastily try to freeze.

"Of course! The issue is whether I gave him too much! His tongue has turned blue!"

"Does it matter? It's not HIS prolonged health or wellbeing we require!"

_What the hell?_ One of the voices is somehow familiar... It's hard to use my brain. _Think, Wright, think!_

"He needs to be alive enough for... what we require... oxygen deprivation can't be good... could it be he's allergic to the drug?"

"Are you going to try the old fashioned way first?"

_Yet another - a third? voice._

"No time. Those awful authorities and the Pretender will come look for him. And you really think Mystic Iris has the will to control him? Best not to take him to Azakurain, also."

"But the power of the spirits could perform a miracle!"

"Then the power of the spirits can just as easily perform the miracle in the lab!"

_That's Mystic Miranda! _I can sense eyes boring into me. I valiantly pretend to be comatose and floppy. _Lab? Miracle? What the hell is going on?_

It really doesn't sound good.

It's too dangerous to open my eyes, but I can feel that I've indeed been immobolised somehow, strapped down. I'm lying on my back and there's some kind of definite restraint on my wrists, ankles, arms, legs... The first voice's hands are on me.

"I don't know... I've never tried this procedure before."

"But you're a doctor!" Mystic Miranda snaps.

"Medic. This wasn't in my training! I just read up on it.." The female voice is growing slightly irritable. "I didn't think it was going to be this way..."

She pauses her clammy 'examining' and I try not to twitch. "What if this doesn't result in the Prophesised Heir? The spirits may instead be angry at our impatience and lack of faith!"

"Of course they won't be!" Mystic Miranda confidently roars her response. "Mystic Maya and Mystic Phoenix's partnership was against the spirits! They will be pleased we are putting things back in order as their DESTINY decreed. We will just have a paternity test on the offspring and make the result public! Mystic Maya will surely file for divorce from her farcical 'law marriage' and then all will be easier for us..."

The third voice screeches in. "No rivals for Mystic Phoenix over his Destined Union! No other rivals as heir! In every way, things will be better, even if the Prophesised Heir doesn't result from this attempt..."

"And why so negative?" continues Mystic Miranda. "I question YOUR lack of faith, Dr Lacebo. Of _course_ the offspring will have powers! Mystic Phoenix's powers are immens... *ahem!* respectable (for a _man_!)"

_Oh. My. Ami._

"It's not just that! The failure rate can be quite high, if we can't get Mystic Phoenix back for further attempts then... I still think we should consult The High Kristoph!"

"Of course he'd approve! It's only fitting that Mystic Maya feel the pain of his rejection the same way Mystic Morgan had to suffer! I have consulted MY guardian. Who _IS _Mystic Morgan!"

"An eye for an eye, leaves everyone blind."

"Good. A blind Pretender will be easier to depose!"

"You missed the point, Mystic... Now please depart, for the sake of the patient's privacy! I hope this doesn't wake him!"

How dare they! I can't even...! My head fills with expletives and my indignation strains at the restraints... Damn it! Some voice of sanity cuts through their echoing words. _If only they were literally blind! _Yeah. I have to stay still, else they'll just sedate me again and I'll never escape! So no use trying to break free and overpower them... I might already have given myself away!

I hope not. "Hmphhh. I will... keep watch," Mystic Miranda is saying. I can hear the doctor taking three footsteps back to proximity and feel her poking at me again. _I hope she was focusing on the others!_

What will I do? I can't let this happen! And this is so violating... disgusting... I think I'm going to be sick!

_I have p-powers! I'll shatter my restraints with the force of my will!_

But the brute force of my fury... leads to nothing. Except the stupid doctor pausing in her privacy invasion and giving an audible 'Hmmm'. I then hear her turn to reach for something, open it...

_I bet she's filling her sedation syringe!_

_Maya... Noooo..._

Suddenly one of Maya's instructions in training flies into my mind.

The part where she told me to subsume all of the force of outside assaults and channel the energy of my emotion into focusing into and stoking an inner power. _Something they can't see._

I turn every atom of my will and rage inward, every particle of focus I can muster. Eventually I'm not in that doctor place anymore, not in my perceptions. Maya's words are instead repeating in my head, like I'm in a dreamlike state.

_I swear I'm in that waterfall! _

"Focus on the Magatama! You know there's power radiating off the Magatama, right? Well, I want you to _feel_it..."

Maintaining the effort is horrible, but somehow I push on. Maya is here through the daggers of ice, speaking again."Concentrate on the powers coming from the Magatama. It's like a sixth can do it! I believe in you."

I focus on the magatama, until I'm nauseated, until I'm in agony, until I CAN feel it, with all my being. Suddenly my disoriented self knows where I am. _Y-yeah. That's it, that's what's happening. We're charging her Magatama as my t-test. Build the power source in my psyche! She believes I can do it today!_

"Come on, Nick! You can do it! Focus!"

_Oh god, the pain!_ But I feel her hands on my shoulders! "That's it! I _know _you can do it! Train it into the Magatama!"

The pain is almost unbearable but I clench my jaw, I _have_ to keep going. I can't fail Maya - she believes in me! _I will not betray her belief. _Somehow I force the focus to continue even though my teeth chatter, my whole body feels like it's vibrating and my temperature's going haywire. I can feel my heartbeat palpitating in sync with the frequency of the magatama's energy pulsing.

Then everything goes blue.

_Where am I?_

I wince as prickles of weeds or grass itch at my skin and somehow force open my blurry eyes. My head feels like someone's using it for a punching bag and there's that disgusting taste like smoke in my mouth.

_Am I in jail?_

Nah, despite the fact it looks like it's swaying from side to side, that barbed wire fence just looks like the edge of some abandoned lot. For some reason a small area of grass surrounding me has been lightly roasted; the rest is still abnormally tall, like a cornfield consisting of weeds.

My eyes seize on something in the dirt glaring into them. _A clue. _Some characters have been scratched into the soil, like the unreadable archaic writing on some of the old Kurain artifacts. I can't for the life of me make out what it says.

It's all coming back and I panic. Did I get away in time? What happened? For all I know when I blanked out was when they shot me with more sedative and just went on with their... a-aims.

Or maybe the whole thing was some weird hallucinating dream. One where at the end of it I end up lying naked in a vacant lot without my phone or wallet. Yeah.

_I still have my magatama._

On the third attempt I manage to stand. G-great. I have to... find help. _Maya. I have to find Maya! Who knows how much time has passed!  
><em>  
>I stumble rapidly into the street. Some kid tuns to stare at me, bug eyed. Their parent bodily drags them away by the arm, the kid's head still twisted in my direction as they fade into the distance. I retreat hastily back into the lot of weeds.<p>

I pace the lot, eventually coming across a soggy cardboard box, which I step into. I crawl under the chain of the back exit this time, making for a parking lot. Thankfully, there's a waste clothing charity bin, with bags of rags dumped messily around it. I pull on the first I can actually get to cover my body.

_Maya?_

Where am I, anyway? The surroundings are vaguely familiar. But that has no bearing on where Maya might be. Still, I pace on, blindly, with no money or way to contact anyone I don't have much choice...

_MAYA!_

"NICK!"

Maya rushes to me.

"WHAT are you wearing? Where WERE you? Why didn't you answer my messages?"Her cheeks puff out in insult.

"I was... attacked... kidnapped... abducted..." I blurt, my voice seeming oddly croaky. "Lost... phone..."

Suddenly my body comes over all shakey. Stating the events aloud has made them all seem more real and a kind of shock must be setting in. I collapse into the damp gutter.

"No!" Maya's arms are around me, supporting me into a sitting position. "What happened? Who did this? What did they do? Why?"

"N-not here," I gasp. "Not in p-public..."

"Are they still here?"

"I think I.. escaped."

"You think?"

"Blanked out... woke in this vacant lot... Wait! There was a clue!"

"A clue! What was it!"

"I can't read it. Maybe _you_can! In weeds a few streets over..."

Maya springs up, excited, and pulls me to my feet. I lean on her and direct us toward the mystery scene.

"It's all burnt," Maya observes. "Nick, did you channel again?"

_I love her logic. _"I don't know."

"Well, you said you 'think' you escaped."

_I sure hope I did._

"And this writing! A message from the killer?"

"It was next to me when I ...woke."

"It kinda says something like 'With Compliments'. Why would the criminals write that?"

"I have no idea." _This case is making my head hurt again._

"Tell me what happened!" Maya demands. "Do you know who they were?"

"Some... one was... Mystic Miranda.. the others.. don't know them, from the Azakurain place maybe."

"Mystic _Miranda_!" Maya's fists clench. "I'll.. I'll..! What did they _do_?"

"Do? They.. it.. it was _horrible_..." _This is hard to talk about._ "They..." I try to arrange my thoughts in logical order. _I feel faint._

"Nick, stay with me!" Maya's eyes are huge, her encouraging hands upon me like when I used to pass out in training. She starts massaging my shoulders and neck, which are taut from pain I didn't notice I had.

I let myself sink into her ministrations with relief. It's quite calming. "I'll... I'll try to start at the beginning..." I eventually manage.

###

Somehow I draw out recollections of the whole tale. As the orange dusk melds to a mushy grey night, we huddle together, bracing at the chill.

"So yeah. After I blanked out... blue-d out?... I just woke up here, right where that grass is all burned, and all my stuff and clothes were gone, except the Magatama, so then I found some clothes and then I found you!"

"Agh!" Maya clenches her fists in distress. "I'm so glad you're _okay_!"

"B-but..." I gulp. "But I don't know if I got away. What if when I blanked out they just shot me with more d-drugs and then later dumped me here?"

"I think you did channel." Maya's voice is believing. _It's nice you have so much faith, b-but..._

"What makes you say that?"

"The burned stuff, and..." Her tone drops thoughtfully. "And... I thought I sensed something. It was just a hunch but... But after I followed it, soon after I DID find you!"

_Coincidence, right?_

_Then again, I did channel before. I think..._

_Maya can channel.  
><em>  
>But the revelations are still troubling me. "I... I don't get it. What is this 'Prophesised Heir'? Is there some kind of Kurain tradition you're not telling me about?"<p>

"I don't know," pains Maya. "I've never even heard of it! And I haven't heard any of the old Mystics in Kurain say it, either! Maybe it's some legend in Azakurain?"

"But why do they want ME?"

"Because you have powers, I guess? For some Azakurain Master? I don't know how they do things there, now it's no longer part of the Kurain order..." Maya clutches me to her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are YOU sorry?"

"I didn't think this'd cause you all these problems! I thought it'd make things better! Everyone would respect you like they should... B-but it's like it was for Pearly, and my other cousins, and m-me.. I should have known better"

"Maya, we've been _through _this! It's not your fault. B-besides, it's something to do with Gavin again. That's nothing to do with you or my 'powers'."

"Fine, okay. You're just a magnet for trouble." Her smile is teasing.

"Look who's talking." I then sigh. "But what are we going to _do_? I could go for police, but what do I tell them?" I sigh more. "I guess I just leave it at 'blank out' and they can _assume _I was drugged, not using weird spirit powers, so don't remember 'how' I got out..."

"You can tell them you lost your wallet and phone when you were abducted, and maybe they'll find it!"

"But abducted by old ladies? Who'd believe it! It's bad for my ego!"

"Just say their motive is the Azakurain case going on now!"  
><em><br>Wow, who's the lawyer here?_"Good point!"

"Are you going to see them now?"

I cringe. "N-not like this."

"Huh? Lime green suits you... But isn't that a womens' top? Oh yeah," she continues, "I forgot to tell you, but we've missed the last train home."

_Damn it! I c-can't face anyone else right now!_

"And I'm hungry! Maybe we can visit Apollo! He'll _have _to buy us dinner."

"N-no! I like to appear - respectable..."

Maya laughs uproariously.

"Maya, you have money with you, right?" I plead.

"No!"

My heart stops.

"But I have a magic credit card!"

I steel my misgivings. "C-can you _please _go buy me something to wear? Oh, you won't know. I'll have to explain... draw a picture... describe..."

"Oh. You mean something like that weird grey tracksuit you bought from that cheap shop and wore every day for 5 years?"

_That's the one! But how did she know? _"Y-yeah. My size is... ummm.."

###

Don't ask me how much time has passed since she left, but it feels like forever. I just can't relax or settle or even concentrate. I kick at the stupid dust in duress. I pace the vicinity in a small, mindless circuit.

"I'm BA-ACK!"

_What a relief!_ I could seize her in rapture. Being left alone without Maya to focus on left me feeling really weird. _Maybe it's the drugs?_

"D-don't crush me!"

_Oops, almost lost it! _I somehow tear my body away. "D-did you find _it_?"

"Yeah! E-except this year's has a different number of stripes. It doesn't matter - right?"

"Not really." I gratefully rip open the bag she offers. "N-no one's watching, right?"

"Only me!"

"Yeah, you would." _P-performance anxiety. _I stuff the new clothes on hastily. "S-so what now? We can't stay here! B-but I kinda want to be alone. With you."

Maya beams like I gave her a present. _Though maybe not a burger._ "That old Gatewater has _great_ burgers!" _Wait, maybe I did? _She starts punching at her phone before I can protest. "Wait, but.." Maya wraps her arms and leans her head against me and somehow my objections die. So I shut up while she makes the call.

"Done!" she announces. "Okay, let's go."

"Can we really afford this?"

"Oh yeah. I got the discount room."

"Not that thing with the bedbugs that was really a closet!"

"No. The OTHER discount room."

###

_**GATEWATER HOTEL**_

**PHOENIX:**

"Oh yes. Ahem!" The old bellboy blushes and adjusts his teaset. "Here on a tryst?"

"Tryst? Oh no, we're married."

"A married tryst? How romantic! Wait, I _recall_ you! Can't recall _why _though... This way!"

"But this is the nice part! Are you sure this is the discou...Oh."

I peer then stumble through the doorway with disconcert.

This room is _weird_. You can't use half the stuff, because it's covered in glass tanks.

"The Murder Museum Suite! Look but don't touch!"

An un-glassed bed and table are stuffed in the midst, but the 'museum' pieces are in the way. There's no room.

Maya gazes at a glassed-over half open drawer (labelled '_Drawer of Terror_') and lets out a sniff. "_Sis_..."

_Oh no._

"Enjoy yourselves!" The bellboy feigns oblivion. "I will return with room service... _There _is the menu!" He exits, closing the door.

"Maya?" I touch her shoulder, with increasing concern.

Maya wipes her eyes. "No. I'm... okay, Nick. Give me the menu."

"We can go if there's too many..." I grasp for tact, "bad memories?"

"No." She gulps. "It was a long time ago. And also," she ventures, "makes me remember how I met _you_."

We pull our bodies closer.

Maya's eyes then return to studying the menu. "Which burger is best, Nick? There's 3 types and I can't decide! I'll have to have one of each!"

"You do that, then. I'll have the 'Chicken Sandwich'."

"Whatever. Send through the order..." She rests her head against me and her eyes wander. "Look! There's a telescope! D'you think Trucy's in the office? You can watch her, like a good, watchful father..."

_Like a creepy psycho father?_ _Wait... people have been spying on *us* all those years?_

"Nick, gimme a coin so the telescope works!"

"I lost my wallet, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Damn! You'll have to ask Mr Bellboy if they take credit..."

_*Sigh*_. I send the order through the internal phone. "And um, 'we' want to use the telescope, but we don't have any coins..."

"Oh, press the override button sequence, and we'll charge it to your bill.."

"Okayyy..." _Damn!_

Maya rushes joyously to the telescope. _*Sigh*. This wasn't really what I had in mind. But I guess we have all night. _I stoically try to turn my thoughts elsewhere. _It's not like there aren't enough things to muse over. Like what really did happen when I blanked out?_

###

***FLASHBACK***

**SUSPICIOUS LOCATION**

_**MYSTIC PHOENIX [the spirit]:**_

The phoenix was slightly disoriented. Whatever Mystic Phoenix had summoned him for had been very garbled. The summoning had also been less well-directed than last time, but since the initial channelling the phoenix was more attuned to the calls of the acolyte, so more able to use his own powers to cooperate with the channelling attempt.

His wing blades seemed to have shredded parts of whatever the acolyte had been upon. Sheepishly, the phoenix hoped he hadn't damaged something important. Maybe _that _was why the three women were screaming.

"AGHHH! AGHHH!"

"IT'S A DEMON!"

"IT'S AN EVIL SPIRIT!"

"_Do not be alarmed,_"

"Aghhh! It _speaks_! The demon speaks!" one Mystic was screeching.

"What does it say?" whimpered another.

"_I am NOT a demon,_"

"T-total nonsense babble! It's EVIL!"

"_There's a misunderstanding..._"

But the Mystic just screamed.

The phoenix gave up. Perhaps that Mystic could sense E.S.P. but wasn't gifted enough to to actually interpret it.

Somehow he suspected the acolyte had not summoned him for the benefit of _these_people.

His first loyalty was to the Master, anyway.

"_Master Fey?_"

The Master apparently wasn't within range to hear - or notice - his E.S.P. Likely she was far away.

It was probably best to go and search for her.

He seared a neat hole through the glass of the nearest window and aerially departed.

The phoenix cast out his perceptions... he could distantly sense the oscillation of that Magatama the Master wore and the powers imbrued in it, and that it was _probably _with her, and flew toward it.

###

The phoenix glided along for some time, but he could sense the acolyte was tiring and reluctantly came to land on the nearest vacant ground. It would not do for the Mystic to fall from the sky if connection was cut.

A channelling was easiest when both the medium and the ghost desired its continuation and both their wills facilitated the connection. Of course, a more powerful medium could use their power to channel and retain a ghost that didn't want to stay; and similarly, a weak medium might be unable to expel a ghost when an evil spirit refused to leave. If the medium's body was unable to continue the channelling, such evil spirits might just take over in a standard uncontrolled possession.

However, the average, neutral ghost would not bother investing power to continue the connection if the medium's power weakened, and even choose to leave if they sensed the medium coming into physical damage from exhaustion. This acolyte was by now in the type of condition where a more trained medium's psyche might throw him out.

"_Master Fey?_"

He could sense her, still distant, but in the vicinity. The acolyte's body was rebelling, making it ever harder for the phoenix to retain form connection. The phoenix ghost hastily scratched at the ground, his claws ever stiffer as they risked quantum disintegration, then aided in effecting his own departure.

###

**Meanwhile, Back in the Present...**

_**GATEWATER HOTEL**_

**MAYA:**

"This is amazing!" I exclaim as I keep peering through the telescope. "It zooms riiight in! You can see _everything _in the building over."

"Y-yeah." Nick sounds nonplussed. He keeps shuffling awkwardly in his seat, as if uncomfortable.

My thoughts on this are intercepted by a knock at the door.

"Room service! I have *_ahem_* left it at the doorway for your convenience."

"FOOD!"

I fall on the burgers whilst Nick nibbles slowly away at his sandwich. Through the sounds of my own chewing, I begin to make out another, distracting, sound.

"What is that AWFUL noise? Can you hear it?"

"Yeah. I can. Wait..." Nick screws up his face in concentration. "I think that's Apollo! It's this voice training thing he does called 'Chords of Steel'."

A laugh chokes my burger lettuce. I shove the fallen pieces back in my mouth hastily.

"My 'Objection!' is better," Nick adds defensively.

"Y-yeah!" _What, lawyer envy?_

Nick's made his way to the telescope, and is peering through with sudden interest. "Oh my." He keeps watching and exclaiming to himself for a long time. When I've downed all three of my burgers, he's still there!

"Nick?"

"Hmmm." He's not really listening, still commentating about Apollo to himself in a somewhat condescending manner. I perch on the edge of the bed with growing irritation. _What's his problem? _And I'm saddened as I know it. He's still so torn up about the lawyer thing, and I know he's been avoiding the city, far more than is necessary for us.

I know he wants to be a lawyer again, but I don't know if he wants to be a lawyer _now_, with all that's happened, or just wants back what he lost. Or maybe he thinks he doesn't have the confidence anymore? _Sometime, were going to have to talk about this._

But now probably isn't the time, with all the mess that's just happened.

"Give it a rest, Nick," I eventually demand. "I thought you said you wanted to be alone with me. And I've finished my burgers, so now you have my full attention!"

"Oh! I-I love screwing with Apollo's head..." He seems flustered. "I'm such a jerk. Are... are you mad at me?"

"No. Not _yet_, anyway..."

He comes and sinks to my side, and we catch gaze at close quarters. "S-so we _aren't _just here for the burgers?" Suddenly his eyes are intense.

"N-not now." _Of course not, you big oaf! _I try to drag his body toward me by way of further explanation. Nick seizes me to him with uncharacteristic urgency and I feel a thrill lurch in the pit of my stomach.

But suddenly his grasp wilts. "How could I have been so... so totally stupid?"

"Huh? Well, how were _you _to know some weirdos wanted to abduct you?"

"No. Not that. The-that other thing. Diary... forged..."

_Still that. What can I ever say, to make it better? _"Someday, you're just going to have to forgive yourself." I forcibly resume our embrace and bury my head against him. He's silent a minute.

"Y-you've forgiven me, haven't you?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

I feel him recoil.

"No, 'cause there's nothing for ME to still have to forgive!" *_I'm* sorry I wasn't there that day to stop you making such a dumb mistake! _"I thought you knew that!" I tug him back impatiently and he stops resisting. I don't properly anticipate his greater weight and eagerness and we topple, but I really don't mind. I feel Nick's voice breathe in my ear.

"Maybe I did."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

_-Room 303 of Gatewater, as you can see in the Investigation phase of 1-2. The bellboy wants to leave everything as-is for some kind of crime museum._

_* -Bellboy_  
><em>* Ah, yes. We plan to install<em>  
><em>* a telescope in that window,<em>  
><em>* of course.<em>

_* -Bellboy_  
><em>* Just $5.00 will earn you<em>  
><em>* three minutes of a "view to<em>  
><em>* a kill"!<em>

_-Bellboy_  
><em>* That's the "Drawer of Terror,<em>  
><em>* Hiding Place of the<em>  
><em>* Murderer's Wiretap."<em>  
><em>*<em>  
><em>* -Bellboy<em>  
><em>* It's set to become one<em>  
><em>* of the most popular<em>  
><em>* attractions here.<em>

_-The doctor's first name is Paula._

_In case you haven't noticed, people at Azakurain take names ending in A._

_-"Of course! The issue is whether I gave him too much! His tongue has turned blue!"_

_Remember last chapter... How fortuitous!_


End file.
